A New Way to Live
by ImperfectWonderland
Summary: Imagine this: You've grown up in Hollywood and have always been in the eye of the public. You've never been able to experience normal things or even grab a bite to eat without landing on the front cover of a magazine. May Maple, who is a famous singer, decides she wants to see what it's like to live normally. Friends, laughs and chaos will ensue.. and maybe some romance as well.
1. Chapter 1

_****OK GUYS! SOOOO! OK so this is my edited version of this. The review I received from _LuvAllPokemon _was so right, Drew was so OOC so I decided to re write it. I'd say it's a lot different but it still has some of the same parts. And Drew isn't going to be that shy he just kind of keeps to himself. He's kind of the too cool for school kind of dude so he has friends but he keeps to himself. ON TO THE STORY. ENJOY!****_

_**Edited:** 6/3/13_

_**Edited A/N:**This is an overdue project I'm working on. I'm FINALLY editing this story! While my other stories are slower, this gives me something to do. I'm surprised I had readers in the first place, this story is terrible! Mistakes everywhere and *cringe* it's bad. This is new and improved and the chapters I haven't edited may not fit with the edited ones but once I finish it'll be good :D I highly suggest reading this because I'm making some changes and making some to the sequel as well. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

><p>Little Miss Charming. That's what the public seems to deem me as; charming. I'm not so sure if I am though. Unless being an awkward klutz is charming, I wouldn't say I am.<p>

The whole awkward description doesn't really fit someone like me, though - or at least it shouldn't. I'm a singer and live in the _eat or get eaten world_. Also known as Hollywood. For being a "famous person" I don't do much. No clubbing, going to the beach, having a huge party and getting on the cover of some magazine for it.

The only friends I've ever had turned their backs on me. I mean, it's not like I'm a complete loner. I have two friends, Marina and Jimmy but we're not too close. I do love them, though. They're amazing. They're the people I hang out with when I get bored or grab a coffee in the morning with.

All I ever really do, though, is read books, strum my guitar, pluck my violin, or write music. It's really an exciting life. Note the sarcasm.

All I've ever wanted is a real life. You know, being able to check your mail without paparazzi swarming you. That's what I want.

So, as crazy as it sounds, I've decided to go to a public school all the way across the country in Miami, Florida. Let me tell you, it took _months _to convince Mom and my agent, Brock, (even longer for him to convince my management) but in the end they agreed to let me go. The only condition was I'd go for one semester. Meanwhile, Brock would tell the press I was on a much needed vacation.

The really hard part will to keep my identity a secret. So, we called up my stylist, Solidad, and she turned my look into something completely different. Sure, you could see a similarity but if I walked into a building people wouldn't be shouting and taking pictures.

To achieve the look I now have, we cut my once waist length hair to just below my shoulder and dyed it a slightly darker shade of brown instead of the normal lighter color. Then, I traded out my contacts for black glasses but my blue eyes are still full on display.

The second thing we did after the look was personality. I wasn't going to _change _it but I needed to… tweak it. For starters, I wasn't going to speak in as thick of an accent. I'm from Texas and my accent isn't as thick as it used to be considering I've lived in California for awhile now, but you can still tell. Technically the way I talk isn't my personality but let's just call it that.

Finally, I changed my last name. Not permanently of course, but for the time being my new name is May Miracle. Creative, right?

Now, I stood at the airport, large suitcase in hand, and was waiting for the flight me and Mom were going to be taking. The paparazzi wasn't too crazy today so that, I was grateful for. There were a few lurking around and taking some pictures trying to be secretive. One was even hidden behind a plant. I noticed them though, they're pretty bad at "hiding".

When the plane arrived, we boarded it and I waved goodbye to my old life and hello to my new one.

The ride took awhile but I passed the time by scrolling through my phone and taking awkward selfies and replying to some fans on a popular social website. Mom was rolling her eyes at me the whole time but I knew I was making her laugh - internally at least. At the airport, we quickly got our bags and were met by a taxi driver who would take us to our new home. There we had a car we would use during our stay, so that was good.

"Are you excited?" Mom asked with an amused smile once we were in the car.

I tore my gaze from the window and turned to her, smiling widely. "Duh, I'm excited!"

She laughed quietly, shaking her head and left me to continue staring out the window.

When we finally arrived at our new house, I was ebullient to say the least. After unpacking and getting situated, I was finally ready to do what I came here for: Go to high school. Tomorrow is the first day of school, too, so I didn't miss anything. I'd be just like everyone else.

Still, even though I was excited, I was also extremely nervous.

The next morning, I'd kissed Mom on the cheek and began walking towards my temporary school. You could say I was a mix of emotions: excited, curious, nervous, and happy.

When I arrived at the school and was walking up the concrete stairs that led to two massive doors, I thought about how cool it was to actually be at a school. Pretty dorky, right?

The school was a sight to marvel with the impressive size. The massive doors led to the inside of the school where there was an office as soon as you entered. I walked in the office and noticed how nice everything was. Considering the school was in a wealthier area, I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was.

"Hi," I said, walking up to the desk to see a nice looking older woman sitting down, busily typing.

She looked up and gave me a smile. "How can I help you, dear?"

"My name is May Miracle. I'm new. I kind of need my schedule and locker information," I said, smiling. Hopefully I was talking to the right person.

"You've come to the right place." She dug around in a file cabinet for a minute or two before handing some papers to me. "Here you go.. Oh, and where are you from?"

My eyes widened in panic but I quickly recovered. "Um, Texas," I said a little unsurely but then repeated it again with a little nod.

The older woman laughed, "Oh, I thought I head that accent. Well, you have a good first day, welcome to Miami View High School!"

I smiled, giving a nervous laugh and quickly walked out of there. Suddenly, the perfume she was wearing suffocated me.

I looked down at the slip of paper to see what number my locker was. 273.

"Okay locker 273, here I come," I mumbled to myself, raising my eyebrows a little. I walked around and ended up getting lost a couple times – the school was huge – before I found my locker. It took a lot of stair climbing and going down hallways to get there.

Once I had finally come across the locker, I followed the instructions on the slip and turned the dial the way it was supposed to. Luckily, my locker opened easily.

Since I didn't have anything to put in it, I closed it and glanced at my schedule to see where I was heading first. Art.

With my eyes glued to a school map the lady in the office had given me, I weaved through the many students in the hallway – getting bumped into a couple times.

Suddenly, I collided head on with someone and we both fell over, the person's books flying in the process.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I quickly said, trying to pick up as many papers and books as possible.

"It's fine," the person said, laughing a little. I looked up and saw a very pretty girl with long blue hair and eyes to match sitting in front of me, laughing behind a hand that was over her mouth. "It's just like me to bump into someone in the halls."

I sighed a sigh of relief, grateful that this girl was so nice. She seemed like the really popular kind of girl. "It's my fault, I'm kind of a klutz," I laughed.

The girl looked at me curiously before picking up her books and standing up, offering a hand to me. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before. I'm Dawn."

"Yeah, I'm new," I said, "I mean, my name's not new - I.. My name's May." I laughed, covering up my awkwardness.

"That's a pretty name! Oh, and I approve of your outfit," Dawn said with a laugh.

I looked down at my plain shorts, Converse, and flannel and shrugged. "Thanks, I think."

"No problem," she said, a smile still on her face. "So, what class do you have first?"

"Art," I answered and noticed Dawn's face light up immediately.

"Really? This is _awesome, _I'll finally have a friend in that class. Come on!" she took my hand and dragged me with her through the hallways, me laughing silently behind her.

When we arrived in class, Dawn took me to sit with her at a table in the back and then asked for my schedule. I handed it to her, watching her blue eyes scan the paper.

"Let's see... You have art, advanced algebra II, chemistry, study hall, Honors Language Arts II, orchestra, advanced Spanish, and AP Euro," she said to herself, smiling brightly. "We have all classes together except for orchestra and advanced Spanish. French is where it's at," she joked, making me laugh.

"Oh," she continued explaining, "all classes are forty five minutes long and we have five minute passing periods. It may not seem like enough time with the school being, you know, _ginormous_ and all, but trust me, you'll be fine."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, already happy that I'd made a friend – and such a nice friend, too.

"No problem! Wait, so where did you move from?" she inquired, looking at me curiously.

"Texas," I said – without stuttering.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool. So, are you excited to be here?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I don't know much about the area or the school but it seems really cool so far." I shrugged.

Dawn seemed to glow at this. "Well, then let me tell you about all the gossip! Or, at least in my friend group," she said with a sheepish smile.

Laughing I shrugged again. "Take it away."

"Okay, for starters, now that we're friends, you automatically have two other girl best friends – they're awesome. I guess you could say you have four guy friends too. We're not too close – that's where the gossip comes in. So, in middle school all of us were really close, and by all of us I mean me, Misty, Leaf, Drew, Ash, Gary, and Paul."

"Wait, who are they?" I asked.

She waved me off. "You'll probably meet them soon. Anyway, we were best friends but once we hit high school.. well, that's when everything and everyone kind of broke apart. Of course I'm still best friends with Leaf and Misty, but the guys went their own way. Not even they hang out anymore. Really, they only talk at school or lunch."

I interrupted again, "Why did you guys drift apart?"

"What do you expect? It's high school. People change, you lose friends." Dawn shrugged.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Well, that's sad."

Dawn only laughed. "It's okay, really. Besides, it would be more complicated now, anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, growing more curious and she continued to talk. Funny, I didn't even know these people.

Dawn pursed her lips, blushing slightly. "Let's just say, if we still hung out there would be a lot of drama because there are some potential crushes in that group of boys."

"Oh, I see," I smirked, making Dawn's cheeks grow a little darker in shade.

When she was about to reply, a younger looking woman came in, looking no older than her mid-twenties. She had light brown hair up in a bun and ice blue eyes that should make her look mean, but instead it did quite the opposite.

"Hey, guys!" she said, coming into the room. "How was everyone's summer? How does it feel to be back at school as sophomores?"

The classroom immediately filled with chatter of exciting things everyone had done over the summer along with comments like, "I'm so glad I'm not an irrelevant freshman anymore". I laughed quietly at that.

"Okay, calm down," she laughed. "As some of you know, I'm Professor Juniper. I'm going to be your art teacher and you may see me again as I drift a lot in the school. Well, I teach orchestra other than this, if that's considered drifting around. But, I do substitute for a lot of classes if I'm open." She paused. "As some of you may notice, we have a new student to be joining us this year. She's sitting right there in the back by Miss Berlitz. I'm not going to be the kind of teacher that makes you stand in the front, but can you at least tell everyone your name?" she asked with a crooked smile.

"Uh, hi? I'm May," I said, fidgeting awkwardly as the many pairs of eyes were on me. I've never been a good public speaker. Sure, I could put on a show, but talking? Yeah, not happening.

The small class finally turned their eyes away from me and back to the front where Professor Juniper was sorting some things on her desk.

She turned around and smile brightly on me. She was almost like an older version of Dawn. I already knew she was my favorite teacher, too.

"Also, since not only is this your first day, but since it's also everyone else's first day, I'm going to let you guys have a relaxed day. First day classes where you sit and listen to classroom rules are so overrated," she said with a wave of her hand, earning a laugh from the students. "Everyone hear that? Just free draw!" She clapped her hands and then sat at her desk, interacting with all the students near the front. She seemed like one of those teachers that actually cared about her students which was a plus.

I began to draw, doodling mostly. Back when I was in California, I had some small side hobbies. Drawing was one of them. I wasn't as good as Dawn was, though, as she was busy drawing a very detailed picture.

For the rest of the class Dawn and I shared headphones as we listened to music off her phone and talked some more, getting to know each other.

When the bell finally rang, we both collected our stuff and walked to advanced algebra II. What an… official name.

Before I enrolled, the school had me take an exam to see what classes to put me in. Let's just say, I was a lot smarter than I thought I was. Honestly, it's not like I've never been taught – I've always had a tutor who would teach me eight hours a day – but I still didn't think I'd be put in all these "fancy" classes with words like _advanced_ and _honors_.

When the two of us arrived, Dawn pulled open the door for me. "Welcome to math class, the most fun place on the planet. Don't worry though; Professor Birch is a cool guy. It's just the class in general that sucks."

I lightly flinched at the name Birch, but shook it off with a laugh at Dawn's comments on the curriculum.

"Where do we sit?" I asked.

"He should have a seating chart for us." In that moment, a guy I hadn't noticed who was sitting at a desk, stood up and taped a piece of paper to the whiteboard. "Let's go look."

We walked up and I was immediately a little disappointed when I saw Dawn and I didn't sit by each other. She was at the very front and I was in the very back.

"Of course he put me in the front," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I had him last year for geometry and he always sat me in the front because apparently I 'talk too much'. Sigh."

I had to laugh at that. "I'm sorry?" I then looked at where I was sitting and saw a familiar name. "Um, Dawn? Is this Drew the one you were talking about?"

"Hm?" She looked at my name on the paper and then laughed. "Yes it is. This is going to be good."

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"You'll see after class," she mused, taking a seat at the desk in the front.

I perked a brow, sighing and walking to the back table where Drew still wasn't there. I sat in my seat and tapped my foot.

"Can you not?"

I looked up and saw a green-haired boy looking down at me in annoyance.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, sucking my teeth at his rude behavior.

He only rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. So this must be Drew.

"What's your name?" I asked, though I already knew.

He looked at me, appearing bored. He raised a hand to flick his fringe out of his eye. "Drew Hayden." He paused. "But you should have known that by looking at the seating chart and because I saw you with Dawn. I'd be surprised if she didn't fill you in on everything."

My mouth opened slightly as I flushed. Didn't anyone teach him manners when he was younger? "Even if she did, I'm surprised someone as nice as her could be friends with a dick like you."

He smirked, looking away.

So_ this_ was the Drew Dawn was talking about? How could someone like her be friends with him? I guess I shouldn't judge though, I don't know what he's been through. Still, I could tell that this class was going to be _long._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we have it. MY NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER!<strong>

**I hope that one was much better and I will update ASAP!**

**Review? Please? We can be best friends! Ah JK!**

**ANYWAYS I'm gonna be going now.**

**and i'm on spring break so i will be free to update, but just tell me how it was and give me some suggestions. THANKS!**

**-Dorkyreader859**

**_Edited A/N:_ **_I was a loser. Please ignore my irrelevant old author's notes -.-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two for you! I'm not going to ramble like I usually do so with that, enjoy!**

_**Edited:** 6/4/13_

**_Edited A/N:_**_ Omg the Pokemon theme song came on while I was typing this i'm crying :'3_

* * *

><p>Algebra had been very long and agitating, as predicted. Drew thought he was some sort of god or something. That's not a very good quality to have either.<p>

I've met a handful of cocky people but Drew was just flat out _arrogant_. And the thing that bugged me most was the fact that he didn't broadcast it; he already _knew_ people thought he was cocky. He would act like that in an inconspicuous way while wearing a smirk.

_That smirk._

He needs to stop that.

When the bell had rung Drew collected his things and walked out the door, me and Dawn fairly close behind after I'd joined her at the front of the class.

"So, how did you enjoy your time with Drew?" Dawn asked, making sure to whisper it so that Drew, who was only a couple paces in front of us, couldn't hear.

"Honestly? I didn't enjoy it at all," I mused, noticing Dawn laugh quietly. "You used to be friends with him?"

Dawn nodded. "Good friends."

"What happened?"

"Like I said. It's high school. Things happen, people change."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, thinking for a second. What could have happened to him?

"You should be a philosopher or something," I commented.

Dawn laughed. "Really? First time I've ever heard that."

I laughed too as the two of us made our way to the chemistry room. Again, it took a lot of stair climbing. I swear, if I didn't get a thigh gap by the end of the semester, I want my money back.

When we got to the right room, Dawn led the way inside and once again, there was a seating chart hanging on the whiteboard. I remember seeing Drew walk in the room just in front of us, so I prayed to the heavens above I wouldn't have to sit next to Drew again.

"Where are you?" I asked Dawn.

She squinted her eyes, trying to find her name before sighing. "In the front. Again."

I laughed out loud at that. "Do you have some sort of reputation around here or something?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," she huffed, rolling her eyes, before dragging her feet over to her table.

When my eyes landed on my name, they narrowed. Of course.

I turned on my heel and walked towards the desk I now shared with Drew. I passed Dawn and she had to suppress her laughter behind a hand.

"Back for more?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

I crossed my arms and slouched in my seat. "Just shut up."

"Whatever you want, _April_."

"You are officially on my list," I grumbled with narrowed eyes.

"Hm, you're hot list? Well, I'm honored."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chemistry seemed even longer than algebra, if that was possible. Honestly, I was pissed off every second of it. Drew didn't do much, but it was the way he acted. The whole atmosphere around him makes me want to pull my hair out.

I practically ran to Dawn's table where she laughed at me. "Had fun?"

"Oh, it was a blast."

The two of us walked out of the room where Dawn immediately broke out into a smile.

"I just remembered, it's_ finally_ study hall, though it's more like a free period . Let's go out to the courtyard to study. They have these nice tables and it's surprisingly a really good place to work. Plus, you can meet Misty and Leaf," Dawn said excitedly, quickening her pace.

I sighed and then followed her. It was kind of hard weaving through all the teenagers rushing through the halls – especially with the seniors shoving you into walls – but Dawn was still skipping so I just followed the blue blob that occasionally bounced above the crowd.

When I finally managed to catch up with Dawn and walk outside, I saw who I presumed to be Misty and Leaf – the only two girls sitting at a table. A couple other kids were lounging under the trees, but there weren't too many. Most were in empty classes working on homework (which slightly surprised me, seeing as it was the first day and all).

The courtyard itself was much cooler and prettier than I thought it would be. The ground was covered in green grass but also had stone paths leading to stone tables. There was a little pond with a lot of trees, creating a shady and relaxing area. It seemed like a nice spot to hang out, do homework, and eat lunch.

I sighed and then walked over to the two girls I'd never met, Dawn at my side, and stood in front of one of the tables they were sat at.

"Hey guys," Dawn greeted, sitting down and gesturing to me, "this is May. She's new."

"Hey May." Misty greeted me. "I'm Misty Waterflower, nice to meet you. How do you like Miami View High so far?" she asked after shaking hands with me.

I sat down across from her and the girl I still didn't know. "I really love it. There is this one guy thought that won't leave me alone," I pouted, resting my chin on the palm of my hand before turning to the girl I didn't know. "Sorry, I'm May once again," I laughed.

She only laughed, too. "I'm Leaf, Leaf Green. But enough of the introductions – those are boring – who's this guy?"

"Drew," Dawn spoke up, rolling her eyes.

Leaf laughed again. "I see you've met the school jerk, _lover boy,_ and the one and only, Drew Hayden?"

I stared at her curiously. "Lover boy?"

"Oh yeah, the girls here are all over him," Dawn added in but then shuddered, "I don't know why girls are so into him though. I mean, he's _Drew_."

"You're only saying that because you're in l-o-v-e with Paul," Leaf chuckled, sticking her tongue out at the now stuttering bluenette.

"_Anyway,_ he's never had a girlfriend for some reason. Not really friends either – er, not now at least. Did Dawn tell you how we all used to be friends?" I nodded. "Okay, well in that case you already know. I mean, he hangs out with Ash, Paul, and Gary but he's not really friends with them – none of them are, anymore. You know what I mean. Dawn should have filled you in," Misty explained, shrugging, "It's sad really."

"Oh," was all I could say. So, _Drew _has never had a girlfriend?

"May, you're blushing," Leaf and Dawn pointed out at the same time, Misty laughing lightly.

"Aw, does someone have a crush on Drew?" Leaf teased.

"That's actually really cute. You know, he may be a huge jerk, but you two would look extremely adorable together," Dawn said thoughtfully, resting her chin on folded hands.

"I ship it," Misty declared.

"OTP!" Leaf exclaimed, making me blush.

"Gah, please stop talking! I hardly know the guy. Plus, this _is_ the first day of school and I've _just_ met you. Should you guys really be teasing me already?" I asked with my nose pointed high in the air. Dawn and Leaf both laughed, waving me off while Misty smiled a little bit.

"Sorry, May, but two things. First, I'd take this as a compliment. We only tease our best friends if I'm being completely honest. Second, even if Drew doesn't think so, he's still our friend. Just like how Ash, Gary and Paul are our friends even though we don't talk anymore. Besides, Drew needs a girl to keep him happy, he's always so serious. He needs someone to keep him in order too, now that I'm thinking about it. He is a jerk, correct?" Misty said, looking less serious but the second and more joking.

I held my hands up and shook my head frantically. "Whoa, wait a second, isn't this a little too soon? I've only barely talked to him – and I wouldn't even call it that, more like arguing. Besides, I'm way too busy with my music," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Music?" Leaf asked. "What kind of music?"

I froze a little but then relaxed. "Oh, um, I play violin and guitar."

"Oh my gosh, really?" the brunette across from me said in disbelief.

"Yeah," I nodded, not understanding why she seemed so shocked.

"This is so great. I play cello! Does that mean you have orchestra with Professor Juniper too?"

I smiled and nodded my head causing Leaf to cheer in excitement.

"_Finally _I can actually talk about music to someone," she muttered, glaring at the oblivious Dawn and Misty.

I laughed, shaking my head. "I'll try my best."

"Back on topic!" Dawn announced, sticking a finger in the air.

"About what? Drew? That was never a topic," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Dawn gave up, laughing a little. "Fine, you don't want to be teased anymore… Even if you do like him."

"Dawn!" I protested, making the three girls around me laugh.

I was frustrated, to say the least. I didn't understand how they could be joking about me liking him. I haven't even been here for a whole day. Honestly, I don't believe in love at first sight either. It should take time to develop a relationship. The songs I write are mostly what I wish would happen – you know, the whole fairytale story where the girl finds her Prince Charming. Therefore, no, there isn't even a _chance _I could already like Drew.

Luckily for me, there was no more teasing and the rest of the period was spent learning more about each other.

When the bell rang, we each hopped up and Dawn and I headed to Honors Language Arts II – they really need to make that sound less fancy – with an unknown teacher while Misty and Leaf both went different ways.

I was happy to say the day was almost halfway over and I'd already made three friends that happened to be really cool girls. But of course, happiness can never last.

Suddenly, I collided into someone – just as I'd done with Dawn this morning. This time, the person only stumbled and caught me around my waist before I went falling to the floor.

I looked up to see who I'd bumped into and was met with a pair of sharp, green eyes.

"Hello there, December. You know, you should really watch where you're going," Drew said, letting go of me to pick up his books – me following his example.

"Well, excuse me, _Grasshead_. I've got some advice for you too. Deflate your ego, it was the thing that distracted me in the first place," I muttered after I'd gathered my belongings on the floor.

Drew smirked. "So I distracted you huh?"

My mouth dropped open just as Drew was holding out a hand for me. I grabbed it as he helped me up before releasing it quickly.

"You're speechless too? Wow, double whammy," he commented.

"Just shut up," I told him, turning away quickly and grabbing Dawn's wrist to drag her towards our next class. She'd witnessed the whole thing and I could tell she was trying to keep her laughs quiet.

"Dawn, it wasn't that funny," I protested, coming to a stop so I could face her.

"I'm sorry, but yes it was! You look so cute when your face is red like that," she snickered, watching me childishly cross my arms and stick my tongue out.

"My face was not red," I muttered but then noticed something as I looked around the emptying hallways. "Hey, I actually have no idea where we're supposed to be going.

Dawn laughed and lightly shook her head before grabbing my hand and dragging me along with a, "Come on."

The room she took us to was a different-looking room than the art room or the chem lab or the algebra room. In fact, it was on a completely differing wing of the school and on the upstairs level. The class seemed bigger too, than all the classes I'd already been to.

In this class, written on the whiteboard was "FREE SEATING". Dawn moved to sit in the back and I followed her.

I glanced around the class, trying to see who our teacher was. "Do you know who teaches the class?" I asked Dawn.

"I think my schedule said something like Professor Lile. I don't know who that is."

"Hopefully they're nice," I commented.

"Right? If they're not I'm going to, well, I'm not sure," Dawn laughed.

The bell rang then, as a thankfully nice looking, older woman walked in the room. She introduced herself and the class and turned on a PowerPoint going over class rules. She was nice, but boring.

I looked over at Dawn who looked like she could care less as she played a game on her phone under the table. I suppressed my laugh and glanced away, staring blankly at the wall.

I don't know when or how it happened, but the next time I looked up we only had ten seconds left of the class. Following all the other students' examples, I packed up my stuff and shoved it into my backpack and stood up with Dawn.

"Where to next?" I questioned.

"Lunch with Misty and Leaf," she answered and began walking out of class just as the bell rang.

"Thank the Lord, I'm starving," I said while chuckling a little. Let's just say I had an abnormally fast metabolism. "Is the food here any good?"

Dawn tapped her chin thoughtfully as she guided me to the lunch room. "Surprisingly, yes. Plus, they have the_ best_ chocolate chip cookies! Just wait until you try one, you'll be in love," Dawn said with a slight laugh.

When we'd finally arrived at the cafeteria, I saw it wasn't too big but wasn't too small either; the floors where a surprisingly nice wood and the tables were rounded and had a polished wood finishing. Around the tables were about eight chairs that weren't too bad of quality either. Shout out to me for picking a nice school.

Dawn led me to the lunch line as we saw that both Misty and Leaf already had their lunch and were eating at a table near the corner of the area.

I ended up getting a sandwich along with one of the supposed amazing cookies – Now, to put it to the test.

Once Dawn and I got to the table I immediately took a bite out of my cookie and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh, May, are you okay?" Leaf asked.

"Oh my gosh, this is the best cookies ever," I whispered in amazement.

"Told you so," Dawn sang, nudging my side with her elbow.

Misty stared at me in amusement before shaking her head and going back to eating her salad.

Lunch was a lot like free period, mostly idle chatter and still me getting to know the three girls, more Misty and Leaf than Dawn.

After lunch, Leaf and I headed to the orchestra room which was located near the back of the school down a hallway. The whole time, Leaf kept on going on about how the performing arts weren't appreciated enough at this school. I had to agree, too. The classes were so well hidden and I never would have found it if it wasn't for Leaf guiding me.

When class had started I was able to hear Leaf play the cello. She was amazing to say the least. I also played the violin so we could see what chair I would sit, and apparently I was better than I thought I was because all of them were gaping at me. Sheepishly, I shrugged and smiled when Professor Juniper told me to sit first chair.

After orchestra, I'd met up with Misty to go to Spanish. Leaf was in French with Dawn.

I guess I could say I was pretty fluent in the language, considering I'd been all over the world and to Spanish speaking countries many times. I'd picked up on a few things. Plus, the language was really fun and cool once you knew what was going on.

Lastly, I had AP Euro, which Dawn and I had together. We got to sit next to each other but unfortunately for me, Drew was sat right in front of me.

All in all, it was a good day. I'd gotten home around three in the afternoon and Mom immediately questioned how my day went.

"Good," I replied, dropping my bag by my feet and already heading upstairs. "I'm just going to go upstairs now, is that okay?"

Mom slightly pouted before waving me off. "Yes, go. Does the beauty queen need some rest after her first day of school?"

I laughed, "Yes, the beauty queen does."

With that, I walked up the stairs to my temporary room that I liked quite a bit. The room was big with my walls painted a deep red color, a black duvet with a white design on it, polished wood floors, a big black desk, fluffy pillows and beanbags in a corner and a huge walk in closet. I also had my own bathroom which was overflowing with perfumes and lotions already. I guess you could call me a "goo hoarder".

I plopped on my bed and simply fell on my back, staring at my ceiling. At the sound of my ringing phone, however, I almost fell off my bed, surprised that someone was texting me.

_To: __May_

_From: Dawn_

_Sent: 3.36_

_Hey May :) I'm really hoping this is you and I didn't type in your number wrong lol. Anyway, if this is you then I'd like to know if you'd want to join me and the girls for frozen yogurt; it's my kryptonite :3_

I stared at my phone, smiling at her weird text.

_To: Dawn_

_From: May_

_Sent: 3.38_

_Haha, your text is the best XD Yes, this and me and yes, I'd love to get fro yo with you guys._

_To: May_

_From: Dawn_

_Sent: 3.39 _

_THIS IS REAL THIS IS ME. Okay, cool :D How about we meet at the school and walk from there?_

_To: Dawn_

_From: May_

_Sent: 3.40_

_Yeah, that sounds good. See you in a bit :) _

_To: May_

_From: Dawn_

_Sent: 3.42 _

_See you soon! Xx_

I put my phone down and went to my bathroom quickly running a brush through my tangled mess of hair. Perks of having thick hair.

I walked down the spiral staircase and traveled to the kitchen where Mom was sitting at the counter, flipping through some papers. "Hey, is it okay if I go to a frozen yogurt place with some new friends?"

Mom looked up and smiled brightly. "You already have friends?"

"I'm not antisocial, Mom," I scoffed, sticking out my tongue.

She waved me off, "Sure, have fun and be careful."

"Will do, Mommy," I laughed, walking out the door after grabbing my wallet.

I walked back to school, mindlessly humming to myself on the way. When I got there, I saw Dawn wasn't there, so I sat on the steps, playing a game on my phone. That is, until I heard one of the most beautiful sounds coming from the side of the building. It sounded like someone playing the guitar.

To say the least, I was confused. It was around four in the afternoon, why would there still be someone at the school? Nonetheless, who brings their guitar to school?

I walked around the building and my eyes widened at the sight. Drew had his back against the wall and he was strumming the guitar in his arms while his eyes were closed. He looked calm and he actually looked… cute, dare I say it. I shook the thought from my head, fighting a blush on my cheeks.

I didn't know what to do: Stay and watch him like a creeper, or go back to the steps and wait for Dawn?

"Are you stalking me now?" I heard him ask, still keeping his eyes closed not looking at me.

I laughed lightly, trying to cover my embarrassment. "No, I'd never do that. I just heard you and thought I'd come over to see what the sound was. I didn't know you played guitar," I said quietly, moving closer towards him.

Drew let his head rest against the wall, his eyes slightly opening, but his bangs covered most of them. Again with the blushing… "I didn't think it mattered to you. Besides, no one knows I play guitar anyway."

"Why don't they?" I continued asking. I was a naturally curious person, sue me.

"Is this some sort of interview?" he asked while flicking his hair out of his eyes. "I just never thought to tell anyone, it's never come up in a conversation. Plus, I've known you for – what – eight hours? It's not important anyway, I just play it to pass time."

I scoffed. "Playing an instrument is _so _important."

"Oh, well, then do you play one, August?"

"For your information I play the guitar and the violin with some piano," I bragged, crossing my arms with a smug smile on my face.

"Interesting," Drew commented, raising an eyebrow. "If you're not here to stalk me, then why are you here?"

"I'm meeting up with Dawn, Misty and Leaf. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, it's not anything to me. I just wanted to make sure you weren't creeping on me."

"Why would I want to be creeping on you, Drew? Anyway, I'm going. Dawn is going to be here soon," I said, beginning to walk away. "Bye, Grasshead."

"See you later, May," he said before closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall again, leaving his guitar next to him.

As I was walking away, not only did I realize he said my name, but he was actually sort of nice to me. Maybe I could give him a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**I know my chapters are short now but they will get longer once the story starts progressing. I'm just trying to get all the introductory stuff out of the way.**

**So why did you think Drew had that reaction when May mentioned a rose? And why doesn't he tell anyone he plays guitar?**

**Also I hope I'm doing good with Drew's character, but once in awhile he will be OOC once he sort of opens up to May.**

**_Thank you for the reviews I received! They helped!_**

**R&R!**

**Next chapter will be posted soon, I have nothing else to do, I'm sick:(**

**-Dorkyreader859**

_**Edited A/N:** Again with how I was a loser. Also, you can already tell how I've changed the story. No more rose and blah blah. Okay, bye bye :')_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I'm back and I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Literally, my life's been a huge blur.**

**Between homework, projects, tests, strings concerts, _SEEING THE HUNGER GAMES(WHICH MIGHT I ADD WAS AWESOME), _writer's block, and life in general my free time just slips away.**

**CURSE YOU SCHOOL!**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews I received! They really motivate me! Okay, now on to the chapter, I hope it doesn't dissapoint! And also I know it's short but I had like thirty minutes to write this and I really wanted to update. Now on with the show!**

_**Edited: **6/6/13_

* * *

><p>My cheeks were puffed out as I tapped my pencil eraser on my cheek. I let out the puff of air that I'd been holding in for quite the long time.<p>

"Why does homework have to be so hard?" I groaned in annoyance, burying my face in my soft comforter. When I looked up, my glasses were slightly crooked so I straightened them before giving myself a small pep talk, and finishing my homework. Seriously, it was like teachers didn't want you to have a life outside of school.

Once I'd finished my homework (or as I now called it, the pile of pointless work that keeps me from having a social life), I went downstairs to see what was on the TV… and because I wanted to consume a bowl of cookie dough ice cream.

After I'd gotten a bowl filled with creamy goodness, I plopped myself on the couch and grabbed the remote, switching on the TV and flipping through some channels. Eventually, it turned on to one of those gossip shows. I was about to change it, not caring for those shows, when I saw my name and a picture of me; or rather the old me with the glasses free face and long hair.

I turned up the volume, now curious, and sat on the edge of the couch, shoveling ice cream in my mouth. Thankfully, Mom was upstairs in her room, working and not here or she'd become extremely worried and call my agent, Brock, and start going on and on about how I've been caught. She tends to overreact sometimes. Just shows she cares, I guess.

I guess it was also good my brother, Max, was at a boarding school and my dad was on a long-term business trip. He's always on them, and we hardly get to see him at all. He loves what he does though, so I don't have the heart to complain and tell him to come back home. Besides, I'm not even there all the time.

The host, who was wearing a tight dress and high heels, was talking with the tone of voice that all those hosts have. The whole 'serious' thing going on. Honestly, I don't see why people want to know so much about celebrities. We're no different from anyone else.

"One of the biggest stories in Hollywood is concerning where May Maple has run off to. We've been told by her management team that she is going on a long vacation due to working herself too hard and needing some time to relieve stress. Where could she be having this 'vacation'?" she stressed the word 'vacation' as if it was just a cover up – even though it was. "Who knows, maybe she's in Hawaii with this hottie." They then showed a grainy picture of a brunette and a tall guy with blonde hair.

From far away the girl had hair like I used to and looked the same height, but that definitely was not me. First of all her boobs were way bigger than mine. I looked down at my chest and shrugged. It's not like they were small but… Okay May, stop talking about the size of your boobs.

Not only that, but this guy didn't look like my type at all. I wasn't exactly sure what my type was, but whatever this guy is, isn't it. I wonder how much the paparazzi paid the two to pose for this picture.

The thought made my blood boil. This was one of the reasons why I wanted to talk a break in the first place. I wanted to escape all the rumors and other shit that the media said. None of it is ever true.

"Looks like May could be getting cozy with someone new! Only time will tell, and when she returns I just know the public will be bouncing with questions. I hope Little Miss Charming is prepared! Especially with all her fans wondering where she is. Her fandom – or as they call themselves – 'Charminators' are known as the most dedicated fans. Let's see how this plays out with her return," the host finished with a smile before moving on to another celebrity victim.

I stuck my tongue out at the TV and switched it off before tossing the remote across the room onto another chair.

I was so caught up in my thoughts from this show, I didn't hear Mom come down the stairs, into the kitchen, and ask for me to run to the grocery store to pick up some things for her.

"Oh, May, I'm glad you're here. I need to ask if you can run to the grocery store for me and pick up a couple things. I have the list right here and the store is only a ten minute walk."

Mom had to repeat the question a couple times before I finally answered. "Sure, but you're lucky I finished my homework earlier!" I joked while I walked out the door.

I think the thing I liked most about being here for the time being was I didn't have to _hide_. Going to the store wasn't a big deal and it wouldn't be on the cover of a magazine. I just felt _normal_ for once.

And I loved it.

The walk to the store didn't take me long; it was only a couple blocks away from my temporary home. It was still around seven, too, so the sun was still out and the weather felt nice as well.

I walked in through the automatic doors and grabbed a little basket, checking the small list Mom had given to me. First on the list was toothpaste, so I wandered around the unfamiliar store until I came across an aisle with way too many choices to choose from.

"Why do people need so many options for toothpaste? You can only try so many," I said quietly to myself, reaching up on my tiptoes to buy a brand I was familiar with that was located on the top shelf.

When I finally got it, I let out a satisfied sigh and walked out of the aisle to go and look for where the bread was located.

While walking through the store, I skidded to a stop upon seeing a familiar boy in front of me.

It had been about a month since our encounter at the school in August, and none of us have talked about it. Our bickering has actually gotten worse, almost to the point where I've been threatened by teachers to get a detention.

"Hey there, March."

I rolled my eyes at Drew's constant need to get my name wrong. And on _purpose, _too. My name really isn't that hard to remember.

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull that my name is May? Say it with me slowly, Drew, _May_," I said slowly, taking another step forward and crossing my arms, my basket hanging from my wrist.

Drew stuck a hand out and pushed my shoulder to get me to back away. He succeeded as I stumbled back a couple steps. I glared at him.

"I know it's not a hard name, I just like saying it to piss you off. Looks like it's working, too."

I groaned in annoyance, resisting the urge to punch him in the arm. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You know, just waiting in the middle of a grocery store for you to come just so you can ask me a bunch of questions that are pointless and irrelevant," Drew said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes again and walked away.

Or at least I tried to.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, May"

I turned around to make a comeback of how I didn't want to see him, when I noticed he was gone. That guy is so strange.

* * *

><p>I slammed my hand down on my alarm to stop that <em>majestic <em>noise, and rolled out of bed, promptly sliding off my bed. I attempted to grab on to the covers to save myself when really I just looked like a flailing dinosaur clawing at my blanket.

My hand lazily reached up on my nightstand to grab my glasses after I'd recovered from my fall. I put on the plastic framed glasses and went to my closet, pulling out the first thing my hands grabbed. A pair of denim shorts and an old t-shirt with my favorite baseball team's name written on it. I put on the casual outfit and slipped on some socks and my Sperry Topsiders before trudging over to my bathroom.

I gritted my teeth and made some interesting noises as I tugged a brush through my hair. Then, I brushed my teeth and left the room, grabbing my backpack on the way.

I slowly walked down the stairs, letting a yawn slip past my lips. On the last step, I slipped and almost fell flat on my face before I caught myself. I'm not always the most coordinated person in the morning... not like I ever am, though.

When I was safely on the floor I journeyed to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of toast that Mom had made, and started munching on it, sitting on the counter.

"Good morning, Mother," I said, stuffing the rest of the toast in my mouth. "It's a nice morning, isn't it? The sun is shining and it's not too hot, not too cold." I smiled as Mom only raised an eyebrow at me as she loaded the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I wouldn't expect you to be in a good mood. From what I heard upstairs and when you were coming down here, I'd think a zombie was my daughter," she mused.

"Har har, you're so funny," I said dryly, hopping off the counter and grabbing my backpack once again. "I think I'm going to be off now, bye Mom!"

I was in a very good mood this morning and in an even better mood when I saw my three best friends sitting on the steps of the school.

Misty was wearing her hair in the usual fiery ponytail while wearing Nike tennis shoes, denim shorts, and a t-shirt.

Dawn was wearing a pink dress that went a little above her knees, pink ballet flats, and a white cardigan.

Finally Leaf was wearing knee length denim shorts, a long-sleeved green shirt, and green Converse high tops. Her bangs were in her eyes and her hair was framing her face as she was staring dreamily at someone.

"Uh, guys is Leaf okay?" I asked while waving my hand in her face. Dawn and Misty tried to contain their laughter but failed.

"She's been staring at Gary for the last ten minutes! The sad thing is, I'm not even exaggerating" Misty said while giving in and laughing, covering her mouth with her hands.

"This is the best thing ever, I don't even think she realizes what she's doing," Dawn joined in.

I started laughing too. It was no secret of who everyone liked.

"Oh come on guys, give her a break. We all know that you guys would be dreaming about your crushes if you could right now," I said, laughing and rolling my eyes.

Misty and Dawn both blushed, they're laughter ending.

"And that, May, is why I love you," Leaf said, standing up and hugging me suddenly. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her as well.

"Love you too, Leaf," I said, pulling away just as the five-minute bell rang.

"Leaf, we have to go or Mr. Dick-face is definitely going to make us stay after class to clean the room if we're late again," Misty said to Leaf.

"Ugh, you're right." Leaf hung her head as they both waved goodbye, ran up the steps, and through the doors.

"Shall we go, May?" Dawn asked me, using a Posh accent.

"We shall," I mimicked back while linking arms with her. The two of us laughed at how big of losers we were as we walked to class.

Luckily for us, though, we had Professor Juniper who was completely awesome. Even if we were late, she wouldn't care.

When we made it to the class, the bell had just rung as we walked through the door. Technically, we weren't late.

We walked to our shared table at the back of the class as Professor Juniper started talking. She seemed a lot more excited than usual.

"Good morning, guys!" Professor Juniper exclaimed while picking up an Expo marker. She turned to face us, flashing a smile, and then whipped back around so she could write something on the board.

"Inspiration," she stated while underlining the word on the board. She paused, letting us be confused. "Our semester project is all about what inspires you. I don't care if you make a drawing, a painting, a sculpture... It doesn't matter as long as it _inspires_ you. But, by the end of the semester, you better have something spectacular and worthy of an A! Listen, guys, this is no easy project, which is why it's taking the whole semester. You have to reach within and pull it out from within." The entire class stared blankly at her. She laughed. "Translation: no procrastinating and waiting until the night before it's due to start."

Almost everyone groaned as Professor Juniper just laughed, telling us to get to work.

"Ugh, I don't know what to do. How the hell am I supposed to 'reach from within!'" Dawn said, resting her chin on her hands.

"Dawn, it's literally been five seconds. You'll figure out what to do," I told her, nudging her shoulder with mine.

"Whatever, May. You don't have to be so positive," she said back, laughing and nudging me as well before getting to work.

Meanwhile, I had no idea what I would do either… maybe a sculpture of a music note?

_Lame._

The thing is, I don't know what gives me the inspiration to write a piece of music. I just do it, I guess. Random things happen that give the urge - the desire - to write something.

Desire? How am I supposed to incorporate that in a project?

I twisted my lips to the side in thought, taking out a piece of paper to brainstorm on. This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Algebra was boring, like usual, and almost unbearable with Drew being - well, Drew.<p>

What I didn't know, was that chemistry was going to be that much worse. Especially when I heard Professor Oak began talking.

"So, a lot of you guys aren't going to like this - but before you start moaning and groaning, let me explain what it is. I think this could be fun.

You and your partner are going to be making soap. First, you must research the history of and manufacturing of soap. Then, you'll proceed in making a bar with materials you can buy at the store. Along with this, there will be a fifteen page paper, the first ten pages being the research of soap, and the last five being about how you came to make the soap. This is a big project and while I'll be giving you time in class to work, you must make the soap outside of school. Also, I will be picking your partners."

The entire class groaned. I glanced at Dawn as she was looking back at me.

"I hate life," she mouthed, making me laugh.

"Me too," I mouthed back.

But seriously, what was up with the teachers giving semester projects?

"Professor, who are our partners?" a kid in the class asked. Many of the students questioned, too.

"Whoa, guys, slow down,'' he laughed. "Your partners are going to be the person you share you table with."

"What?!" I exclaimed, slamming my hand on the table.

Professor Oak turned his gaze on me. "Problem, Miss Miracle?"

It was then I noticed every pair of eyes was on me, a few people laughing, knowing the relationship Drew and I shared.

My face turned red as I sunk in my seat. "No, it's nothing."

"That's what I thought," he chuckled. The teachers knew we fought a lot too. "Maybe you'll make a friend out of this."

"Doubtful," I heard Drew mutter. I glared at him.

"Anyways, we'll have class to work but the rest is on you," Professor Oak announced before giving us the cue to begin working.

I turned to face Drew after sharing a "kill me now" look with Dawn. "Okay, Drew, we're going to be working with each other... a lot. I think it's time to… get past our _problems_. We're going to need to be somewhat…_ pleasant_," I said, scrunching my nose distastefully. It wasn't my fault I didn't like him so much. It was his.

He flicked the section of hair that was always hanging in his eyes. "Fine. But if we're going to be working together, you do realize we're going to work in class, during free period and after school, right?" He pursed his lips. "Maybe on the weekends, too."

"_Are you kidding me?_" I stared at him blankly. "We're going to work that often? Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I'd actually like to get this project done, so for the rest of the semester we don't have to do anything," he said, talking to me slowly. Dick.

"Fine," I sighed, "but the only reason I'm agreeing to this is because I have an art project too."

"Where do you want to start with the research? Manufacturing or history?" Drew asked.

I stared at him in slight shock. If I'm being honest, I was surprised he even asked for my opinion, I wasn't expecting him to.

"Are you going to sit there, gaping at me, or?" Drew asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I-I'm not gaping," I coughed, "I was just surprised that you asked for my opinion. I expected you to take control and do the whole thing by yourself. Who knew you knew what manners were."

"I'm surprised _you_ even know what manners were."

My mouth dropped, my face turning a light shade of pink.

"Look, can we just start during study hall? We're not going to get anywhere fighting, and I'd rather be working on my other project anyway."

"We just got this and you're already quitting?"

I narrowed my eyes at him before shifting my gaze to the table. "Well, I just got this other project and I have no idea what I'm going to do for it... Juniper says it's about inspiration and," I dropped my voice to a whisper, talking to myself, "that's something I haven't had in months."

I felt Drew's eyes on me and I heard him let out a deep breath. "It's okay. We can start later."

"Sorry. It's just, I've been stressed." I blushed, slumping in my seat. Drew was being nice.

"I can tell. What's up?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"Nothing," I immediately snapped, but then blushed again. "Uh, sorry."

"Well, you better get over it soon. Plus, if we get this project done," he smirked at me, "then you'll have less stuff to stress over."

"I'm not going to say this often, but you're right." I cracked a small grin at him. "We'll just start during study hall, then. Do you have that next?"

Drew nodded and once again, flicked his fringe out of his eyes.

I sighed, hoping the class would end soon. I was getting restless in my seat under Drew's intense gaze.

When the bell rang, I quickly jumped and gathered all of my binders in my arms, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"You coming?" Drew asked, already steps ahead of me.

"Yes, Drew, just give a second," I said, rolling my eyes.

Drew shrugged and walked ahead of me, out of the class. "Bye."

"_Drew._" I chased after him and out of the classroom.

"Glad to see you caught up, Miracle," he sighed.

Meanwhile, my eyes widened. "No more months?"

"Eh; Miracle seems better suited. Besides, months are getting kind of boring. You can only use the same twelve months so many times," he finished, shaking his head. The thing was, he looked completely serious.

"You're a loser," I said.

"I could say the same for you."

We walked in silence and into an empty hallway, away from the classrooms. We'd probably get in trouble for being in the halls.

The bell had rung, signaling the next period, so the hall would be free for the next forty five minutes. I sat down, leaning against the lockers that were lining the hallway, closing my eyes.

I guess Dawn went ahead to the courtyard, too.

"Don't fall asleep on me Miracle," Drew's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

I opened my eyes, rolling them, and sitting up straighter.

Drew and I decided where we should start and chose to do research on the history of soap. I never thought in all my life I'd be researching, manufacturing, and writing a paper about soap. School was weird.

Eventually, the bell rang and the two of us collected our things, standing up. Drew held a hand out to me, which I took, allowing him to pull me up.

"Okay, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be working with you," I confessed to Drew, giving him a small smile.

"Same here. Who know, maybe we'll become friend through this." He smirked, reaching in his pocket.

I glanced at him curiously. "What are you-?"

He grabbed my hand, opened it, and pressed a thorn-less rose into my hand.

"Drew?" I questioned. "What's this for?"

"Think what you want of it," he said, walking away.

I furrowed my brows, staring at the flower. I then smiled, tucking it into my pocket and walking down the now crowded hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Sorry if there are any mistakes or it seems rushed, I was just trying to get this out there. Always PM me if you have any ideassuggestions for the story.**

**And also I'm getting excited because I figured out what her art project is about and soon her and Drew will start becoming friends. It's slow but we'll definitely get there soon.**

**I just have so many ideas in my head right now! It's great, I've been suffering from writer's block since forever! GRRRR. Anway~ I hope you enjoyed. Until next time my fellow dorks:)**

**-dorkyreader859**

_**Edited A/N:** I googled chemistry projects, lol. I'm not smart, okay? I'm taking the class next year :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Edited: _**_12/7/13_

_**Edited A/N: **I finally started school so I'm actually in chemistry now, woo. Sorry I haven't done this since summer. I'm editing chapter five today too. Does anyone even read these edited chapters? :o_

* * *

><p>Language Arts was boring.<p>

The whole time we were learning new vocab because unfortunately, we had a vocab test of at least twenty new words every single week.

School was hard.

Thankfully, though, the bell finally rang and Dawn and I were off to lunch.

As we were walking, Dawn turned to me. "You've been acting a little strange since you came into class."

I looked at her, my eyebrows furrowing together. "Really? How?"

She shrugged. "You've been spacing out a lot and, well, I've caught you blushing a time or two." Dawn paused, a smirk appearing on her face. "Did something happen between you and Drew?"

"What?" I stopped in the middle of the hall, a few kids pushing me before I began walking again, Dawn laughing at me. "I have _not _been blushing!"

"Ah, but you didn't deny my suspicion!"

With that, Dawn laughed again, walking ahead of me and into the cafeteria that was quickly filling up.

I couldn't help but look down at the rose that was slightly sticking out of my front pocket. My cheeks burned as I pressed my lips together. I couldn't be blushing over that. Dawn was just putting thoughts in my head, that's all.

Spotting Dawn, now with Leaf and Misty, I walked over.

"I'm starving," I announced, getting amused looks from my three friends.

See, I've always had a big appetite ever since I was a kid. When me and my brother, Max, were younger, Mom would make the _best _spaghetti (seriously it was amazing), and we'd literally inhale the dish. We'd then ask for seconds... and thirds... and fourths. You get the picture, right?

Leaf laughed. "Aren't you always?" she joked as she walked towards the line with me, Dawn and Misty not too far behind.

I made a face, but soon joined in with Leaf's laughter. I mean, it was true.

Suddenly, her laughter stopped as a noise of excitement left her mouth. She pointed at the rose that was, still, conveniently sticking out of my pocket. "Where'd that come from?"

"Psh, you know," I said, rubbing the back of my neck and coughing, "just saw it lying around." (I'm very subtle, can't you tell?)

Leaf leaned in closer, smirking. "Drew gave it to you. Didn't he?"

"Who gave who what?" Dawn questioned before I could object Leaf's accusation (which was completely true). She had a look on her face showing she already knew what we were talking about. Great.

Misty looked over, too, giving me a curious look. "What are we talking about over here?"

"_Drew_ gave _May_ a rose," Leaf said, smiling widely. I looked over to see Dawn grinning victoriously and Misty not even trying to hold back a smile.

"So?" I asked, trying to come off as nonchalant. I'm not sure it worked as they stared at me with blank looks.

Dawn decided to approach me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I stared at her, amused at the fake seriousness on her face.

"Drew gave you a _rose._" I continued to stare at her. She coughed. "Let me elaborate. He gave you a _red _rose. Red roses symbolize love, so that _must_ mean that Drew lov-!" I quickly placed a hand over Dawn's mouth and advanced in the lunch line.

"Oh, wow, food," I said, dragging a muffled Dawn and had a laughing Leaf and Misty following close behind.

I picked up a red apple and went to the cashier to pay. I'd lost my appetite once my friends mentioned the rose and their reason behind it. It's not like the rose itself was a big deal (of course it wasn't)… but with them, it would turn into one.

Misty, thankfully, wasn't prying _as much_, and Leaf and Dawn had moved on to a new topic to talk about as we headed over to our usual table towards the back.

"Hey, Dawn," I said suddenly, her looking at me in curiosity, "have you figured out what you're doing for art?"

Dawn sighed, sadly shaking her head, Misty and Leaf now listening into our conversation.

"_Another _project?" Misty asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't tell me it's a semester project, too," Leaf said.

"Oh, but it _is _a semester project and it's all about inspiration," Dawn explained, rolling her eyes because, apparently, she still hadn't found out what to do. I haven't either, though.

"Not only that," I began, "but we have another semester project for chemistry that has to do with manufacturing our own soap... and I got partnered up with _Drew_. Go figure." I took another bite of my apple, furrowing my brows. It was then I noticed, Leaf and Misty laughing while Dawn was busy picking at her lunch.

"How convenient that Drew gets brought up into conversation once again, huh?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Guys, it's not something to turn into a big deal. We're _partners _for a project. Besides, there's no way I could even _think_ of having a boyfriend. School has only been going on for a month. Don't relationships take, I don't know, time?" I questioned sarcastically.

"You've come to have quite the relationship with us in such a short time, though," Misty reminded me. Leaf and Dawn nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Dawn laughed. "May, Misty didn't mention anything close to Drew being your boyfriend.

My jaw dropped slightly as I stuttered a response. Eventually, I just used their weakness against them.

"You know what? Maybe you guys should talk to your crushes so you can give up on teasing me. I mean, you'll probably be way too busy to worry about mine and Drew's relationship anymore." I smirked, seeing the look of disbelief on their faces. "Besides, it's so obvious who everyone likes. Leaf likes Gary, Dawn likes Paul, and Misty - don't even try denying it - you're practically in love with Ash," I stated while looking over in the direction of the table where each of the boys were sat.

Dawn, Misty, and Leaf all stared at me with the same expressions of disbelief and annoyance.

Misty pursed her lips before giving a short, force laugh and shaking her head. "I do _not _like him."

Meanwhile, Dawn was blushing furiously and Leaf was still staring at me blankly.

"Oh really?" I questioned them, laughing at their obvious lies. "I guess I'll believe you for now. But I just realized something," I began, "Now that we're talking about the boys and stuff, I've never even talked to any of them other than Drew. Maybe I should go say hi or something. Introduce myself. We can all sit together for lunch like a happy family even," I laughed.

"No!" Dawn exclaimed. "We haven't talked to them since the end of eighth grade. How awkward would it be if you asked them to sit with us?"

"Okay, be right back then," I said while shrugging, walking towards the boys' table. All I was actually doing was asking if they wanted to sit with us so I could work with Drew on my project. We had thirty minutes of lunch left; might as well be productive.

When I walked up to them, their talking stopped and all eyes looked at the random girl who appeared out of nowhere. I also got to see what they really looked like. Let's just say I can see why Dawn, Leaf, and Misty have crushes on them. They aren't exactly ugly.

Gary was as they described him. He looked like the typical, popular jerk with his dark eyes and brown hair paired with a teasing smirk. I knew he wasn't really a jerk, though. Not with some of the stories Leaf has told me about him.

Ash, who was sitting next to him, looked a lot friendlier but almost manlier in a way. He had bright brown eyes, dark and messy hair, and was looking at me curiously. His arms were crossed, showing off plenty of muscle. He seemed like an athlete which could be another reason Misty liked him. Her love of sports and athletics was no secret.

Paul didn't look as curious as the others. Instead, he was mindlessly playing with his phone (Candy Crush?), blocking his face with his purple hair. It was longer and was the classic "emo fringe" cut, his bangs falling over his forehead and into his eyes. He looked up for a short moment and I saw he had grey eyes and sharp features. He was intimidating but attractive. But the way he looked at me, narrowing his eyes and smirking, made me feel like he knew who I was.

I quickly shook off the thought.

Lastly, my eyes were on Drew who was giving me a bored look, his chin resting in his hand.

"Do you need something, December?" he asked, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. I guess he_ wasn't_ done with the months.

"You're an idiot," I deadpanned, crossing my arms. The three surrounding guys looked at our interaction curiously.

"So I've been told," he said, his smirk changing into an actual smile. "That's not why you're here, though. What do you need?"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. A small smile still pulled at my lips, though. Drew pissed me off, but I couldn't help but act a little nicer towards him since last hour. I think he was thinking the same as me considering he was smiling, something I've only seem him do once, maybe twice.

"How do you know I need anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why else would you be over here?"

"Okay fine," I sighed. "Want to work on our project? You guys can all sit with us."

"So now you want to work on the project?" Drew asked, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Yes, I do. Will you please come so we can work on it?" I pleaded, folding my hands in front of me.

Drew rolled his eyes, picking up his backpack that was slung across the back of the lunch chair. "Lead the way," he told me, kicking the back of my leg.

"Don't mind if I do," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. I looked behind me and saw the three other boys still seated. "Are you guys coming?"

Ash and Gary shared a look. "I mean, the last time we saw Leaf was at the block party a couple months ago," Ash reasoned as he picked up his stuff.

"Like you're not going over there to spend time with Misty," Gary scoffed under his breath. I wasn't even sure I heard him correctly.

Finally, Paul silently got up and walked over to the table, sitting down next to a wide-eyed Dawn. He didn't look up or even acknowledge her, but her face was still a pretty shade of pink. I raised a brow at her. Yeah, she _totally _didn't like Paul.

Ash and Gary went on ahead and sat across from Leaf and Misty, beginning a conversation that seemed natural. You wouldn't think that they hadn't talked in years.

Suddenly, Drew interrupted my thoughts, and I noticed we were still standing in the same spot. "You know, that was pretty clever what you did there," he commented, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"And what did I do exactly?" I asked with a smile, walking to the table.

"Stop being so smug," he commented, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, shut up."

We sat at the two seats left that were next to each other. Drew took out a notepad but I took it away from him and held my hand out for a pencil. He only stared at me blankly. "I have better penmanship, Grasshead."

His eyes slightly narrowed at the nickname. "Sure you do."

I only rolled my eyes and took the pencil. "This is going to be a long couple months, pal."

"Oh, come on. We all know you love having me as a partner," he said cockily, leaning back in his seat as I labeled the top of the paper, "History of Soap."

"How about the other way around? Drew, face it, you don't know what you'd do without me," I said in a light tone, scrawling both of our names in the top corner.

He scoffed. "Why do you still have my rose, then?"

I punched him in the arm. "It'd be rude if I just threw it away, you jerk."

It when then the two of us heard a light chuckle, and both of us turned to look at the source. Turns out it was Leaf. Dawn was covering her mouth though and Misty was picking at her food, a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked wryly.

"Oh, nothing," Misty commented, shrugging.

"Yeah," Leaf inputted, taking a sip from her juice box, "You know, other than the fact that this ship is sailing itself."

Every male at the table stared at her blankly while my mouth dropped open. "Leaf!"

"It's more than that. It's like a luxury cruise ship," Dawn added, earning some, "ooh's" and "ah's" from the other two girls.

I shook my head sadly. "I can't handle you three."

Drew turned to me. "What exactly are they talking about."

"Um, don't worry about it," I said quickly, getting back to writing and trying to ignore Drew's piercing stare at me.

* * *

><p>Leaf and I walked into the orchestra room after lunch had ended. She'd gone to get her cello while I got my violin. As I moved to tune my D string, Professor Juniper walked into the room, smiling brightly.<p>

"Hey, guys!" she greeted, moving to sit at the tall chair that was behind her stand at the front of the class. "As you know, we'll have our annual concert at the end of the semester. So, we need to find out what chairs you'll be in and what pieces we'll play. But, we're going to try something different this year. I've already picked out four of our pieces, but I'm going to let you guys make suggestions and then we'll vote. Sound good?" The class made noises of approval as they nodded their heads.

Leaf's hand shot up immediately. "How about something Vivaldi?"

"D Minor is my favorite," I commented with a small smile.

"Actually, that's a really good idea," a girl with silver hair from the viola section said, "Besides, the song has a lot of opportunities to show off the talent in this department. There are violin and cello solos, too."

Professor Juniper nodded from her seat as other kids in the class agreed as well. "From what I'm hearing, most of you like this idea of Vivaldi in D Minor?"

"Yeah," the class said as a whole.

The young professor smirked. "It's settled then. Also, sign up for a time before or after school to audition and to see what chair you'll playing. Moving on, let's sight read one of our other pieces..."

* * *

><p>"Hey May," Misty greeted me as I walked through the door of the Spanish room. She leaned back in her seat next to mine as she waited for me to sit down.<p>

"Hey," I said, getting out my binder, "We didn't have homework, right?"

My ginger friend smiled at me, tapping her pencil against her desk. "Nope."

I sighed a sigh of relief as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Our teacher, Señora Vega, told us to start conjugating imperfect verbs, so with one last exchange with Misty, I began working. Less than a minute later, I felt something hit my head. I looked behind me, not noticing anything.

"It's from me," Misty whispered, looking slightly exasperated.

Laughing quietly, I looked at my desk to see a small piece of paper that was crumpled up into a ball. I opened it, reading Misty's perfectly sized, perfectly written handwriting.

_I hope you know I will get you back for what you did at lunch. But, to get us even for now, I'm just going to say that yes, I do think you and Drew are perfect for each other. I really hope I said that without sounding to much like Dawn. Uh, not sure if that went to well though._

_-Misty_

I raised an eyebrow, quickly writing my own message under hers.

_You're joking, right? And here I was thinking you were the wise one out of us all. _

_-May_

After passing the note to Misty, I watched her roll her eyes before writing back. She glanced at the teacher quickly before reaching over and placing it on the edge of my desk.

_Ha, what gave you the impression that I would be a wise one? But seriously, I honestly ship you and Drew (I'm starting to sound like Leaf and Dawn, oh no). It's obvious you two like each other. I don't know, I just think you should at least think about it. You and Drew being a thing, I mean._

_-Misty_

I glanced at the wisest - I still think she is the wisest no matter what she says - of all my friends and thought for a moment. Was it actually obvious that I liked Drew? Did I even like him? I don't think I do.

That's what got me to where I am now: sitting in the last hour of the day, rereading Misty's note under my desk. Why was I even putting so much thought into these words that Misty had written while she was supposed to be conjugating?

Stop thinking, I told myself, you don't like him, not even a little bit. Stop letting people put ideas in your head.

In the middle of my internal rant, the bell rang, surprising me and making me jump. I heard Dawn laugh.

"You were zoning out the last ten minutes of class. What's up?" she asked, gathering her books and walking to the door with me.

"Oh, it's nothing. I-" A hand quickly grasped my wrist, the warmth spreading through my whole arm, giving me goosebumps. I heard Dawn let out a small squeal as I gulped. But nothing was going on, I was probably just paranoid from what Misty was saying earlier.

I turned around and saw Drew, staring at me with those sharp, green eyes. He let go of my wrist. "Do you want to come over to my house right now? Since we want to hurry and get the project done with . . . I thought it would be a good idea to go ahead and get a head start on it."

"Uh, yeah sure," I said quickly, feeling my face heat up. I looked at Dawn who was smiling widely, already walking backwards and out of the classroom.

"You know what, May? Just text me later and I'll see you tomorrow, okay? See you later," she said, turning around and walking down the hall outside.

After watching her until she turned a corner, I turned to Drew, laying my arm over my stomach so my hand could hold my other arm. "Are we going now?"

Drew seemed to finally notice he was still standing there staring at me. "Oh, yeah. My car is in the parking lot by the gym, October."

"I thought you were done with the months, you liar," I said, following him nonetheless.

He just turned around and smirked. "Come on."

Rolling my eyes, I lightly jogged, catching up to Drew and walking at his side. When we were in the parking lot, Drew's car was nothing that I expected. It wasn't some fancy BMW or Mercedes like every other student had. Instead, he had a pickup truck that looked worn down with age. I couldn't help the slight gasp that left my lips and the way my eyes widened.

"While you may annoy me to no end, I freaking love your car, Drew!" I said excitedly, smiling up at Drew who gave me a crooked smile back.

"Then get in," he replied, kicking his foot in the direction of the passenger side.

"But my mom told me to never get in cars with creepy men," I explained to him, trying my best to keep a straight face.

Drew turned to look at me. "So you think I'm creepy?" I nodded. He lightly bumped me on the forehead and said, "Well I think you're a ditz." He turned back around and hopped in the driver's seat. I shook my head and got in the passenger's seat.

Suddenly I felt the urge to be alone with Drew for the rest of the afternoon. Seriously, where the _hell_ did that come from? I slapped my forehead vowing that I'd kill Misty tomorrow.

Drew looked at me but I just shook my head. Remembering that I never texted Mom to tell her I wasn't coming home, I took out my phone and sent her a message saying I was with a friend. God knows what would happen if I told her I was with a boy. She'd explode with happiness and turn into Dawn.

When the car stopped, I looked up from my phone to see his house. It looked like my temporary house - all the houses did.

"Nice house." I smirked.

"I know," he said jokingly, flicking his hair in the process. I punched his arm. He just laughed and then walked up the little walkway to a massive oak door. I followed suit. Drew pulled open the door and motioned for me to come in. The first thing I noticed was a grand marble staircase and a crystal chandelier. One thing for sure is the people that attend Miami View High are not cheap.

Clacking heels caught my attention and I looked up to see an older woman, who looked to be around her late thirties. She had bright green hair, the same shade as Drew's, and crystal blue eyes. She looked intimidating but the friendliness shining through her eyes told a different story.

"Oh, Drew you're home! Who's your friend here?" The person, who I figured was Drew's mom, asked, stopping in front of us and looking at me.

"May this is my mom, Mom this is May," Drew said hurriedly. I shot him a look of confusion.

"Well that's no introduction," she said with a raised eyebrow. She turned to me. "I'm Belle, or I guess as you've noticed, I'm also Drew's mom." Belle held out her hand and I smiled and shook it.

"Hi, I'm May Miracle," I said, smiling at her. The name Miracle didn't sound as foreign as it used to.

"Oh, you have an accent. Where are you from?"

I bit my lip, but realized I didn't have to hide where I was from. "Texas. I just moved here at the beginning of the semester but at the end, I'm leaving again. My dad is away on business and my little brother is at boarding school, so my mom and I are just staying in a temporary house." The second I started talking, I realized I gave away _way _too much information. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Drew asked. "Does anyone know?"

I shook my head, keeping my mouth shut.

Belle jumped back into the conversation and said, "Well that's too bad. I guess that means you'll have to spend as much time as you can with Drew."

"Huh?" I muttered, my face turning red.

"Okay, um," I heard Drew say quickly as he shook his head. "Let's go do the project now, April."

"Hey," I complained, following him as he walked through his house. "Stop calling me months, you know my name."

Drew shrugged me off, walking down a staircase into what I assumed was his basement. When I got down there, I saw he had that kind of really fluffly carpet you want to bury yourself in. He didn't give into my desire to make a carpet-angel, and instead led me over to the couch and we sat down facing each other, both cross legged.

"Okay, so far we've got the research done and typed. All that's left is to edit it, make the soap, and type that up. Luckily, we're ahead of most everyone else, though," he said, resting his chin in his hand, his elbow rested on his knee.

I pressed my lips together, nodding. "How about I edit the research and you make a list of the supplies we need for the soap. Next time, we can make the soap."

"Sounds good, May."

"You called me May," I pointed out quickly, reaching over to punch his arm.

He rolled his eyes, handing me a laptop that was on the floor. "Get to work, Miracle."

Sticking my tongue out at him, I got to work, scanning over the ten pages we'd typed up. After working for a good ten minutes, I heard the basement door open and close. Drew looked past me and I turned to see who had walked in. She looked around thirteen years old, with green hair that reached her waist and bangs that hung over her equally bright green eyes. She was like a mini Drew and completely gorgeous.

"Who's the girl?"

"Caitryn," Drew acknowledged her, setting down the notebook he had in his hands and resting his face in his hands again. "What are you doing here? I thought you had guitar lessons until five," he said, looking slightly annoyed.

I, on the other hand, perked up immediately. "You play guitar?"

She nodded. "Yep. And so does Drew."

"I know, I've caught him in the act before," I said, shrugging. Caitryn laughed. "By the way, I'm May."

"Caitryn," she said with a smile, walking towards me and Drew. "You know, I like your girlfriend, Drew." She turned to face me again. "You're really pretty, plus you also kind of remind me of someone . . . But I can't think of them. Ugh, this is going to bug me! Anyway, how long have you and Grasshead been dating?"

Ignoring the "you remind me of something part", I laughed and said, "You call him Grasshead, too!"

"I love you!" the girl across from me said, high-fiving me and breaking a personal record of the loudest high-five given.

"November, how about mentioning the part where we aren't dating?" Drew asked from his spot on the couch as he played on his phone. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned back to his sister.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint but me and your brother aren't dating, nor will we ever," I commented, smirking at Drew. He returned the look.

"Then why are you flirting? Mom thought you were dating too."

I raised my eyebrows, my mouth slightly gaping open. "That was not flirting!"

Caitryn laughed, tilting her head back. "Whatever, my soon to be sister-in-law. I've got to start my homework; bye you crazy kids," she said, walking out of the room.

"And that annoying creature was my baby sister," Drew said suddenly from behind me.

I jumped, turning around. I hadn't noticed he'd gotten up from the couch.

"Aw, I liked her. She's cute and funny," I said, pushing Drew's shoulder jokingly as I offhandedly commented, "How's she related to you?"

He scoffed. "You're just in denial, May. I mean, I'm Drew Hayden."

Rolling my eyes at the arrogant loser, I reminded him we had our project to do. So, we spent the rest of the afternoon working our tails off and coming up with our final product for our research paper and the list for the materials we needed.

By the time I left, it was six in the evening and when we walked up the stairs to the main floor, Belle was in the living room with Caitryn as the two watched TV.

"Hey, thank you so much for letting me come over," I said while smiling warmly at the green-haired woman.

Belle stood up from her spot and smiled at me. "No problem, May. Really, come over whenever."

Hearing her nice words, I slightly blushed and nodded my head. "Well, I guess I'll be going then." I turned to Drew. "See you tomorrow, Drew."

"Nah, I'll drive you home, May," he said, grabbing his keys and walking ahead of me to the door.

I was a bit surprised at first, but quickly smiled and followed him outside, waving to Caitryn and Belle, missing the small smirks they sent each other.

"Guess what?" I challenged Drew as he pulled out of his driveway.

"What?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"You called me by my actual name again," I pointed out, placing a hand over my heart, "I'm honored. Truly."

"You're so odd," he commented, rolling his eyes.

"Can I ask you another question?" I asked again, ignoring his reply.

"Why not?"

"Did _the _Drew Hayden mean it when he said I wasn't so bad and he could manage being friends with me?"

"Oh, I'll definitely have to try really hard to manage it," he sighed, smiling as I shot him a dirty look. "No, but really, you aren't annoying _all _the time. A lot of the time, sure, but not every second. You're okay."

I laughed. "I honestly don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Take it however you like," Drew said, repeating his words from earlier that day.

For the rest of the ride, I gave Drew the directions to my house. After only a couple minutes, we arrived, and I unbuckled my seat belt and smiled at Drew.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Not a big deal," he said, brushing me off.

I stuck my tongue out at him, getting out of the car.

"Miracle," Drew called as I walked up to my porch. I turned around just in time to catch another rose as he tossed it from his car window.

Smirking, I raised it up, tipping it towards him. He laughed as I turned around to walk into my house.

You know, maybe I could get used to the no fame life and getting up at six A.M. along with doing buckets of homework and studying.

I looked down at the rose one more time and noticed how my heart was beating so fast. A thought crossed my mind.

Nah, that couldn't be it.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back with a new chapter! I added some of the other shipping in this one so I'm just going to cut to the chase..enjoy!_

_And I do NOT own Pokemon! (Oh and this chapter is fluffyXD)_

**_Edited: _**_1/1/14_

* * *

><p>As soon as I woke up and realized it was <em>finally <em>Friday, it was like the clouds opened as the light from Heaven shone down on the earth. So basically my mood increased by about one hundred percent.

I moved to my closet, tugging down what my hands grabbed first, which proved to be rather dressy. Whether that was a good or bad thing was unknown to me.

I slipped on the white dress that went around mid-thigh and had a sweetheart neckline and then put on the mustard colored cardigan that was the same length as the dress. Lastly, I put on a skinny brown belt around my waist and slipped my feet into brown ankle boots.

Once I was completely done getting ready, I saw it was a quarter past seven. Seeing that school started in thirty minutes, I walked out of my room. As I saw Mom was still sleeping, I walked quietly downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and a granola bar and I walked outside, the morning air cool. As I was scrolling through my phone, a message popped up with Dawn's name in my phone ("My Bluenette Love", if you'd like to know).

* * *

><p><em>To: Me<em>

_From: My Bluenette Love_

_Sent: 7.22_

_Excuse me, but how did your date go with Drew last night? _

* * *

><p><em>To: My Bluenette Love<em>

_From: Me_

_Sent: 7.23_

_We're not a couple. Sorry to disappoint, dear. _

* * *

><p><em>To: Me<em>

_From: My Bluenette Love_

_Sent: 7.25_

_Yeah, okay, whatever floats you boat. Still, we're waiting to hear all about it. See you soon, May c:_

* * *

><p>I shook my head, locking my phone and slipping it into my bag that was hanging off my shoulder. Honestly, I wasn't sure whether or not they were teasing about me and Drew anymore. And for some reason, I didn't mind all that much.<p>

Shrugging my shoulders, I continued to make my way to school, kicking small pebbles along the sidewalks and singing to myself under my breath. I felt the familiar twitch in my fingers as I longed for my guitar. As I continued to hum, I took out a notebook I took with me everywhere and began scrawling out chords and lyrics across the paper - none of it in any particular order.

When I got to school, I stuffed the notebook back in my bag and raised an eyebrow as I saw not only Misty, Leaf and Dawn, but also Gary, Paul, Ash, and Drew. I began walking to the stairs of the school, only to be met with Dawn halfway there.

I adjusted my bag. "I hope you know I'm not giving you any _juicy details_. There aren't exactly many," I confessed.

Dawn's smile didn't falter. "Oh, I'm not too worried. It'll happen soon."

"Hey, what are you-"

"Let's go!"

She grabbed my hand, tugging me up the steps, keeping a hold of me until we were with everyone. It's not like I was going to run away or anything.

"I brought a special friend," she announced, bumping her shoulder into mine. Her small frame didn't do much to me, though.

"Special's the right word," Drew said teasingly, his arms crossing over his chest. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up."

"Oh, what a comeback."

I rolled my eyes at him, but the small and barely there smirk made my lips quirk up as well.

"Stop flirting," Gary said suddenly, a couple laughs erupting from the group.

Drew rolled his eyes, just like I'd done to him a couple seconds earlier. "Dude, do you want me to make it so that you wish you'd never spent so much time on your hair today?"

"You wouldn't," Gary said, narrowing his eyes and bringing his hands up to shield the chestnut spikes.

Leaf reached over and tugged on his hair, bringing his head down to hers. "Well, I just did, so ha."

Crossing his arms, Leaf only laughed, releasing him from her grip.

Misty cleared her throat, her cheeks a light red that showed she was laughing. "Leaf, we've got to get going - class is in three minutes."

"Hey, I'm in your class too!" Ash commented, looking offended.

"Uh, me too," Gary added, placing a hand over his heart. "I mean, how could you ever forget someone like me? I'm so charming it's unhealthy."

Leaf and Misty both scoffed, turning on their heels. "Then come on," they said in unison.

I laughed at the scene in front of me, seeing Ash and Gary trail behind like little puppies.

When they turned the corner, I turned around, but only saw Drew with me. I jumped in surprise at how close he was to me, only a step away. He didn't seem to notice though.

"Where'd Dawn and Paul go?" I asked, licking my lips and trying to swallow the sudden lump down my dry throat. Drew's hands fell on my shoulders, and I jumped slightly, goosebumps growing on my arms.

He stared at me, his green eyes studying my movements. "Why're you so anxious all of a sudden, Miracle? They just said they were heading off and then left." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Come on, you have art first, right? My class is next to it."

"Uh, yeah, okay," was my smart reply. Still giving me a strange look, Drew took the lead and I followed him as we walked past lockers and the classrooms that were quickly filling with people.

"I do not want to go to art," I groaned as we walked.

"Thought you liked it," Drew commented.

I nodded my head. "Of course I do. But remember that whole _inspiration _thing I told you about earlier? I have no idea what to do on it, so for the last month I've been avoiding Juniper and doodling in the back. And let me tell you, it's not fun."

Drew chuckled lightly. "Well, have fun. It looks like we're at your stop."

"You're kind of a loser," I told him, hugging my books close to my chest and looking at him through squinted eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Go to class." He shoved me into the room, walking away before I could say anything. Rolling my eyes at his usual behavior, I walked into the room just as the bell rang, making my way to Dawn at our table.

The bluenette immediately began talking, as per usual. "Juniper is giving us the option to go to the library if you still haven't figured out what you're doing your project on. She says everyone needs to start working by the end of the day," Dawn explained, eyeing me with a smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "It's not my fault I haven't thought of anything!"

She laughed. "Don't have too much fun without me."

Giving her a teasing shove, I went to Professor Juniper so she could give me a library pass before walking through the halls and entering the library. To my surprise it was completely empty. I expected at least a couple classes to be working at the many tables. Guess not.

Walking farther into the library, I raised a brow when I spotted a certain grasshead occupying a table off to the side. Shrugging, I decided to join him and pulled out the chair next to his to sit down in.

"You again," he said, not taking his eyes off the paper he was writing on. He flipped a page in a book next to him, ignoring my presence.

"Wow, what a warm welcome," I said with heavy sarcasm. I looked at his paper. "What are you working on?"

He looked up, locking eyes with me. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and simply replied, "Work. What are you supposed to be doing up here?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, Drew, I'm glad you're so descriptive. I'm supposed to be researching and brainstorming on what inspires me so I can start my project for art."

"That project again?" Drew asked, placing his pencil down for a moment. "Haven't you had that for almost a month?"

"Shut up," I said, a slight blush forming on my cheeks. "I just don't know what inspires me. I already told you that much. I've been lacking inspiration for awhile now."

Drew perked a brow at me. A smirk began to grow on his face. "Well then you better start working on it, huh?"

I hit his shoulder with my notepad. "Then stop distracting me."

"So you admit that I do indeed distract you."

That earned him another hit.

For the rest of the hour, the two of us worked quietly side by side. We didn't talk anymore, and only looked up from our work when the librarian would pass through, sorting books on the shelves or when a person would come in and out of the room.

And when the bell finally rang, the both of us stood up, packing out stuff. I groaned.

"What?" Drew asked, pushing his chair in and walking out of the library with me.

I looked up at him. "Algebra," I said simply while my brows furrowed in distress.

"Really, Miracle? It's just math. It's not even that hard - well, for me. I guess it's different for you."

I glared at him, but he only smirked at me. Drew was obviously proud of his ability to get under my skin so easily. What a loser.

"It's not like I'm bad it it, it just takes effort and-!" I was quickly caught off by a speeding brunette running straight into me. Said girl gripped my shoulders and when I could finally open my eyes, I saw it was none other than Leaf. "Leaf? What's up?" I asked as I lightly laughed from her aggressive actions.

"More like what's right, May! I got a date to the dance," she announced, a bright smile on her face.

"Dance?" I asked dumbly, raising my brows. No one had told me about one.

Leaf let go of my shoulders and smirked, resting a hand on her hip. "Yeah, it's the Fall Ball. It's on the fifteenth. Haven't you seen the fliers?"

I shook my head. "No. Don't they talk about it on the announcements?"

"Only the week before the dance," Leaf said.

Not even realizing it, I began to smile. I'd love to go to a school dance. Check another thing off my "Live a Life of a Normal Teenager List" because this was right up there.

"Oh," I said suddenly, "who are you going with?"

Drew decided to step into the conversation. "If the obvious is correct, Leaf's probably going with Gary. And Misty will go with Ash. And Dawn will go with Paul. Somehow," he informed me with a flick of his hair to get his shaggy bangs out of his eyes.

Leaf rolled her eyes and laughed. "Don't forget about you going with May, loser," she pointed out. Seriously, too. She wasn't joking.

"I'm not going with Drew," I said, shades of pink dusting my cheeks.

"Yeah, okay," Leaf laughed. "Anyway, my class is on the other side of the school. See you during lunch!" With that, she was off.

Sighing, I looked up at Drew who was still standing beside me. He was a mischievous look on his face with the way a smirk was tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What?" I asked, tugging at the ends of my hair, my cheeks warming at the way he was looking at me.

"You wouldn't want to go to the dance with me at all? Even if I ended up asking you?" he asked. He seemed to notice how flustered I was becoming with made me that much more.

I'd never had a boyfriend. There, the truth is out. And it was weird because I could somehow see Drew as a good boyfriend. For me.

Immediately, I stopped my thoughts and tried to ignore the way my palms grew clammier.

"Well, it depends," I said, trying to sound like the idea of going to a dance with him as _my date _wasn't a big deal.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a rose. "You seem to like these," he commented, handing it to me. As always it was thorn-less and the perfect color of red.

"They're alright," I murmured. Still, I took it.

"May," Drew said suddenly. I looked up at him. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Letting my head tilt to the side, I asked, "And you're not just asking me this to prove that I'd go with you if you asked?"

"Nope," he laughed, a crooked smile replacing the smirk.

"Well," I said, stretching the word out, "yeah, I'll go with you."

Suddenly, Drew grabbed my hand in his and began running down the hall. "I'm not hitting on you by holding your hands," he commented, "but there are only thirty seconds until class, and I don't want a detention."

I squeaked a noise of surprise, but ran right along with him.

* * *

><p>Sooner than I expected, the school day was over and Dawn and I parted ways so we could go to our lockers to deposit our books. When I was done with that, I made my way to the front of the school and was a bit caught off guard with I saw not only my three best friends, but also four familiar males. I guess they were really becoming friends again and this morning wasn't a one time thing.<p>

I skipped down the steps and while approaching them I greeted, "Hey guys."

"Hey," Misty said, waving to me.

When I finally got to them, I couldn't stop my surprise from filling my body. Not only was Gary's arm wrapped around Leaf's waist, but Ash had Misty's hand in his own. How much could have happened in the time of one school day? And Dawn and Paul didn't seem too far behind, as Paul wouldn't tear his gaze from the shorter girl.

"May."

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Drew say my name. He came up to me and nodded in the direction of the rest of our friends. "Since they're all doing something, how about we work on our project today? We're almost done, anyway."

I nodded. "Sure. My house?"

"Yeah," he agreed with a shrug.

Everyone began to say goodbye and part ways. Leaf, Gary, Misty, and Ash were the first to go but Paul and Dawn weren't too far behind.

I turned to look at Drew. "Are any of them dating officially yet?"

"Nope. But they sure are acting like it," he said. "It's weird."

"Why?"

"You know the story of how we were all friends and then we weren't. And then suddenly we are and everyone is splitting into couples. All because of your arrival," Drew said, giving me a pointed look with a grin.

Blushing, I said, "I didn't do anything."

"Sure. Are we going to your house now?"

"Yeah. Are you driving?" I asked.

He stared at me. "No. I'm going to make you walk and I'll drive myself."

"I bet you find yourself hilarious," I said dryly, but started to walk with him as he began going towards his car.

"No, I _am _hilarious."

I ignored that comment, but did let a light laugh slip through my lips.

After the short ride, Drew parked at the curb by my house. Getting out of the car and entering the garage, I let a sigh of relief pass through my lips.

"What?" Drew asked, coming up behind me.

"My mom is gone. Which is good. Because if she were here, she'd completely flip," I explained.

"And why would she do that?"

I blushed. "Well, she'd most likely assume you're my boyfriend."

"I see," Drew breathed, smirking to himself.

"Hey," I said, with a sudden thought. "Do we have to work on the project? You even said we're almost done. So we can afford one day off, can't we?"

Drew stared at me with those sharp eyes. For a second, I thought he wasn't going to say anything and keep staring at me. But eventually he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess we can afford one day."

I smiled at that. It's not like I've never hung out with anyone, it's just it had been so long since I had. Two months ago was the last time I did and it was only for a little bit with my friends Marina and Jimmy.

"You skateboard?"

The question was so random that it caught me off guard. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see Drew standing with my old skateboard in his hands. I shrugged.

"I mean, I used to. I was never too good at it though," I admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Then come here," Drew said, gesturing for me to follow him out of my garage.

"Do you know anything about skateboarding?" I asked, following him.

"Yeah. My sister made me teach her how to, too," he told me, setting the board down and making another gesture for me to get on it.

I set one foot on the board, noticing how it wobbled. I froze when I felt Drew's hands fall to my waist, holding me steady. Awkwardly, I placed my hands on his shoulders and put my other foot on the board. Locking gazes with him, I noticed we were the same height now. I also noticed a very faint blush on Drew's cheeks that I was sure matched my own.

Finally, I managed to choke out, "I'm probably going to fall. I'm kind of a klutz."

Drew laughed behind closed lips. "I've noticed."

"Hey-!"

One second I was on the board, and the next, my prediction came true, and I fell, bringing Drew down with me. I landed on top of him. At first, both of us were frozen, kind of just laying there. But then, we both erupted in laughter.

"What'll the neighbors think when they see us in this position?" Drew commented after our laughter had died down slightly.

With one last laugh, I shook my head. "Honestly, I have no idea. Probably think I'm a slut." I pushed off of him, and sat up just as he was doing the same.

"Nah, that word doesn't fit you. You don't have the look for a slut."

"Thanks… I think?" I said, making Drew laugh.

When I moved my eyes from his face, I noticed a very familiar car turning a corner to drive up my street.

"Oh no," I muttered, and grabbed Drew's hand in mine. "Mom alert! Come on!"

Dragging Drew with me, I pulled open the iron gate to my backyard and, without thinking, dove into the bushes, bringing Drew with me. At least we escaped my mom. But now, we were in another compromising position.

Drew leaned on his elbows to keep his weight off me as he stared at me with a look of pure amusement. "What's up with you and getting into these positions with me?"

Blushing I said, "I don't know. But my mom was driving up the street and if she saw us, she would probably freak out. Like I said."

"Did I ever tell you that my mom freaks out about you?" he said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

He shrugged as best as he could while being on top of me. "Same reason as yours. She wants us to date."

I blushed again and pushed Drew to get off of me. He sat up and I joined him, leaning against the side of my house.

So many thoughts were running through my head at the moment. Why did I blush so much at the thought of dating him? Why was I getting less annoyed by his presence? Why was I _wanting _to hang out with him? And why was my heart beating so fast all the time? Was it really because I've never had a boyfriend, or was it because he was Drew?

"What are you thinking about, Miracle?" Drew asked, breaking me from my thoughts once again.

Deciding not to answer him, I considered my options. I think it's obvious that I do like him. But what if I told him and he didn't feel the same way at all? Sometimes he acted like it, but I couldn't be sure. Still, if he didn't return my feelings it wouldn't be _that _big of a deal, right? After the semester ends, I'd just go back home and forget about everything anyway.

"Drew," I said, gaining his attention. I felt his gaze on me. "What are your feelings for me?"

I finally looked at Drew and saw he was now looking in front of him. "Well, you're really klutzy, awkward, and random. You spazz out a lot and you're a pain sometimes."

"Oh."

"But, after knowing you a couple months, I've realized I like it. A lot."

"_Oh_. So, you're saying that you like me?"

He nodded, his emerald eyes locking on my sapphire ones. "What about you?"

"Well," I mimicked him, "you're really arrogant, cocky, and a jerk. You confuse me everyday and your habit of flicking your hair pisses me off. But I like it. A lot."

Drew laughed at me, shaking his head. "Good, then. What about getting out of these bushes? Can we do that?"

I joined in his laughing, nodding. "Sure."

He climbed out first, and stuck his arm through the bushes, offering his hand to me. I took it and let him pull me out of them.

I wasn't exactly sure where this left us. We both had feelings for the other, yet we weren't dating. I didn't know if that's what Drew even wanted. But I do know that whether I like it or not, I, May Maple, am falling in love with Drew Hayden.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, Drew and May are kind of in a sort of way together! Did you like it? And sorry if you don't like fluff but I found out my aunt was pregnant so I was in a cutesy mood:)<em>

_Please review! My heart bursts when rainbows when you do!(If you play Zelda you'll see what I just did there!)_

_See ya-err, type ya later!_

_~dorkyreader859_

**_Edited A/N: _**_Okay, while I was typing this, I was trying to wipe off a speck of dust from my screen for five minutes before I realized it was a period I forget to delete. Welcome to my life. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello my fellow authors/authorettes! I hope this update was fast enough for you guys but of course my internet was broke for three days._

_Moving on... Thank you as always for the reviews! I absolutely love hearing what all ya'll think!_

_Okay, let's start the chapter now..._

**_Edited: _**_1/25/14 through 426/14 (that took awhile whoops) edit: IT DELETED MY WHOLE EDIT SO I HAD TO START OVER COLOR ME PO'D_

* * *

><p>"Come on, May! If we don't leave now, we'll be late!" Leaf exclaimed from the top of the school steps as soon as I walked on the school grounds. She ran from Gary and met me at the bottom of the steps, grabbing my hand in hers.<p>

"What are you talking about?" I asked, noticing all our friends were staring at us with questioning eyes. I noticed Drew was staring at me and my heart fluttered making me somewhat flustered. He had such a big affect on me without even trying.

Leaf rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about how we have to go to our auditions for the solos in Vivaldi."

"Oh my gosh, you're right," I said with wide eyes. I slapped a palm to my forehead. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"Yeah, I know I'm right. Let's go," Leaf laughed, and ran up the steps, pulling me with her.

We ran through the school, dodging students along the way and apologizing every time we ran into someone. When we finally got to the performing arts hallway, we let out a breath of relief and made our way towards the orchestra room, trying to catch our breath in the process. To our surprise, and mild annoyance, Professor Juniper wasn't even in the room, but that also gave us more time to prepare ourselves. We got our respective instruments and got our stands, tuning our instruments, too.

When Professor Juniper finally came in, she also brought along two guests that had me and Leaf rolling our eyes. Drew and Gary strolled in the room, looking around. I doubt either of them had been in here. Whether or not I'd like to admit it, orchestra students can be considered a bit dorky. It's the sad truth.

"Uh, why are they here?" Leaf asked, pointing her bow in their direction. The two guys looked at her innocently.

"I saw them in the hallway and know you're friends with them. I just thought you wouldn't mind them watching your audition," the professor explained, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I-I guess we don't mind," I said, glancing at Leaf. She gave me a crooked smile and shrugged. Might as well just go for it.

And with that, Professor Juniper took her spot in the chair she kept in front of her stand and told us to start when we were ready. I was all too aware of Drew's eyes on the back of my head, but tried to ignore it. Glancing at Leaf, I began to play, immediately finding myself getting lost in the music. Like always. I let the notes carry me away to another place. Soon enough, I could hear the rich sound of the cello join in with me, our parts bouncing off of each other's in a way. And we continued to play through about three minutes of the song before stopping at the end of the audition section. Letting the sound ring from the strings, I didn't move until it was completely quiet. Me and Leaf shared a look and laughed.

"How was it?" Leaf asked hopefully.

Professor Juniper finished writing some notes and looked up at us, a smile on her face. "Fantastic. I'll let you know if you got the solo by the end of the week."

Today was Monday. So one week wouldn't take too long.

I tossed a glance over my shoulder. "What'd you think?" I asked the two boys.

Gary looked impressed. "Well, I didn't expect you guys to be that good."

"Compliment or insult?" Leaf asked with raised brows.

"Compliment of course."

"What about you?" I asked Drew.

He only gave a crooked smile and shrugged his shoulders. He liked it.

Without even realizing it, I'd started to stare at him and he was staring at me. But I was soon pulled away from my thoughts when Leaf began talking again. I felt a warm blush on my cheeks and I lowered my gaze.

"Should we start heading to class?" Leaf asked, already walking towards the door.

Shaking off my emotions, I only gave Drew one more glance before standing up. I tucked my instrument under my arm, tightening the hairs on my bow. "Yeah, sure, just let me put all my stuff away."

Leaf nodded and then turned as Gary came up to her. I rolled my eyes at their obvious flirting and opened my case, setting the violin in it. But I slightly jumped when I felt a hand laying on my shoulder. I turned and was met with Drew's face that was a bit closer than I'd expect it to be.

"O-Oh, Drew. Hi," I said lamely, turning so I was fully facing him, almost tripping over my feet in the process. _Why was I getting so worked up?__  
><em>

My thoughts went back to Friday. When Drew and I basically confessed our feelings for each other. At least somewhat. And I guess it had left me spastic, awkward, and stuttering - more than usual. At the moment, I was left looking like an idiot with a red face just staring up at Drew. Please, just kill me now.

But luckily for me, my internal breakdown came to a halt when Drew started laughing. He stared down at me and flicked the hair out of his eyes. "You are honestly one of the most random and weirdest people I've met."

Deciding to just go for it, I said, "You like it though, right?"

"Right," he answered, his signature smirk spreading across his face. I guess it was good for him that I liked it.

"Yo, May!" Leaf called from the door. "Almost ready for class, or are you going to keep standing there flirting with Drew?"

Drew turned around to face her. "Take a look at yourself."

She glared at him and turned on her heel, taking Gary's wrist. "I'll see you at lunch, May!"

I laughed at her and finished putting up my instrument, and placing it in my locker. Then as Professor Juniper walked past, I remembered something and called for her. I asked if it were okay for me to go to the library again. For my art project of course. And of course she said yes. For the art. Of course.

Now, Drew and I were walking through the hallway, Leaf and Gary long gone and Professor Juniper ahead of us as well, heading to class so she wasn't late. She'd given me permission to go straight to the library.

"So, are you going to the library because you assume I'm going to be there?" Drew asked, his hand brushing against mine as we walked. It felt like an electric current ran through my veins and my stomach was infested with butterflies. I bit my lip, still genuinely surprised that I could actually get this way with anyone. Especially since this person was Drew.

However, I simply raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think you're so special that I'd miss my precious class time to spend time with you?"

"I'm wounded," he said sarcastically.

"As you should be," I responded.

"What are you even working on?" he asked, glancing at me.

I stopped my walking and opened my mouth, but nothing came out. This art project was very private and very personal and, once again, very _private_. "Nothing," I managed to say, picking up my feet as I began to walk again.

"Yeah, okay," Drew said with a scoff, "Don't trust me?"

"It's nothing like that," I said with a slight roll of my eyes. Even though it was. "What are _you _even working on?" I asked, mimicking him.

"Nothing."

"Are you really playing this game-"

"No, I'm seriously working on nothing. My teacher loves me and I'm ahead of the class by, like, five chapters. So she just lets me go to the library to 'study'," he said, looking somewhat arrogant.

"Brown nose," I announced, skipping ahead and stopping in front of him.

His green eyes locked on mine. "Name calling, are we?"

"Of course," I said.

"Well then you're red-faced and cute."

"What?"

He took my hand and laced his fingers with mine, also pulling me into him. My brain barely registered that he called me cute, let alone was _hugging me_. And I know what you're thinking: Hugging is not a big deal in any way, shape, or form. However, when you're caught in a situation with someone you really like and he randomly embraces you out of _nowhere__, _you're going to experience some middle school butterflies.

When he pulled away, I was staring up at him, still caught off guard. He placed a hand on my head and laughed. "See, red-faced and cute."

Cute. Again.

Drew Hayden. Called my cute. Twice.

Okay.

* * *

><p>By the time we were in the library and at a table, there were only a few students in there, and they were on the other end of the library, working on the computers. It wasn't exactly a busy place. I couldn't even see the librarian anywhere.<p>

I pulled out a notebook, ignoring Drew's gaze and pulled out a pen. Then, I stared at the paper.

"That doesn't look like art," Drew commented after a couple minutes.

"It will be eventually," I murmured, thinking.

He only shrugged, going back to his work.

I shifted my gaze to his work. "And what are _you _working on?" I asked, watching him scrawl word after word on sheets of notebook paper.

"English."

"Oh."

The bell rang forty five minutes later. And those forty five minutes that we were working were surprisingly not awkward. There was idle chatter and, of course, some bickering every now and then. But I feel like if we didn't bicker, _then _it would become awkward.

"Come on, July, let's head to math," Drew sighed, collecting his things while standing up.

I glared at him, standing up as well. As we walked out of the library I said, "I thought you were done calling me names."

"I guess not," he answered, smirking down at me.

"And the _smirk_! Why do you do that?"

"Don't even deny it, May. You love it."

"Do not."

But as we walked through the school, I ducked my head and allowed a small smile to pull at my lips. Only for a second.

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling the end of math. <em>Thank God.<em>

I quickly jumped up from my seat and gathered my books in my arms. I looked at Drew and sighed, "I hate math."

"Sucks," he answered, walking ahead of me.

"Wow, what a great comfort you are," I said dryly, walking with him to meet with Dawn at the front of the room. She smiled when she saw us and waved in the over-cheerful way Dawn did.

"That was the longest forty five minutes of my life," Dawn groaned as we walked out of the room. I laughed and Drew only scoffed.

"You guys are so dramatic," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Dawn glared at him. "Says the guy who _should _be in an advanced placement class but decided not to because he's lazy as _hell_."

I couldn't stop the laugh coming out of my mouth. Dawn joined in as we walked into the chemistry room.

"Always picking on the smart and attractive guy because you're sad you'll never have a chance with me," Drew said.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at him before standing up straight and eyeing the two of us as we sat at our table.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys are going to the dance together right?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said, biting down on the inside of my cheek. " We are. Are you going with Paul?"

Her smile seemed to falter before it grew big again. I saw through it. She laughed. "No, and he probably won't. He's not the kind of person to do these sort of things." At that moment the bell rung. Dawn groaned. "I'll see you after class." As she walked away, I noticed she didn't have the normal over-exaggerated bounce in her step.

As Professor Oak released us for the day (It wasn't for the project, actually. Today we were doing partner work from in the book), I leaned over and whispered in Drew's ear, "You _have _to talk to Paul, dude."

"Did you just call me _dude_?"

I stood up and crossed my arms. "Not the point."

Drew walked with me to the hallway. "I don't know. It's obvious he likes her but Paul isn't that kind of guy. Thought you knew that."

"I do know that, _smart ass_. But if you won't talk to him, I guess I will," I said, sitting down against a wall.

"I didn't peg you as one to cuss, Miracle," he said, joining me on the floor and opening his book.

I rolled my eyes, bumping into his shoulder. "I'm not. But you manage to piss me off."

He only laughed, shaking his head. He met my gaze and held it and for a split second I saw them flash with an emotion I'd never seen before in those sharp eyes of his. "You're not telling anyone you're moving at the end of the semester. Why not?"

Well, crap. I silently cursed my past self at letting that bit of information slip.

I looked down at my paper and began writing. I fixed my expression so I appeared nonchalant and calm. "No reason, I guess. I just... can't." I can't think about leaving all these new friends I've made. I can't think of not doing homework at one in the morning because I forgot to do it the night before. I can't think about everyone's reactions when I leave. I can't think of what would happen if they found out about me. I can't think about Drew. I can't think of how I have to leave the one person I've ever felt like this with.

I can't do it.

"Stop putting on that act," I heard Drew say.

Taking a quick breath through my nose, I looked at Drew with narrowed eyes. "It's _not_."

He chuckled. "It _is_. And I don't like how you're pretending. So stop. And tell me some other time." He paused, gave another short laugh and stared at his paper just as I had been doing a couple minutes ago. "Just don't make it like those cliche movies where the guy has to chase down the girl."

I knew he was joking in a sense, but I couldn't help the guilty feeling weighing down on my chest. It was bound to happen. Especially if I ended up telling him. To please him, though, I only nodded before looking back down at my own paper.

We worked in silence until my phone buzzed in my pocket. I felt Drew leaning over, his cheek grazing my temple as he read the text. I swallowed and hoped he couldn't hear the erratic beating of my heart.

_To: Me, Ginger Queen, Leafy Oak _

_From: My Bluenette Love_

_Sent: 10.01_

_Hey friends~ I know this is late notice but we really really REALLY need people to help set up the dance. Yeah, and I'm going to need each of you to persuade your lovely boy toys so we can get a few extra hands. The dance will be great so you better be there because if it sucks it's your fault. I love you :)_

"That's a bit misleading," Drew murmured.

I shrugged, but couldn't keep a smile off my face. "I'm so excited. I've never been to a dance," I confessed.

Drew leaned back just enough so we weren't touching anymore. "Really?"

"Really," I said, blushing.

He smirked. "Don't tell me I'm your first date ever."

"Ha, as if. I've had plenty of dates. _Plenty_. G-Guys are constantly asking me out," I finished with a stutter. It was obvious I was lying. And Drew knew that. He laughed at me and then did something that not only surprised me, but him too.

"I guess that just means I have to make the date worth it." He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on my forehead, before quickly pulling away, realizing what he did. For once, his cheeks were darkening in color.

I stared at him with wide eyes before finally cracking a small smile. "So you'll help out after school today?"

He stared at me for a moment. He sighed, but nodded wordlessly.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. Drew gave a shake of his head and gave a breathy chuckle before turning back to his work.

We remained that way until the bell rung, signaling the end of class.

* * *

><p>School was moving at a slow place, so when the final bell rang, I was elated to say the least. Dawn and I parted and Drew and I followed each other to our respective lockers before walking through the school to go to the gym.<p>

"I'm so happy I'm done with P.E. for the rest of my school career," Drew said, interlocking his fingers behind his neck as we walked.

I hated exercising. "And I'm glad I never had to take it at all."

He looked at me. "You never had to take it at your old school?"

"Uh, no, I did. I guess you could say that," I muttered, thinking back to how I always had to exercise at home. It was awful. Worst experience of my life.

When we got to the gym, Leaf and Misty were already there, laughing as Leaf showed Misty something on her phone. When they saw me, their expressions brightened and they waved me over. I looked over my shoulder to see if Drew was still standing there, but then I noticed he had moved and was now walking towards Ash and Gary who were just walking into the gym. Turning back around, Leaf and Misty were already walking towards me, they're gazes also fixed behind me. Turning around again, I saw Dawn was entering the gym with the normal pep in her step and an annoyed Paul coming in behind her. I was surprised, and by the looks I exchanged with Leaf and Misty, they were surprised too. The fact that _anyone _could get Paul to do something like this was a miracle in itself.

The three of us, began making our way towards Dawn and we met halfway. Her expression was bright and most of all, filled with relief. I almost laughed when Dawn grabbed the first person she could-Misty-and grabbed the ginger's shoulders, practically bowing.

"Thanks for coming down to help," Dawn said with a breath.

"Hey, no problem," Leaf laughed. Dawn lifted her head and smiled before jumping back up and making her way in front of the small crowd gathered.

With a quick look around, she found a bucked and turned it over, stepping on the top of it. She cleared her throat. "Welcome to the dance committee!" she announced.

"There are eight people here," Gary pointed out, Ash nodding right beside him. Both Misty and Leaf shot them looks.

"Exactly why I need you. Thanks for understanding," Dawn said, twirling her hair around her finger somewhat nervously. She continued on. "First thing first. The theme is already picked so all we need to do is decorate. We have a week to get the entire gym put together and looking presentable and if we're not done by Friday, we'll have time to do it after school. I know it's really late notice but I really really need help," she trailed off, shrugging sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes at her nervous state. "Of course we'll all do it," I said, a smile on my face.

"Yeah," Misty pitched in, placing a hand on her hip. "So, where do we start?"

Dawn's eyes grew wide and she jumped from her bucket, picking up a bucket of paint and a brush. "Well, to start off. . ."

* * *

><p>"My hands hurt," I mumbled, turning them palms-up. "And so does my head," I added. Drew and I were walking to his car. After he had kindly offered to take me home after three hours of working, I was quick to grab it.<p>

Drew scoffed. "You weren't the only one listening to everyone being loud the entire time," he pointed out, and I had to nod my head and agree with him.

"Yeah, I guess. They're not exactly a quiet group," I said, only somewhat seriously. Loud or not, they were my friends and I was grateful for that.

"Hell," Drew said from next to me. I shot him a questioning look. "That's what you got yourself into when agreeing to be friends with them," he explained, though I saw the slight fondness in his eyes as he talked. I don't think I could ever understand what happened and why they had a pause on their friendship. Everyone complimented each other so perfectly. Fighting included.

"You're exaggerating," I teased him, bumping shoulders with him. "You guys balance each other out." He rolled his eyes, bumping me back.

"I'm not exaggerating," he protested stubbornly. "And you shouldn't leave yourself out of this. You fit in too. Perfectly as a matter of face."

I didn't have a reply to that, and instead felt my cheeks heating up like they always seemed to do.

Finally, we reached his car, and I finally found my voice saying, "I love your car," while climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Oh, I know. You make sure to tell me anytime I give you a ride," he said, flashing me a crooked smile. I shook my head at him, turning my gaze to the window, staring blankly. "Have I ever told you that you space out a lot, too?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been calling your name for three minutes."

I crossed my arms, not became flustered for once. "Is it bad I think a lot?"

"No, not necessarily. I just don't know what you'd have to think about all the time. Care to enlighten me?" he wondered, keeping his eyes on the road. He sounded genuinely curious.

"Now that you're asking me, I can't think of what I think about. Lots of stuff, I guess," I said.

"Like? Come on, it can't be that hard to recall what you're constantly thinking of," he persisted.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "You." My face immediately flushed and I slapped a hand over my mouth, slumping in the seat. I closed my eyes, just hoping he didn't hear it.

"Me?"

I opened one eye, trying to see what he was thinking. His cheeks were barely pink and the corners of his lips were twitching slightly upward. Hell, I guess I'd just keep going with the truth. There was going to be no getting around it.

"Yeah," I mumbled, sitting up a little straight. I crossed my arms and looked out the window again.

"Are they good thoughts?"

The question startled me and I turned my head to look at him. "I-I mean, of course they are. You. . . Well, you annoy the hell out of me _all_ the time but you. . . you also make me really happy. So, I guess my thoughts coincidentally always go back to you." I noticed how soft my voice seemed to be getting and how much harder my heart began beating. Somehow saying this was harder than what I'd told Drew in my backyard. I looked at him to see his reaction, and was met with an actual smile. There was no smirk or only a half smile, but a full smile.

He waited a moment before speaking. "You know, Miracle, I knew you liked me. What I didn't know is you think about me as much as I think about you." As soon as those words left his mouth, I knew my face was positively red.

Gently, and almost hesitantly, Drew raised his hand, cupping my cheek. His eyes flitted to my lips before back into my eyes. I felt my cheeks burn with a blush and I swallowed thickly. I bit my lip and looked at him, hoping he understood that I was telling him I wanted him to. I wanted him to kiss me.

He leaned in, faster and more confident that I thought he would. But he stopped only a hair away from my lips. He pressed his forehead against mine and, oh God, it felt like my heart was beating so fast it was going to jump up my throat. I knew my hands were shaking too, because when I went to place one on the back of his neck, Drew smiled; one of the smiles that was partly teasing and partly affectionate. I'd come to realize that smile was only for me.

With one last chuckle, Drew closed his eyes and pressed his lips against me.

I'm going to skip all the stuff about fireworks and how everything felt magical and suddenly my whole life was turned upside down, but I did notice the way my body seemed to move naturally with him and how my heart was calm now that his lips were on mine. I noticed how he was now vulnerable and not cocky and a smart ass, but instead he was gentle and just as nervous as I was. Because when we pulled away, his breathing was shakier than even mine was, and his brows were just barely furrowed, showing me that he had a doubt somewhere in the back of his mind that I didn't think the kiss was good.

However, to put it simply: the kiss was amazing. And I wanted him to kiss me again. He did. Actually, he kissed me more than once more, and by the time we pulled away, we were both laughing.

"I'm so glad I brought you home tonight," he admitted, a smirk pulling at his now damp and somewhat swollen lips. I blushed just by looking at them.

My hand settled on the handle of the car door. "Honestly, it would have happened sooner or later," I said, trying the confident attitude for myself.

To my relief, Drew laughed and nodded his head. His fingers tucked a stand of hair behind me ears. "Oh, hell yeah it would have."

With another laugh, I got out of the car and close the door, barely making it safe inside my house before I let out one of the loudest squeals I could have thought possible.

* * *

><p>That night when I was laying in my bed, hugging a pillow close to my chest, I turned on my side and stared at my wall. I touched the tip of my tongue to my lips and almost laughed at the thought I had.<p>

_His lips tasted like mint. _

* * *

><p><em>Hehe, so cute! ^_^ I just love contestshipping, don't you? Next few chapters will be preparing for the dance and then the actual dance so whoopee!<em>

_Again like I mentioned before the story, thanks for the reviews and don't forget to review as well!_

_I have the rest of the story planned out so I'll update more I hope and I have a three day weekend coming up so that's good too!_

_If you have any suggestions just shoot me a PM:) Type ya later!_

_PS: I'm sure all of you have seen the May and Drew episodes in the anime Pokemon right? Anyway did you see the thing I did there with the thoughts conversation between them in the car? The "were they good thoughts?" and "of course they were!". I got that from one of the episodes! I think it's called the 'Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing' You should watch the ep, it's cute!_

_-dorkyreader859_

**_Edit:_**_ Does anyone even read this edited chapters? [stares into an empty auditorium and drops mic] guess not _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Edited: _**_8/16/14_

**_Edited A/N:_**_ Finally got around to doing this. School is back. Kill me._

* * *

><p>Dawn's spoon fell from her open mouth as she squealed. She reached across the booth, grabbing my hands in hers. "<em>What did you just say<em>?"

I blushed lightly, taking a spoonful of red velvet frozen yogurt in my mouth. I savored the sweet taste as it melted on my tongue before answering her. "I said Drew kissed me," I repeated for what seemed to be the millionth time. No one could seem to wrap it around their head.

Misty, Leaf, Dawn, and I had all met up at a frozen yogurt place called _Lime __Berry_ a few blocks from the school. We were seated in a white booth with white cushion at a white table. Everything in this place was white. Unless you count the colorful candies and fruits at the topping bar. Ah, the toppings were always the best. _  
><em>

However, watching the reactions of my friends was somehow even better. Dawn's eyes were huge and her head was held between her hands as if she couldn't believe it. Her smile was wide, though, so I knew she was happy for me. Leaf, on the other hand slapped her hand over her mouth with a rather girlish squeal and Misty, who was sitting next to me, wrapped an arm around me and shot me a wide smile.

"And you're the one who thought I was crazy when I talked about you and Drew being an item," Misty said smugly, popping a green gummy bear in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before singing, "You can't avoid true love!"

"It's not _love_," I said quickly. "We're technically not even dating yet."

"Oh, it'll happen," Leaf said with a wave of her hand. She shoved a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth. "This is great; the dance is going to be so much fun."

As soon as the words left Leaf's mouth, all of us noticed how Dawn's smile dropped and she swirled her spoon in her dessert.

"You've got to be joking," Misty said, eyebrows shooting up. "Paul _still _hasn't asked you?"

Dawn shook her head.

"What an idiot," Leaf breathed. "We all know Paul is slow but I didn't think he was this slow."

I saw Dawn's face as she nodded and I put a reassuring smile on my face. "Hey, guys are stupid. If he doesn't ask you in time, just ask him."

"I-I guess I could just pull him aside after the committee meeting tomorrow? I don't want to have to spend the afternoon with him if he rejects me," she sighed, looking at us for our input.

"Of course, that sounds like a good idea," Misty said, "but I don't think he'll reject you. It'll all work out."

Dawn's cheeks tinged pink and I hoped Paul wasn't a complete idiot for the sake of my best friend.

"Tomorrow's Thursday, so everything should work out _when _he says yes," I added, making sure not to say _if_.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about how we would put the finishing touches on the gym that had been completely transformed. And of course, some boy talk was added into the mix of conversation. It shocked me when I checked my phone and saw it was practically seven. We'd been talking for three hours.

I took my leave, sending a wave over my shoulder and tossing my empty cup on the way out of the small yogurt place. Stepping outside, a breeze of warm air hit my face and instantly thawed my cold fingers from grasping my cup for too long. The slight heat was nice. It wasn't the sticky humid heat, which was a plus. It was the perfect weather to sit outside and just... write. Be creative. Maybe I would do that when I got home.

Reaching the street a block from my own, I looked both ways (of course) and crossed the road. I walked the short distance to my driveway and noticed something different about my house. I almost screamed when seeing the fourteen-year-old boy (almost fifteen) sitting on the porch, a book in his hands, pen underlining and writing notes in the margins no doubt.

"Max!" I exclaimed, running up to take my little brother in my arms. I kissed his cheek and was satisfied when he didn't pull away, but instead continued to hold on to me. I pushed him back, holding him arm's length and observing him. He looked so much _older_. And he was still growing. "When did you get so tall?"

He laughed, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Last time I saw him, he barely grazed my chin. Now, _I _was the one who reached his chin.

"Hey, sis. And just to remind you, I'm not _that_ tall. You're just short," he said, ignoring the way my eyes narrowed at the comment. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we walked into the house. I missed my little brother so much.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch in the living room. Max sat on the other side, leaning back and pulling out the book he was writing in earlier. He opened it, continuing to mark things and write notes. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Well, since you've started this whole _double life _thing I wanted to see if you were actually pulling it off. Mom wasn't exactly against it either. She never did like the idea of me being away from home all the time," he explained, glancing up at me.

"You were eleven when you first started going to your stupid boarding school for smart people, of course she was against it. And for your information, bro, the double life thing is going pretty good so far. I've actually made friends and, uh, other people who have become really important to me," I said, averting my gaze from my brother and playing with the ends of my hair.

"No way; you actually have a boyfriend? What a plot twist," Max muttered to himself.

I leaned over the couch to punch his shoulder. "Shut up. He's not even my boyfriend."

"Oh, okay. Sure. I just can't wait until Dad finds out about him," he laughed. "And since Dad isn't here, maybe I should be like his undercover spy and make sure this guy is actually a gentleman and not a dick."

"I mean, he is kind of a dick so don't be too surprised," I said under my breath. Max raised his eyebrows.

"Does he know about everything?"

Suddenly my fingers were very interesting and my gaze remained on them. "No."

Max shifted on the couch, closing his book. "I don't want to be a downer but I just want you to remember you're going to have to leave in a couple months, May. It's your choice on whether or not you want to get close to so many people, but you need to keep in mind how this is going to end. You're going to have to keep this hidden when you go home and it'll almost be like this never happened. Are you ready for that?"

I sighed. "At times I forget. But, it's the first time I've had friends like this and I don't want to let it go to waste, even if it is selfish. And, hey, why am I getting a lecture from my _little brother_? Get lost, brat," I laughed.

"_I'm _the brat? You're so irritating. Like a bug," Max commented, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I narrowed my eyes, ready to fight the kid when suddenly two hands were pushing us apart.

"Pizza?" Mom asked, a familiar smile on her face.

Me and Max stared at each other, before jumping off the couch trying to get to the pizza first and claim most of the slices.

* * *

><p>The next morning began just like any other morning. Except today when I met at the steps with my friends, I couldn't help the nervousness I felt when looking at Drew. He appeared the same as usual, hands in his pockets, a gentle smirk pulling at his lips when someone said something funny, looking completely effortless and, lack of a better word, somewhat perfect. And it irritated the hell out of me. How come he could act so normal when we had <em>kissed<em>?

It was like Drew had sensed what I was thinking because at that moment he looked at me, his eyes flickering with mischief. His tongue poked out between his lips and I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh. Unable to resist, a blush crept up the back of my neck and I glared at him. He began walking towards me, murmuring, "Do you have a fever? You seem a little flushed," in my ear before continuing on his way to class. My jaw dropped, the blush spreading on my cheeks. I was so caught up in what was going on, I didn't notice my friends giggling and handing each other money.

Leaf took the money out of Ash's hand with a proud smile. "Told you they'd get together before the dance."

* * *

><p>Art had been normal. Other than the fact I finally knew what I was going to do for my project. Music. I couldn't believe I forgot that music was a form of art and, honestly, music is what inspires me most in life. So, I planned on writing a song. I'd been writing a couple since I'd been here, but none of them felt right. Which meant most of the time I was doodled on a piece of notebook paper during class. However, sometimes lyrics would pop into my head whether it be two lines or two words.<p>

But I couldn't deny the feeling of wanting to go to chemistry. Drew and I had most of our project done, our final step being to actually make the soap. Everything else was finished. And since we were so ahead, Professor Oak said on days he gives us time to work on the project (Which is hardly ever. The only reason he gives us days is because he knows almost everybody in the class will put it off until the last week of the semester before doing it.) we're allowed to work on things from other classes and, basically, do whatever we want.

Today was on of those rare days.

While Drew and I were sitting at our table in the classroom, working on math, I felt my eyelids continually droop. Sleepiness kicked in during math.

"Why are you so tired? Did you stay up all night thinking about me?" Drew asked, not looking up from the paper he was working on.

"Obviously. Because it's what I do every night," I replied, the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He looked up, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "I knew it. I mean, I think of you almost every night too."

I was not expecting that. I felt my entire face flush, mouth dropping open. Was he actually being serious? No way.

Drew laughed, focusing on the paper in front of him again. "That was the exact reaction I was looking for. You're so predictable."

I knew it. He's such an obnoxious jerk.

And that was what lead to the next forty-five minutes being spent in silence aside from the occasional noise from either bickering, asking a question, or commenting on something. By the time the bell rang, Drew was putting his notebook in his backpack and waiting for me at our table.

"Are you done being a jerk?" I asked lightly, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

He only laughed. "Come on, Miracle, I thought you knew me better than that."

I narrowed my eyes, walking towards Dawn's table where she was still cleaning up her area. "Of course. You'll always be a condescending dick."

"And you love it."

"Obviously."

When we got to Dawn, she was zipping up her backpack. "You guys can go on ahead of me. I need to talk to one of my teachers before free period but I'll meet you in the courtyard in a couple minutes." After that, she was out of the classroom.

I turned to Drew. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

And then Drew did something so smug and so Drew-like I was surprised it caught me off guard. He took my hand in his, pulling me to his side, all with that stupid smirk on his face. He knew what he was doing and he was enjoying my blushing face and he was enjoying how he _knew _I was enjoying this too. But I wouldn't admit it. Especially when we were walking down a crowded hallway where anyone could see us and assume. We weren't dating.

However, he took it a step further and laced his fingers with mine. By this time I could only stare at the ground in embarrassment as we continued to walk towards the courtyard.

"Are you going to let go of me in front of everyone?" I asked, a part of me hoping he would and another part hoping he wouldn't. Even if that meant facing the wrath and never ending questions of our friends.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, his thumb brushing against the back of my hand.

"N-Not exactly."

He didn't reply but I saw that teasing and affectionate smile pulling at his lips from the corner of my eyes.

We walked like that the rest of the way until we were sat at one of the stone table in the courtyard. The sun was shining brightly, the leaves blocking it from our eyes. It really was a beautiful place. We sat across from each other when suddenly a sinking feeling began in my chest. I chewed on my lower lip in thought.

_"I don't want to be a downer but I just want you to remember you're going to have to leave in a couple months, May. It's your choice on whether or not you want to get close to so many people, but you need to keep in mind how this is going to end. You're going to have to keep this hidden when you go home and it'll almost be like this never happened. Are you ready for that?"_

This is going to end.

It'll almost be like it never happened.

Am I ready for that? _Can _I be ready for that?

It really sucks when your little brother is smarter than you.

"What are you thinking-?"

"Drew," I said, cutting him off. My mouth was open but nothing would come out. What was I supposed to say? I knew I wanted to tell him-tell everyone-but I couldn't. Was I supposed to stand on the table when everyone got here and announce: "By the way, my name isn't May Miracle. It's actually May Maple. You know, the singer person? Yeah. That's me. I'm leaving in a couple months too, and I'll never talk to you again. But, really, the experience has been great. Later."

Of course I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell any of them. Who knows if they'd even talk to me after they knew? They'd probably feel betrayed. I would.

I suppressed a groan of frustration and ignored Drew's eyes on me. They were curious and somewhat concerned.

"May?"

"What do we do when I move back home?" That's basically the same thing. Kind of. Maybe he'd just say to forget about him and everyone else. That would make everything easier.

He seemed surprised by the question, eyes narrowing a fraction as he tried to read my emotions. After a moment, he sighed, resting his chin in his hand, elbow on the table. "What do you think you should do?"

"I don't know," I murmured, staring at the table. "I don't want to say goodbye to everyone." All of this was the truth. I _didn't _want to say goodbye to everyone. Drew was probably thinking I was crazy and I could text them and call them but that wasn't the case. I didn't know if I could do that once going back home. And that's what sucked the most. It felt like I was lying to everyone; like our friendship was fake. They may know me but they don't really _know _me.

Drew's brows were slightly furrowed as he stared at me. "You don't have to say goodbye to everyone. No one is making you."

My eyes widened as I heard those words. Can that really be true?

Instead of questioning further, I just nodded and said, "But for right now, I guess we should just live in the present. Right?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder where everyone is." I jumped in surprise and smiled. We said that at the same time.

"That was weird." Again.

"Stop." The smile on my face kept growing. Drew, on the other hand, looked like he was growing annoyed.

Before we could open our mouths again, a new voice popped out of nowhere. "Aw, how cute. The couple is so in sync they finish each other's sentences."

It was Leaf, Gary trailing behind her.

"If it isn't the Leafy Oak," Drew commented dryly.

"I bet you're proud of yourself," Gary said, sitting on the bench next to Drew as Leaf took a seat on my side.

"I definitely am."

Leaf turned to look at me, her eyes serious. "How do you hang out with him? He's such a loser."

I laughed because it was true. He tried to play it cool in front of everyone and, somehow, everyone believed him when he was really just a giant nerd.

Laughing, I replied, "You know, I really don't know."

"You do realize I'm sitting right here," Drew said, staring at me with a blank expression.

"Yeah, we know, that's why we're talking so much shit on you," Leaf said, sticking her tongue out.

"Whoa, okay, we just got here but we can leave if you hate us that much," Ash said, approaching the table, Misty not trailing far behind.

I laughed, shaking my head. It wouldn't be long until Dawn got here, probably dragging Paul with her. He always tried to stay behind in an empty classroom reading a book but Dawn always managed to find him and bring him into the courtyard with all of us.

As if on cue, said girl came out of the school building with a scowling Paul. Looks like she'd found him again.

With a mischievous idea in my head, I got up from my seat beside Leaf and made my way towards Paul. This was the perfect time to talk to him.

"Hey, Paul," I said, a smile on my face.

He must have noticed my expression. "What are you up to?"

"That's offensive. Why would I be up to something?" He only stared at me. I sighed. "Do you mind if we go talk somewhere?" I asked. Apparently, no one was expecting that, as everyone was looking at me with surprise on their faces.

Paul furrowed his eyebrows, confusion written on his face. "Why would you want to talk to me?"

"Because we're friends and sometimes friends need to have certain talks," I said vaguely, smiling up at him. I didn't realize how tall he was until I had to tilt my head back to make eye contact. He was the first to look away.

"Fine."

"Great."

I gestured for him to follow me and we both made our way towards the doors to go back in the school. When I got to the doors, I turned around to tell everyone we'd be back in a second. The expressions they gave me were priceless.

Once we were in the hallway outside the door, I began to talk.

"You know everyone is watching us through the window, right?" Paul said before I could open my mouth. I laughed.

"I know. They're nosy."

We stood in silence for a minute before I began to open my mouth again.

"You want to talk to me about Dawn."

He interrupted me again. And he took the words right out of my mouth.

"See, I knew you're a smart guy. So, why haven't you asked her yet?"

It was in that moment, Paul looked at his feet looking somewhat vulnerable. I widened my eyes, surprised at this.

"Do I look like the kind of guy who should be asking out a girl like her? I'm not good enough for her," he muttered, not making eye contact with me.

"Oh my god. That's so cute," I murmured, putting a hand over my mouth. "That's so damn cute."

Paul lifted his head to glare at me. "Shut up."

I raised my hands in defense, a wide smile pulling at my lips. "Come on, you know she likes you. Literally, Dawn is dying because she's been waiting for you to ask her."

"So. . . I should ask her?"

"_Obviously_."

"What happens if people make fun of her because she's seen with a guy like me?"

"Do you really think that would happen? She's liked you for _years_. Even if people say something, it's not like she'd care. Do you really think Dawn is that shallow?"

We stared at each other for a while and then Paul did another thing that took me off guard. He smiled.

"Okay." And that's all that needed to be said.

As we were walking back out, I stopped and turned towards him. "You know, you are good enough for her."

He nodded.

"And I also think I made a new partner in crime," I said with a laugh.

He smirked and bumped his fist against my own.

He really is a good guy.

When we walked back outside, the conversations that our friends were having were stopped as everyone looked at me and Paul.

"Why is Paul smiling?" Gary whispered to Ash, who shrugged his shoulders, surprise written on his face.

Dawn elbowed Ash's side. "Stop it. It's not like he doesn't have feelings. He's a human."

I looked up to see the last twitch of his lips before he went back to his normally blank expression.

"What'd you need to talk about?" Misty asked.

"Is it any of your business?" Paul asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He turned to me and said in a low whisper, "Should I do it after school?"

I nodded, smiling happily. "Absolutely."

Leaving it at that, I went to sit back in my seat next to Leaf. After another second of curious silence, everyone's conversations resumed. I bit my lip, trying to hold back a smile. Even if all of this turned out bad, at least I could keep these memories of the friends I've made forever. Nothing could take those away.

* * *

><p><em>I am doing a happy dance at the moment because next chapter is the dance and I got this chapter done!<em>

_But most importantly, did you guys like it? I loved all the fluff I added and my favorite part is the name of the yogurt place. It sounds like something you'd name a frog.._

_Anyway, I'll try to update again at least once, but if I get reviews I'll update sooner:)_

_Speaking of reviews, please review even if it's anonymous. I know you guys read this, I have statistics! It helps me know if you guys read this so PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy!_

_Moving on... thanks for clicking on this and I'll type ya later my lovely readers:)_

_~dorkyreader859_

**_Edited A/N: _**_yeah, this chapter is about 500 or 600 words shorter than it used to be but at least the quality is going up. maybe i'll get the next chapter edited by today. For the people reading this now and read it when I was posting it, maybe drop a review to tell me if I'm improved at all and you're liking the changes? Thanks much_

_and i have a headcanon where max goes through this HUGE growth spurt and i'm in love with it and you have to deal with it. i just think it's hilarious since he was such a little dude for him to be a giant when he's older _


	8. Chapter 8

_Whoa, I update again within like two days! I'm on a roll! But please guys, I only got like two reviews last chapter, but thank you so much to the people that do review! I love you!_

_Moving on, this chapter has an immense amount of drama and mostly this chapter and next chapter will be like that._

_Also, it may seem as the story is almost over but it definitely is not:) Enjoy and I don't own Pokemon!_

**_Edited:_**_ 11/2/14_

**_Edited A/N:_**_ I am trash_

* * *

><p>"Almost there... And you're done," Dawn murmured, as she finished zipping my dress.<p>

Smiling to myself, I turned around to face my friends. "How do I look?"

"May, you look hot," Leaf stated, a laugh bubbling from her lips.

"Thanks," I giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting," I said as an afterthought, biting my lip to stop my smile from growing bigger.

Misty got up from my bed where she was putting on her shoes and looked me up and down. "Ugh, she's right. You look amazing."

"Amazing? Drew's jaw is going to drop when he sees you, May. You look more than amazing," Dawn said brightly.

"We look like trash in comparison," Misty agreed, laughing.

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right? I call bullshit-you're all gorgeous."

Misty was beautiful as usual. She did shock us, though. We all expected her to get a blue colored dress; it was her favorite color and no one could deny the color looked amazing on her. Instead, she picked a white and black dress. With a bateau neckline, open back, and no sleeves, the A-line dress looked great on her. The skirt of it was black, contrasting with the bodice that was white and covered by a pattern of black lace. Her fiery red hair is what stood out the most. She'd put it in loose waves and pinned her bangs back in a french braid. The smoky eye brought out the color in her eyes and her black flats kept the outfit a little more casual and more her style.

Leaf however, was forced by all of us to buy her dress. She'd never wear it if it wasn't for someone making her. But she looked great. The dress was a lace column dress with a sweetheart neckline and, of course, was a dark green. The way the dress fit hugged all the curves she never let show. On her collarbones rested a silver necklace as her only jewelry. We curled her hair and pinned the back so all of it would fall over one shoulder. Her makeup was kept natural with lots of browns and greens, making her natural beauty shine through. Still, no one could stop her from slipping on her white converse. But it made us laugh. That was our Leaf.

Dawn looked stunning in her dress. It was like it was made for her. It was a pale pink color that brought out her ivory complexion and the natural flush in her cheeks. It had a scoop neckline made of tulle and an open back. The bodice was beaded with rhinestones and the skirt was made of lace. It was gorgeous, brushing her mid thigh. She paired it with nude colored heels and left her hair down and loosely curled. Her makeup was lightly done, with pale pinks and gold. She was like a fairy.

Finally, there was me. My dress took the longest to find, but as soon as Dawn came up to me with it, I fell in love. It was a bright red A-line dress with a bateau neckline with sleeves that didn't go past my shoulders. It was lace, which seemed to be something common with all of our dresses. I left my hair straight and pinned my bangs to the side so my hair wouldn't fall in my face all night. The thing that was bothering me was that Misty, Dawn, and Leaf made me take off my glasses for the event. I hid in the bathroom for twenty minutes doing my makeup before I decided I would be okay and joined them again. They didn't seem to notice anything, and only told me how great I looked. I felt like passing out from relief. As a last minute thing, Leaf had tossed me a pair of white heels and matching earrings. I had to admit they looked great with my dress.

Leaf laughed. "I guess we do look pretty good, huh?"

"Of course," I answered, helping Misty fix her lip gloss.

"What time are the boys coming?" Dawn asked, walking in front of my window to look down at the street. Her blush and excitement was obvious, making it clear she wanted to be with Paul. It was cute, really.

He'd asked her out the day we talked and as soon as he did, Dawn was at my house and knocking on my door telling me how it happened and how he told her that was what we had been talking about. She'd been so happy and didn't stop hugging me for a good ten minutes. It was adorable.

Misty checked her phone. "Any minute. Maybe we should start heading downstairs?"

"Sounds good," I said, at the same time Dawn squealed and announced the boys were here.

We all laughed at her excitement and as I opened the door, I was met with Max's fist raised, ready to knock on my door.

"What's up, Maxwell?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up with two fingers. "Maybelle. I'm here to tell you your _sort of boyfriend _and others are going to ring the doorbell in a second. And I'm going to be asking him a few questions."

Not a moment later, the doorbell rang. I rolled my eyes at him like he'd done to me.

"Is he talking about Drew being her sort of boyfriend?" Dawn asked Misty.

"I think so?"

Dawn walked in front of me and squeezed Max's cheeks which looked ridiculous since he was taller than her even in heels. "That's so cute; watching out for your big sister."

"For your information, it's just because my dad is gone at the moment," he replied quickly, stepping away from Dawn and readjusting his glasses again. He was such a dork.

"Can we just answer the door?" I asked. Max sighed and moved out of the way so we could go downstairs. As I pulled open the door, I was surprised by how put together everyone was. And they were _matching_.

Paul was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple button up with a black blazer over it. Ash was wearing the same except his button up was red and he had on a skinny tie that was clearly not done right. It was way too loose. My eyes went to Gary next and saw he was wearing a black v-neck instead of the button up. And finally, I looked at Drew. He had on the same as the other boys but he had on a white shirt and a more neatly done tie. All of them had on black converse. And they all looked very casual (none of their shirts were tucked in) but also very cute.

As we stared at them, they stared at us, clearly impressed. If Paul's slight blush and looking away didn't tell us something, I don't know what could.

It was then I remembered, Max was leaning against the wall. I motioned him over and wrapped my arms around his torso, leaning my head on him. "This is my baby brother, Max." I knew it was safe introducing him to everyone. He'd been in the media maybe once, and that was when he was a little kid.

I was surprised he didn't push me off of him. But the more I thought of it, the more I realized we're hardly around each other. And we really do get along and like each other.

"Are you sure about that? Your head is at his nose," Gary said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and then looked up at my brother. "Maybe it's because Dad's so tall." Still, Max didn't reach the height of my guy friends who were all six feet tall, if not almost that tall.

Max, who seemed to care less about height shrugged. "Anyway, which one is Drew?"

Drew raised his eyebrows and raised a hand.

"Are you a douche bag?"

"No?"

"Okay, awesome." Max looked down at me and said, "Have a good time at the dance, Maybelle." And as he said that I knew he really meant it. I needed to enjoy the things I did here because I wouldn't get the opportunity to do it again.

"Have fun studying, bookworm," I said giving him another squeeze before he walked off.

"Maybelle?" Gary asked, laughing.

"Can't Gary be short for Garrison?"

He narrowed his eyes and I smiled sweetly.

"How about we never speak of this again?" he asked, holding out a hand. I laughed and gripped it, shaking up and down.

When we pulled away, I saw that Misty was on her phone. She flashed us her screen. "Think we should head out?" she asked. The dance started five minutes ago.

"Probably," Leaf said, walking up to Gary. "We're going in separate cars still?" We'd all agreed earlier that we'd go in cars with our date since we could leave at different times if we wanted to without having to wait or make others wait.

"Yeah," Ash said, reaching for Misty. "It'll be easier that way."

We all said our byes and told each other we'd see each other at the school before heading out. Drew and I were the last to leave since I had to check up on Max again and tell him we were going and he had to lock everything up. Once that was done, Drew took my hand as we walked outside.

As he lead me to his truck, he looked down at me. "You look. . .really beautiful. You know that, right?"

I felt the familiar heat rise onto my cheeks. I shook my head. "Thank you. You don't exactly look too bad yourself," I murmured, a smile playing on my lips.

He gave me one of those smiles that was somewhat crooked and affectionate. He opened the door to his car and took out a red rose corsage.

"Since I haven't given you one in a while, and my mom insisted I got you a corsage," he said, letting a light laugh escape.

I laughed as well and held out my wrist. "Well then, thanks to your mom."

Once the corsage was on my wrist, Drew smirked lightly and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you," I murmured, smiling as I felt his lips pull up into a smile against my skin.

"You're welcome," he replied, his lips lingering for another second before he pulled away and poked a finger on my forehead. "It's weird seeing you without glasses."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is it a bad thing I'm not wearing them?"

He smirked. "No, I like it. Your eyes are beautiful."

"Such a charmer," I said dryly, ignoring the flush on my cheeks.

He laughed, his smile stretching across his face, showing his teeth. I liked it when he smiled like that; it was rare. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" I couldn't help but say it with enthusiasm, my eyes growing wide.

"You're excitement is so infectious it's almost scary," he said as he got into his car, shaking his head.

As we pulled into the school parking lot, the first thing I noticed was that it was _packed_. Like, seriously, packed. The entire parking lot was full and we barely got a spot. But, luckily, we managed to snag one and by the time we were entering through the doors, I was almost bouncing with anticipation. What could I say? It was my first big event at a school. So what if I was overreacting?

Drew kept looking down on me and chuckling and rolling his eyes. "I guess we'll see if all our hard work and cramped hands paid off, huh?"

I laughed and unconsciously grabbed for his hand as we neared the gymnasium doors. "Definitely. Let's hope it did."

When we opened the doors, I was more than pleased with our work. It barely looked like a gym anymore. Instead, there were lights flashing around the room, a DJ booth on a platform, a huge buffet of food and desserts lined up against the wall, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, a photo booth in the corner where there was already a line. The floors had been scrubbed until there were no more marks from sneakers on the wood and we'd rented booths and pushed them against the walls so people could take a break from dancing. Dawn even set up a place for girl's to deposit their heels if their feet began to hurt too much. That was smart.

So, basically, the gym looked _fantastic_.

Drew was the first to spot our friends and began tugging me along with him as he walked to a booth occupied by Leaf and Gary.

"What took you guys so long?" Leaf asked, a playful smile on her lips, Gary sitting by her side.

"Well whatever you're thinking is probably wrong, so I'm going to stop you there," Drew deadpanned, sliding into the booth, pulling me down with him. Our hands were still linked.

I cleared my throat and tried to ignore the heat on the back of my neck. "Where's everyone else?" I asked curiously.

"Misty and Ash have been dancing for awhile," Leaf answered.

"Yeah, and I think Dawn managed to get Paul out there as well," Gary added, a laugh threatening to escape his lips.

Leaf almost choked on her drink from laughing. "He's so whipped."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Drew added, emerald eyes flashing mischievously.

"Don't you dare tell him, Hayden," Leaf said, narrowing her eyes.

He shrugged. "I mean, what happens, happens."

Leaf rolled her eyes at him and turned to Gary as she began talking to him. Drew let go of my hand and for a moment I felt disappointed as I lost that warmth. But then he put his arm around me so casually, as if that was how we always sat together.

I swear, this guy was going to kill me. How did he manage to act so nonchalant about everything? Does he ever get flustered?

I bit my lip, not knowing what to do. My body was stiff and my hands all of a sudden had no idea where to go. I heard Drew laugh lowly and he gave me a subtle squeeze. No one could've noticed it. With a sigh, I relaxed.

But then, I heard Dawn's voice. "Aw, look at the cute couples," she announced, her eyes shifting from me and Drew to Gary and Leaf.

"Look who's talking," Gary pointed out, glancing at her hand in Paul's.

She flushed. "Shut up."

When Dawn's eyes caught mine, she grinned and quickly moved to sit by my side. I had to squeeze in closer to Drew so both her and Paul could fit. Without even looking towards me, Drew shifted his arms from my shoulders down to my waist. I tried to ignore how close we were and started a conversation with Dawn, and not long after, Ash and Misty showed up. They were both red in the face from dancing and slid into the booth with Leaf and Gary.

"Ugh, I'm already so tired. How much longer does this dance last?" Ash asked, leaning his head against the booth.

Dawn, who already had her phone out, said, "Good luck, you have another three hours. It's only 7:30."

We all laughed at his face and continued talking at the table until a slow song started to play. I watched as Misty pulled a reluctant Ash from the booth, Leaf not far behind with Gary. Dawn turned to look at me.

"We've been here for almost an hour and you've yet to dance," she said with disapproval. Before I could utter out a word, Dawn was pushing Paul towards the dance floor.

I sighed and looked at Drew. "Want to dance?"

He raised an eyebrow at the question. "Do you _actually_ want to or are you just saying that?"

"You know me too well," I mused with a light laugh. "But really, I want to dance with you."'

"Well, if you insist."

When we were away from the table, he took my hand and led me onto the floor. He placed his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. I laughed as we started to sway.

"What?" he asked, his own smile beginning to pull on the corners of his lips.

"I don't really know how to dance," I said, proving it by awkwardly stumbling over my feet.

Drew laughed at me, shaking his head. "It's easy, just... just stay with me and you'll be okay."

I furrowed my brows. I felt like those words meant a lot more than what he was letting on. However, there wasn't much time to ponder over what he said since he pulled me into him and continued to dance as the song went on.

As the sound of a piano echoed through the gym, I grew comfortable enough to lean forward and rest my head on his shoulder. I smiled to myself when I caught Dawn and Paul dancing. She was getting the flustered guy to wrap his arms around her, but past the embarrassment, he seemed content enough as a smile broke out across her face. It was cute.

I took a break from spying on my friends and tilted my chin back so I could look at Drew. He seemed lost in thought, but when I raised an eyebrow and asked what was up, he just shook his head and told me it was nothing. Not entirely convinced, I decided I'd let him be and we went back to swaying in silence. However, that silence was broken again mere moments later, when Drew stopped dancing. I looked at him with furrowed brows and dropped my hands from his shoulders.

I tried again. "What's up, Drew?" I asked, furrowing my brows. His expression was blank, but eyes thoughtful, just like it had been for the past minute. What was bothering him?

He finally locked his eyes on mine. "Can we go somewhere to talk? Somewhere quieter?"

"Yeah sure," I murmured, wondering what he was going to say. Giving me a reassuring smile, he grabbed my hand in his, entwining our fingers together like he always did. He pulled me through the dancing teenagers and out to the hallway. But he didn't stop there. He kept walking until we were in the empty courtyard. Which, by the way, was stunning at night. I had to take a moment to admire it.

Drew pulled me out of my thoughts by leading me to a bench hidden by the shadows of trees.

"What do you need to talk about all the way out here?" I asked. "We're allowed to be out here, right?" I murmured a moment later as an afterthought.

"Yeah, it's fine," he said, nodding. "But, I just felt like what I need to tell you is better to say out here. Away from everyone."

Again, I furrowed my brows. He was acting so out of character and looked somewhat vulnerable. It felt weird.

"I've been thinking about this a lot. And just being here with you right now has made me realize a lot of things," he began, avoiding eye contact. My stomach flipped. "And these things and realizations are terrifying because I never thought they would happen. I never planned to fall in love with anyone but here you are and here I am telling you that I'm in love with you."

I froze, eyes going wide. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Drew Hayden told me, May Maple, he's in love with me. And he was blushing, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on mine. It was adorable and amazing and surprising.

"Drew, did you just. . .? Y-You're in love with _me_?" I asked, my voice squeaking at the end. I knew he liked me, but _loved_?

"Yeah," he murmured. "And if you don't feel the same, that really sucks but it's okay. I just needed you to know how much I care about you."

I couldn't help it. The next things I knew, I felt my eyes stinging and tears blurred my vision. It was all too much. I felt too guilty. I'd lied to him and when he'd find out he'd hate me and I'd end up breaking his heart. That was something that broke my own heart just thinking about it.

"Hey, it's okay if you don't feel the same way," he said quickly, reaching out to catch my tears on his fingertips.

"No, it's not that," I choked out. "I'm crying because I hate myself for lying to you. I'm such a horrible person because I love you too but I'm going to end up hurting you."

"How?" Drew asked, brows furrowing. He looked so worried. It made me hate myself more.

"I just will," I said lamely. I just needed to end this before I said anything else.

Without thinking, I let my hands wander on his shoulders, his neck, before they rested on the back of his head. I brought his forehead down to mine before pressing my lips against his in a soft kiss. His hands found my waist, pulling me closer. The way he kissed me sent chills down my spine. He really was amazing.

But I had to let go before it grew into something even more.

I pulled away, and stared up at Drew's confused and worried eyes. I brought him back in for a hug before letting go completely and moving away from him. I stood up and began walking away.

"I'm so sorry, but this can't go any further," I said, ignoring the feeling of my chest tightening.

Without looking back, I turned and ran as fast as I could away from the school and away from Drew, ignoring how he yelled after me to wait.

_I'm so stupid_.

Why did I think coming here was a good idea? Did I think I would live a normal life for four months and then disappear without another word from me every again? Did I think I could get away with being selfish and thinking that the world only revolved around me?

If I tell them now, they hate me for lying to them. If I don't, they hate me for leaving without any way to contact me.

Either way, I lost. But maybe it was paying the price for doing something so stupid.

As I was running, I'd taken off my shoes and it had also started raining. So now I was standing in the rain under a streetlight, shoulders shaking and tears streaming down my face.

How cliche.

I leaned against the streetlight, sinking to the ground. I might as well just leave. Call it quits before things get even more difficult and I become too attached.

But I already was attached.

It was then when I saw headlights approaching me. A familiar car parked on the street next to me and I cursed, already trying to stand back up so I could get away. But Drew was too fast. He caught my elbow and made me face him. His normally light green hair now a shade darker was hanging in his eyes, droplets of water falling against his skin. I watched the drops as they ran down his face, eventually dripping off to merge with all the other ones, disappearing on the ground.

"What happened? Why are you freaking out so much? What's going on, May?" he asked, almost desperately. I didn't blame him for being confused and frustrated. I ran out of there like a psycho after telling him I loved him. Of course he'd be confused.

"I-I can't tell you."

"_Why_?"

"I just can't. Or maybe I can but if you know then you'll hate me and I can't have you hate me," I said, the fight in my voice fading away. I was growing tired now. I should just tell him and leave and be done with it.

"I could never hate you, Miracle," he insisted, releasing my elbow so he could hold onto my hand.

Hearing him say my name made it all worse. He didn't even know my _name_. I'd lied to him about everything that made me, _me_.

But before I could say anything else, I felt his lips on mine for the second time this night. His hand was gentle as it cradled my cheek, tilting my head up. I didn't even try to resist and ended up grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

A kiss in the rain. Typical.

"Drew," I choked, pulling away and burying my face in his chest. His shirt was soaked, my tears doing nothing to it. It was time for me to tell him everything and come clean. Even if that meant saying goodbye to him and having him hate me. I knew it was time he knew. It wasn't fair to keep him in the dark after all he'd done for me. "I-I have to tell you something that I _really _don't want to do. I don't want you to change how you feel about me," I murmured. I felt my voice shaking and I hated it.

Drew gripped my shoulders and pushed me back so he could look me in the eyes. "What's wrong, Miracle? Tell me."

"No, it's not Miracle," I said shakily, dropping my gaze.

He tipped my chin up, looking lost. "What?"

The look in his eyes made me want to shake my head and run away again. But I couldn't. "I'm n-not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" he asked, worry flashing in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth. I _had to do this_.

But then, before I could utter out a sound, something I never expected happened. I was pushed out of Drew's hold, nearly falling to the ground. I barely caught myself and when I locked eyes with the person who did it, I almost fell over.

"May Maple," she murmured, raising an eyebrow. "I finally found you."

I tried to swallow but my tongue was dry and a lump in my throat was forming. She was easy to recognize even through the heavy rain and my blurred eyesight from my tears. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Br-Brianna. What are you doing here? How?" I asked, more tears sliding down my cheeks, mixing in with the rain. Of course this had to happen. I felt like collapsing on the ground and sleeping, never waking up again.

She let out a dry laugh. "Are you serious? Did you really think you were clever enough to escape your life?" she asked, scoffing. She didn't give me time to answer before opening her mouth again. "And for what? To make 'friends' who don't give a shit about you only for you to leave them later? Tell me, May, how are you going to tell the entire world that Little Miss Charming is a lying, ungrateful, _skank_."

"Shut up, Brianna. You don't know _anything_ so stop acting like you do," I said, my voice sharp and eyes narrowed. I wasn't going to let her do this to me.

"I honestly don't give a shit about your feelings. I spent this time trying to find you because I knew something had to be going on. And now that I know what that is, I can finally ruin you and your career," she sneered. Before I knew what happened, her fist connected with my cheek and I was bent over, pressing my cold hands to the already forming bruise. The eye on the side she hit began tearing up. Still, I wouldn't let her get away with this, so I stood up, ready to tell her to _back off_.

What I didn't expect was Drew placing a hand on my hip and moving me behind him. He glared at Brianna; a look so cold it almost sent chills down my back.

"I don't care _who_ you are or who you _think_ you are, but you're not allowed to _ever_ lay a finger on May again." His voice was low and anyone could hear the threat in it.

Brianna's eyes went wide. "Wow, you're pretty attractive. But, of course you know who I am. I'm Brianna Wilson, the dancer who dances for anyone who's an anyone."

"I've never paid attention to 'anyone who's an anyone'," Drew said, the dislike in his voice towards Brianna obvious.

"Well, maybe you remember when a certain singer was caught making out with her best friend's boyfriend? It happened about a year ago, don't you remember? It was Brendan Birch and May Maple," she said, narrowing her eyes. "My best friend turned out to be a bitch who stabbed me in the back."

I couldn't take this. I gathered all my courage and stepped out from behind Drew. "Brianna, stop it! You know that's not true; I would never do that to anyone! _He _was the one who kissed _me_, you just won't listen! None of this had to happen!"_  
><em>

Me and Brianna were best friends. Like sisters. It had been that way for years and I'd loved her with all my heart. But then last year, when she was on a talk show, me and her boyfriend, Brendan (who was also an actor), came along with her and waited for her in her dressing room. Everything was fine until Brendan decided to tell me he had realized he liked me. Next thing I knew, I was pressed into the couch with his lips on mine. When I tried pushing him off, Brianna had walked in at that moment, thinking my hands on his chest meant I liked it. Since that day, she'd despised me and it had only gotten worse over time as my career kept growing. The worst part was it took forever for my management company to get past all the rumors. If me being here surfaced, who knows what would happen.

"I don't care what you have to say," Brianna snapped, her ice-blue eyes furious. "If I were you, I'd pack your bags and consider your career over. I'll see you later, you slutty attention-whore _bitch_."

As she turned to walk away, I felt my legs give out underneath me as I fell to the ground. Why is this happening now? _Why, why, why_? Drew had to _hate _me now. I felt the feeling of my eyes stinging return and pressed my hands to my face in hopes to stop the tears.

I almost screamed when I felt a touch on my arm. I looked up through blurry vision and saw Drew kneeling next to me, catching my tears with his shaking thumbs. His hands slid from my face to my shoulders to my hands where he grasped them and pulled me on my feet.

"Let's go to my house and get cleaned up," he said, eyes shifting. He was avoiding eye contact.

As he tried to pull me with him, I wouldn't budge. When he turned back, I bit my lip. "You're supposed to hate me and tell me you never want to see me again and call me a liar."

"I can't do that," he murmured, voice breaking. "Because I love you and when you love someone it means you love them no matter what. It's what my dad used to say."

I squeezed his hand and followed behind him, the only noise through the rain being me whispering, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Wow. Did you guys like it? And with the drama, doesn't every story need some?<em>

_BTW, don't expect me to update as much as I have it's just that I like this story. And Please Please Please read and review! At least 5 before I write another chapter? I love reviews! I'm almost to 30, and I never though I'd even have this many supporters! So thank you so much for the people that are supporting me._

_And sorry if I'm annoying but you guys know how reviews are! They make you so happy! Hehe!_

_Type ya later!_

_~dorkyreader859_

_**Edited A/N: **literally i was listening to a song called rainy memory when typing this i don't think you understand the emotions. and let's be clear as I edit this: I don't hate brianna, I actually think she's super cute but I needed a bad guy and this was written about two years ago and I chose the cliche bad guy in contestshipping fics. but yeah, there's that. Oh and school sucks. That's all._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey fellow dorks, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Every time I attempted to write, something would get in the way... sigh._

_But oh my goodness thank you so much to all my reviewers! All of you made my day! Responses? I think yes:_

_**Monochrome13:**I know she is. It would have been the perfect moment too in the rain!  
><em>

_**theasianwonder:**Thank you so much! You're review made my day:) I love contestshipping too and trust me, I check stories all the time too!  
><em>

_**ILUVTHIS:**I love your name:) Thank you so much for reviewing, and indeed you were the thirtieth review so special thanks to you!  
><em>

_**LoveLoverGrl:**It's okay you couldn't read them but thank you for reviewing! I've always liked dresses too:)  
><em>

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:**I totally agree with you, I love May and Drew!It's okay, everything will turn out fine for May  
><em>

**_xDragonairx:_**_Thank you for reviewing:) I hated her too but what's a story without some drama?;)_

_**Monkey Girl 13624:**Thanks for the review!  
><em>

_**Sapphyiere:**Thanks for reviewing as usual and I know right? I couldn't resist them not wearing converse3 Kisses in the rain are cliche but I just had too! So cute! Hehe, thank you for the nice review though:) Especially everything you hated. Strangely that was the best part...  
><em>

_**14mayrose:**Eep! Don't die! I'm typing really fast just for you! Haha, thank you so much for the review! I'll try to get my chapters out faster!  
><em>

_**JuliaFT:**Aw, thank you so much for the nice review! I'll try to update sooner okay?:)  
><em>

_**theasianwonder:**Wow, two reviews? Thanks! I love them so much and I'm taking your request into serious consideration;)_

* * *

><p>"May," Drew began as he stroked my hair as we sat on his basement couch.<p>

After he had carried me to his house, Drew had taken me to the basement and sat on the couch with me in his lap trying to calm me down. I had been in hysterics and mumbling things along the lines of, _I'm so sorry_ and _I-I was going to t-tell you I swear_ and even _I wasn't lying when I said I loved you_.

"Would you mind filling me in on what happened?" he asked and I could tell he was trying to stay calm for when I glanced up at him he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand while his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked hesitantly as I bit my lip, trying not to burst in tears again. The last thing I wanted was for Drew to hate me. His hands lifted up from my head and to my dismay, instead of keeping his arms around me, Drew kept them at his side. Thankfully he didn't move me away from me.

"Why don't you tell me why you even decided to come here in the first place? Or maybe what you were planning to do once it was time to leave? And lastly, why didn't you just tell me?" The last question Drew asked, his voice broke and he stared ahead, not looking at me.

"I decided to come here when rumors were getting out of hand and I was just tired of everyone trying to get into my life. I'm a regular teenager just like you and I couldn't handle all the pressure. I actually wasn't sure what I was going to do. Really, I winged it. Finally, I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I didn't because I didn't want you to hate me…like you do now," I told him sadly and immediately his gaze went to me and his arms slid themselves around me as he quickly pulled me closer.

"How could you _ever _say I hated you? Sure I'm confused and a little angry right now but I don't think anyone could hate you," he whispered truthfully in my ear. A small smile came to my lips before finally I melted into his chest, knowing he'd keep me safe.

"Thank you Drew," I told him. "I really didn't mean for any of this to happen and I was about to tell you before Brianna came up to me, I promise you that," I informed him truthfully.

"Oh yeah, how's your cheek?" he questioned as he lifted my face up and searched my face for any marks. "It's still red and I even think it's swelling up a bit. You might get a bruise eve. That girl can hit hard," Drew said, wincing slightly on my behalf but also looking angry at the fact that someone had hit me.

"I know she can." Drew slightly touched my cheek but quickly pulled away as a yelp passed through my lips. He carefully lifted me up and went to the basement bathroom where he got a towel and wetted it with cold water. He came out and sat me in his lap again. Once he placed the cold cloth on my face I closed my eyes, thankful that the stinging stopped for now. My eyes opened again as he began speaking

"You said you were friends?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah we used to be," I mumbled. Drew pursed his lips for a second before speaking again.

"You also said that something happened between you. I don't really watch gossip shows so…?" he trailed off, signaling me to explain. Involuntary I stiffened and Drew noticed it.

"Do you know who Brendan Birch is? And no, he's not the Professor's son, it's probably a coincidence." Drew rolled his eyes a bit.

"Yeah I've heard of him and I know he's not his son, a lot of people have that last name." I nodded.

"Well, a year or two ago he came into my dressing room because he said he needed to talk to me. Then he told me about his 'plan' which consisted of him breaking up with Brianna and then me and him getting together. Of course I said no but then he pushed me against the wall and… kissed me for a couple minutes and he wouldn't let me get away. Of course Brianna walked in, though, and she was crushed because they'd been dating for four years about. The press luckily didn't get too much information and the information that did get out, my agent cleared up. But still Brianna has hated my guts since," I told him as I finished my long story. Drew's eyes were narrowed as he held me a little bit closer.

"I haven't taken too much of a liking to Brianna after what she called you and after she hit you. And I never did take a liking to the actor guy," Drew said icily.

"But it's not her fault, she's just hurt and it's my fault anyway so I had to pay the price. Like how I have to pay the price for coming here in the first place. I did bad things so I have to live with it," I said as he gave me a curious look.

"How is the Brendan thing your fault? Also, I think you gained quite a lot from coming here." I smiled a bit and blushed. I knew he was talking about us.

"I didn't try hard enough. I should have just kneed him where guys do not want to be kneed," I chuckled before continuing speaking, "and yeah, I did gain a lot but what about when I leave? I don't want to forget you guys you know?" I asked.

"Who said you had to forget?" Drew asked seriously.

"No one but won't it be hard if I'm across the United States and I'm famous and go on world tours?" Drew thought for a moment.

"We'll figure it out. You can't leave your besties," he joked as I laughed at him.

"You're pretty amazing you know that?" I asked him. I smiled at what he did next. Drew flicked his hair and winked at me.

"I know I am, but don't forget that you are too," he reminded me as a red hue took dusted over the bridge of my nose and cheeks once again.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"You know, you wouldn't think a celebrity would be so shy," Drew said as he looked at me. I bit my lip for a second.

"To tell you the truth, I only get nervous around you," I said even quieter, my voice growing faster as I spoke.

"Oh really now?" Drew asked as he smirked. How he loved me embarrassing myself. For once though I didn't care, I was just glad things were already back to normal.

"Yes," I mumbled again, my blush increasing in redness. Drew laughed before leaning in to brush his lips against mine.

"Well looky here! How cute!" A girly voice squealed. Immediately, both Drew and I leaned away from each other and looked for the person who spoke. He still kept me in his lap though.

As my gaze searched the big basement I saw the same thirteen year old girl that made me jealous.

"Hey Caitryn," I said sweetly. She smiled back at me and folded her arms behind her back.

"Howdy Maple, you look gorgeous in your dance attire," She replied while smirking. My jaw dropped and Drew silently cursed under his breath.

"Caitryn, do not tell me that you've been spying again," Drew said in an older brother type voice. I knew because it was kind of life how I spoke to Max.

"Why would I ever spy, Drewy Bear?" She questioned as she cocked her head the side, batting her lashes.

"Because Mom was foolish enough to get you all that spy gear for your birthday remember? And Cate, that cute and innocent look worked when we were kids not now," he replied while imitating the smirk that she gave him moments ago. She narrowed her emerald orbs and he did the same with the exact same eyes. They were like twins and it was kind of creeping me out.

Suddenly, Caitryn's eyes wandered over to me and she smiled before bounding over to where we were sitting.

"I just knew you two were dating! You can't pull anything over me!" She warned us.

"Last time I came here we weren't though," I reminded her. She waved me off.

"Technicalities… Besides, what's even better is the fact that my sister-in-law is going to be May Maple. I always liked you," she smiled and winked at me. In return, I smiled too. She was just so funny and quite the character. Then my breath hitched and my throat and I coughed.

"Wait… Sister-in-law?" I clarified as I tried not to look at Drew. My face was probably bright red by now.

"Of course, why wouldn't you guys get married?" She asked, honestly curious.

"Uhh," I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Drew then poked my arm.

"What's so bad about me?" He asked as I took a risk and looked at him to see that his expression was teasing.

"Nothing! It's just that- that… I don't know." I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth before I could say anything else. I was already embarrassed.

"It's okay, May. You'll have plenty of time to figure it out. Hey, you'll probably meet someone else better anyway," she said as Drew glared at her.

"That's not happening," Drew told her and probably me too.

"I'd never dream of anyone but you," I sarcastically told him but kissed him on the cheek anyway.

"Oh, you know I'm kidding. But seriously, May can I please be a bridesmaid?" she asked me while pouting. I smiled and lifted myself of off Drew before holding out a hand.

"It's a deal if it happens," I promised her. Smiling, she gripped my hand and firmly shook it before walking off.

"Drew?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" He called back as he stood up off the couch to stand next to me.

"Now that you know May's a singer, shouldn't she know that you are too?" She asked innocently while flashing Drew a devious smile. I curiously looked over at my green headed beau. Caitryn quickly dash up the stairs, laughing all the way.

"What was Caitryn talking about?" I questioned. Drew's cheeks were tinted a light pink and I smiled at his expense with a thought suddenly coming to mind.

"That's right! You did say you've written songs before. Mind serenading your girlfriend?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to butter him up. I didn't necessarily know if Drew could sing or know but I wanted to hear either way.

"Actually, I kind of wrote it as a duet. I had a feeling that you could sing," he replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I perked a brow before breaking out in a smile.

"Then let's do it," I said as I quickly placed a peck on his lips. Drew walked away from me to get a sheet of music and his acoustic guitar that I saw him playing that day so long ago.

"I'm telling you now, it's different than what you usually do though," he told me.

"Don't think I can do it?" I scoffed while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Never said you couldn't," he pointed out and I smiled. "Here," he handed me the sheet that he picked up. I read over the lyrics and a blush painted over the bridge of my nose.

"Wow, Drew. These lyrics are really… amazing." Drew flicked his hair as he sat down on the floor and then began strumming in a downward motion. Sitting myself across from him on the floor, I stared at him waiting for him to sing.

"_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you. Across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying," _Drew's voice filled the basement and my eyes widened. He wasn't good at all. He was fantastic. Quickly, I recovered and began singing as I read the music. He sure was right; this was so different from my usual music.

"_Boy I hear you in my dreams. I feel you whisper across the sea. I keep you with me, in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard," _as soon as I finished singing my part we both jumped into the chorus.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be comin' home again." _I felt the blush creeping up again as I sang this and noticed what it was implying. Smiling to myself, I looked at Drew who was staring right back at me with those green beryl eyes of his.

"_Ooooooooh," _we both sang, our voices harmonizing perfectly. The next part we sang was kind of a round and I inwardly applauded Drew for having come up with such an excellent piece of music.

"_They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will," _we both held the note before going into the chorus once more. Of course though, Drew had to hold the note all fancy like.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be comin home again." _Without thinking, I moved myself forward so the only thing between us was his guitar. Grinning widely, I finished the chorus with him.

"_Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky we have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be comin' home someday." _Drew had given me a wolfish grin as I kept staring at him and smiling and I began laughing. I was having too much fun singing with Drew and I was thoroughly enjoying it. Drew began singing again and the blush returned on my cheeks. Having him sing to me was so sweet.

"_And so I'm sailing through the sea, to an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air. I'll put a flower in your hair,"_ he sang just as he paused from his playing and stroked the rose he'd put in my hair earlier. Then he went back to playing as I started to sing.

"_Though the breezes through the trees move so pretty, you're all I see. As the world keeps spinning 'round… you hold me right here, right now," _I finished while arching a brow at Drew before moving myself so I sat directly next to him. As we began singing the next verse had turned his head and looked at me, giving his dazzling smiling.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to comin' home again. Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be comin home someday." _

"_Ooooooooh, oooooooh oooh," _we finished while harmonizing. Soon, I realized that our faces were mere inches apart. Feeling my face heat up, my eyes wandered down to his lips then back to his eyes and I saw him smirk before planting a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You're good," he murmured, though not breaking our kiss. The corner of my lips tugged upwards into a smile.

"So are you," I told him, still not breaking the kiss but he sadly did pull away much to my dismay. He laughed openly.

"You just can't get enough can you, Miracle?" He chuckled but my eyebrows furrowed.

"Now that you know that's not my real name why do you still call me that?" I asked. Drew looked taken aback by the question before he seemed to notice that he called me Miracle. Quickly, he recovered and set his guitar down before facing me and throwing me the classic Drew smirk.

"Even if it isn't your real name it has meaning behind it," he explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still not getting it. He said before sitting across from me once again.

"You'll always be my Miracle because you truly were a miracle in my life," he told me with no trace of doubt in his voice. My breath hitched in my throat as my face grew hot once again. Once his words fully processed in my mind though, a smile broke out across my face and I tackled Drew to the floor.

"Whoa…" he said as he took in our position. I had to admit, it wasn't the best time for me to do this considering I was wearing a strapless mini dress and we were unsupervised as he was holding me and I was pinning him to the ground.

"Drew, there are no words to describe how much I love you at this moment," I truthfully told him as happiness flowed through my words. I could tell my eyes were bright too.

Arrogantly, Drew kissed me and murmured against my lips, "I know and I love you too." Once again, I smiled as he kissed me but this time I pulled away and smirked.

"But don't get used to hearing that too often," I told him as I rolled off his body and sat up next to him.

"May," he warned.

"I'm just kidding, you grass headed freak," I teased before capturing his lips once again.

Mentally, I scolded myself for ever thinking that Drew would hate me once he found out the truth. I mean, we were May and Drew.

The hard part though was telling my friends.

* * *

><p>I bounded down the stairs, butterflies in my stomach before dashing out the door without even eating breakfast.<p>

"May, where are you going without breakfast?" Mom's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"School," I replied quickly before planning to escape again.

"Not so fast. Why are you off to school this early?" Max's voice came in now and he and Mom both walked out of the kitchen. I scratched the back of my neck and began to stutter.

"W-Well you see, after the d-dance some s-stuff happened that..." I was going to finish explaining about Drew finding out about me before Max stormed over to me.

"Did he get you pregnant?" Max boomed while cracking his knuckles.

"WHAT?" I screeched while waving my hands wildly around and shaking my head quickly. "No! If you'll let me go to school I'll explain it all after today once I get home from Drew's, okay?" I asked, hoping I could just head to school. I was afraid I would chicken out of telling everyone else the truth unless I got out of there now.

"Why would you go to Drew's?" Max questioned again. This whole protective brother act was getting quite annoying, but it was sweet nonetheless.

"We've had a biology project we've been working on all semester and we're finishing it up this week," I explained.

"That better be all you're doing," Max growled before Mom pulled him away with a look of disapproval on her face.

"Max, that is enough. Stop being so rude to your sister," she scolded him before turning back to look at me with a smile on her face. "Go ahead honey and have fun with Drew. But be back for dinner okay?" she requested as I nodded my head and smiled gratefully at her.

Bursting out the door I practically ran to school. When I woke up I had shot everyone, including Drew, to be at school thirty minutes earlier. Unhappily they all agreed.

After about five minutes of sprinting I saw my friends sitting on the steps in front of the school. Panting, I walked up to them.

"What took you so long?" Gary asked rudely. Leaf turned around and punched him in the gut for she was sitting on a step lower than him and sitting between his legs. It was a very cute sight to see if you ignored the fact that Gary was now coughing for air.

"Shut up, Oak. I think it's important because if I know May, she doesn't like waking up early," she laughed as I joined in too.

"Both of your points are true Leaf," I told her and she smirked smugly at Gary who rolled his eyes, still recovering from her punch.

Drew came up beside and wrapped his arm around my waist before kissing my cheek. Since Friday night, we had been even closer and affectionate than before for two reasons. One; we didn't want to let any moments go to waste because we didn't know what would happen at the end of the semester. Two; That night we just bonded and grew closer than ever.

"Well then what are you here to tell us?" Misty asked from her spot beside Ash.

"Yeah, isn't it something bad?" Dawn asked, concerned.

"If you look at it from a certain angle it can be," Drew butted in as I threw him a glare. He just smirked back like everything was fine. Leaf began talking in a loud voice that scared all of us.

"Whoa!" She stood up, hands on her hips as she approached us at the bottom of the steps. "Drew already knows? May, what happened to Chicks Before Dicks? That's like number one in the girl handbook," Leaf practically whined.

"Well, if you were in my situation it was kind of impossible to avoid," I muttered as Drew narrowed his eyes. I threw him a sweet smile.

Gary came up and pulled Leaf into him and it was then I noticed that all my friends had come up around us.

"Okay, I think I'm speaking for everyone here but I'm really confused," Ash said tapping his chin before his eyes grew wide and he started cracking up. Pointing an accused finger at me he shouted, "You're pregnant!" My jaw dropped to the ground and Drew's face turned bright red. Leaf and Misty were cracking their knuckles while Dawn was squealing about the baby shower she was going to plan. Gary and Ash were rolling around on the ground while laughing and tears were streaming down their faces.

"What the hell, Drew! I'm going to kill you!" Misty threatened as she pulled out that random mallet.

"You guys are all idiots shut the hell up!" Paul intervened. Everyone turned and stared at him and I smiled at him gratefully. Drew composed himself and glared daggers at Ash.

"Why would you think she's pregnant? It's not like she's a whore. Let them finish the damn explaining," Paul said exasperated before putting his hands in his pocket and turned his gaze away from the group.

"Thank you," I heard Drew mutter. An awkward silence took over the group.

"Okay, well I'm not sure how to explain this. Drew?" I turned to Drew and gave him puppy dog eyes. I had no idea how to explain to them who I really was. Drew nodded and flicked his hair before talking.

"May never told you this but she's leaving at the end of the semester," Drew began.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time except Paul who had a knowing smirk on his face. Somehow, I had a feeling that Paul had always known who I was.

"There's a reason behind it though," Drew continued. "Maple's not who you think she is," Drew finished, hoping that they'd all get it. Five of my friends all stared at me with blank expressions. Finally Paul intervened once again.

"She's May Maple obviously," he explained while smirking. All of their reactions were priceless.

"Eh?" Leaf had asked, too stunned to do anything else.

"No way…" Misty murmured as she shook her head back and forth slowly.

"…!" Dawn hadn't said anything. Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes were huge.

"Holy…" Gary trailed off before Ash covered his mouth so he couldn't drop the bomb.

"Well that's something," Ash had said calmly.

"I knew it all along," Paul spoke up.

"How?" We all asked.

"It's kind of obvious especially when you're little sister worships May," he said. I cleared my throat.

"Well, now the truth's out. I'm sorry I lied to you guys but you have to know that I love all of you guys, okay?" I told them all, hope etched into my words. Suddenly, Drew and I were attacked with a huge bear hug.

"May, we love you too!" Leaf cried.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Misty questioned. I shook my head amazed.

"I just thought you'd all hate me," I told them truthfully before the squeezing got tighter. "Guys…I can't…breathe…!" I gasped before I managed to escape the hug.

"We're sorry, we just want to let you know that we're not mad," Ash told me while smiling. Nodding my head, I walked to Paul and gave him a quick hug before pulling away.

"Thanks for keeping my secret!" I thanked him and flashed him a smile before skipping back to the huddle of my friends, all their mouths hanging open.

"What?" I asked. Gary spoke up.

"She-she…hugged Paul and he didn't kill her," he said in amazement. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway before skipping back up to Drew and wrapped my arms around him. My eyes drifted across all my friends, Paul included, and then finally on Drew.

Overjoyed I smiled and answered all the questions my friends had. At least now once Brianna told the press about this I know I'd be able to handle it with the help of my friends.

My eyes drifted once more over each of them and I saw Gary flirting with Leaf, Misty laughing at something Ash said before swinging at him with that random mallet again and Dawn running up to Paul.

My friends sure were interesting… maybe it would be better handling this by myself come to think of it… I laughed to myself before ridding the thought and joining in with their craziness.

* * *

><p><em>Did that live up to your expectations? I really hope so! I finally got this typed up after numerous attempts so if there are any typos I'm sorry!<em>

_I don't know if you guys liked it but I had to put Ash saying that she was pregnant. I was laughing for like five minutes as I was writing this!_

_Okay now I need some opinions from you guys: Brianna leak about May to the press or should she keep being a complete biyotch to her?_

_2. Which song do you like better?: Sparks Fly or I'd lie - both by Taylor Swift_

_3. When May leaves what do you guys think should happen to her friends and most important, Drew?_

_Those are all the things I want to ask! Again thank you all so so so much for the awesome reviews! We're almost to forty! Do you think we can get ten reviews this time around?;)_

_I'll try to update ASAP! Type ya later my fellow dorks:)_

_~dorkyreader859_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm alive! It seems like forever since I've updated and I want to apologize greatly for that! _

_But, I hope this chapter makes up for the days that I didn't update. It's just that I went out of town and stuff... Before you start the next chapter though, I just want to say one thing. _

_KANGAROO JERKY AND ALLIGATOR JERKY IS AMAZING!_

_*Ahem* Excuse me... Anyway~ Enjoy this new chapter!_

_WAIT! I do not own Pokemon or any songs that I have used or will use in this story! Also, I didn't have time to edit this so sorry for typos!_

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Maxie," I bent down to give my little brother a kiss. "I'll see you soon, okay?"<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I'll miss you too sis. Please don't start crying though," he said with pink cheeks. I laughed as a stray tear slipped down my cheek.

"Aw, are you embarrassed by your big sissy-wissy?" I teased.

"Yes I am actually," he retorted but still gave me a hug. Now that Halloween was passed and Max had to get back to school he was leaving to hit the books.

"See ya soon ya little freak," I teased once again before letting him go.

"Right back at ya," he joked right back before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and getting into the taxi that would take him to the airport. Mom had already bid her farewell a few minutes ago.

After he left I went inside my house only to be interrupted by my phoning ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_What's up May?"_ I heard Leaf ask from the other end.

"Nothing much, I just said bye to Max. He's off to boarding school again," I explained to her. "So did you need anything?" I asked.

"_Yeah, I was wondering since it was Friday, would you want to come to a sleepover at my house? All us girls will be there and we've never had a sleepover together before!" _She exclaimed. I laughed before talking again.

"I'd love to Leaf. What time do you want me to come? Oh and where do you live?" I laughed again as I asked her that question. We'd known each other for a couple months and I still didn't know where she lived. Now that I thought about it, I didn't know where anyone lived other than Drew.

"_Whenever you want and I'll just text you my address once we get off the phone," _Leaf paused for a second. _"And a little birdie told me that the guys were all staying at Gary's house. I think this totally calls for Double S." _I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it weirdly before bringing it back.

"Double S?" I questioned. Leaf sighed.

"_Why of course! Spy then Sabotage!" _she said as though it were the most obvious thing.

"Okay I get it now. Need me to bring anything particular?" I asked. But you couldn't exactly blame me for not knowing what to pack for a sleepover. I've never even been to one.

"_Aside from normal things like clothes I would say black clothes, a flashlight, a camera, anything else you want and then your beautiful self of course!" _Leaf told me and I could tell she was getting excited. I hoped she wasn't planning anything too big to do to the guys.

"Uh, okay? Anyway, I'll be over there soon. See ya later!" I hung up as Leaf told me goodbye and immediately got a red duffel bag with _May _written on it with black rhinestones. I'd gotten it as a gift from my friend Iris back in Hollywood for my birthday a couple years ago.

Running around my room I began to pack all the things that Leaf instructed me to including silly string and toilet paper. I'd always seen girls in movies silly stringing or TP-ing something so why not?

Once I was ready I went downstairs to ask Mom if I could go.

"May, what in the world are you wearing?" I heard her voice from behind me as I stood in the kitchen. Blushing, I turned around and laughed.

"Nothing, nothing," I assured her with another laugh. She probably thought I was going to do something stupid considering I was wearing black army boots, black leggings, a black tank top and a black bandana on top of my flowing hair.

"Are you sure? You seem a little excited…" Mom began while walking ahead of me and began cooking some brown rice.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could sleep over at Leaf's house with the girls," I asked, folding my hands behind my back. I didn't know if she would say yes or no.

"Of course, honey. Why are you cowering away like a scared puppy?" She questioned, still not looking away from the dinner she was preparing.

"Really? Cool! Thanks Mom, see ya!" I yelled while running out of the house. As I was running out I heard Mom laughing at me from behind.

Glancing down at my phone, I checked to see where Leaf lived. It wasn't too far away from my house. Maybe a ten minute walk.

The sun was still bright by the time I walked up to Leaf's house. It was an average size house that looked big but also small enough so that you'd feel welcome. I knocked on the big wooden door and heard yelling before three teenagers came up to the door and flung it open.

"Hey May!" They all shouted. I covered my eyes as they gave me a bear hug.

"Why are you guys so excited?" I asked, still laughing.

"Because there's exactly two months until you leave. You are leaving on New Year's right?" Dawn questioned, cocking her head to the side and tapping her chin.

"Yeah, that's right." A small awkward silence filled the air before Leaf spoke up.

"I see you're wearing the proper attire," she smirked mischievously.

"That I am. I see you guys are too," I noted looking at my friends. Leaf was wearing black skinny jeans, a black V-neck and black Converse. Misty was wearing some black Nike shorts, a long-sleeved black t-shirt and finally black Nikes and black Nike socks that guys always wear. Finally, Dawn was wearing the black sweats that scrunch up in the middle of your calf, a black off the shoulder shirt, and black Nikes like Misty. They all had black marks under their eyes too.

"May, come here! Let us put some black stuff under your eyes!" Dawn called as she bounded up the stairs.

"Dawn, did I give you permission to go to my room?" Leaf teased as she rolled her eyes. Dawn screamed before running into a room, which I guessed was Leaf's.

"Come on," Misty waved her arm, signaling me to come and join her. We walked up the stairs together since Leaf and Dawn were already in Leaf's bedroom.

"So what's Leaf planning to do to the guys?" I asked.

"You know, I don't really know," Misty laughed. "But she is Leaf so who knows." I laughed and nodded my head at that fact. "Oh, her rooms right here," Misty told me, pointing to a wooden white door.

"Oh okay." Misty opened the door and we walked into a green room. The floors were hard wood and there was white bunk bed with a desk on the bottom part. A light green blanket was on the mattress on the top bunk. Fuzzy green bean bags were in a corner and surrounding them were magazines and textbooks. Finally, I saw a dresser that had objects varying from trophies, books, old homework assignments, an IPod and perfume and makeup.

"Nice room," I commented.

"Thanks! I love this place!" Leaf sighed as she not so gracefully fell onto a bean bag.

"Oh chill out, Leaf. It's just a room," Misty shrugged before grabbing some black stuff and putting it on my face.

"Just a room?" Leaf asked perplexed at the thought. "This place is sacred! A girl's best friend is her room!" She said exasperated.

"I thought chocolate and shopping was," Dawn pointed out. Leaf thought for a bit.

"That too," she decided. Suddenly, she popped up from the beanbag to a standing position, fist in the air. "Okay guys! It's almost dark. It's time to tell you my plan!"

Squealing Dawn enthusiastically agree, "Yay! What is it?"

"Okay, we're going to challenge them to a game of Hide and Go Seek Tag… after dark style." Leaf smirked with her hands on her hips.

"That's why we brought the flashlights?" I asked.

"Of course," she stated. A thought popped in my head.

"Hey, how about we also say that we can set up traps too? I brought silly string and some rolls of toilet paper." I felt myself starting to get competitive and all three of my friends smiled at me.

"We like the way you think," they said simultaneously.

"Weirdoes," I joked.

"We know," Misty began.

"But you can't help," Leaf added.

"Loving us," Dawn finished. All four of us shared a laugh and I glanced out the window and saw it was dark.

"Who's ready for a challenge?" Misty smirked, playing with her flashlight.

"Damn straight I'm ready," Leaf said as she twirled her flashlight around in her hand.

"Those guys aren't going to know what hit them," Dawn said in a surprisingly edgy tone. One of her eyebrows was arched and she was smirking just like Leaf and Misty. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Let's do this," I whispered, holding the flashlight under my chin, casting a ghostly image of my face. Giving each other a high five we ran out of the house and once we were out we shushed each other.

"Wait, where does Gary live?" I asked. Misty jabbed her thumb to a house to the right.

"Leaf, Ash and Gary are all neighbors," Dawn clarified for me. I nodded my head and Leaf did the same to signal us to move.

We silently walked over to the side of his house and saw a balcony. Leaf told us that lead up to his room. Luckily there was a giant tree that we could use to easily access Gary's room.

"You good at climbing?" Leaf asked me.

"Of course I am, I grew up in the country," I winked.

"Let's get moving then!" Dawn yelled-whispered. I looked up and saw Misty and Leaf were both already halfway up the large tree. Misty waved her hand telling us to join them. Dawn climbed first and I went up after her. Skillfully, all of us leapt off the tree and on the balcony on the balls of our feet. No sound was made.

Leaf knocked on the door and almost immediately Gary and the rest of the guys were spraying us with water guns.

"What the hell?" Leaf screamed.

"Ash Ketchum, you're dead meat!" Misty screamed.

Meanwhile, Dawn and I were skipping around while they were squirting us. Might was well enjoy it while you can.

"You seriously didn't think that we didn't know you guys were coming over?" Gary asked with a perked brow.

"Oh shut up," Leaf grumbled as well as overdramatically wringing out her damp shirt. "We actually came here for a real purpose." Gary eyed her up and down.

"Dressed like that?" Drew butted in.

"For your information, we came to kick your asses in Night Strike," Misty said matter-of-factly.

"That's a challenge?" Paul asked, seeming a bit interested.

"Of course it is,," Dawn stated in the same tone as well. I guess that all of them took stuff like this seriously so I decided to join in when the boys didn't respond.

"What, are you guys chicken?" I teased while crossing my arms over my chest.

"What made you think that?" Ash asked while twisting his red baseball cap backwards, a determined look in his eyes.

"The fact that you guys won't talk," Leaf pointed out smartly.

"We'll be out in five," Drew stated.

"And we'll be waiting," Dawn said before all of us swung off the balcony and held on the edge with our hands.

"See ya!" We all chorused before falling about ten feet to the ground.

Once our feet hit the ground we cracked up.

"That was so awesome!" Leaf cried out while clutching her stomach and kicking her feet in the air.

"I know! We were so in sync up there it was creepy!" Dawn said while mirroring Leaf's actions.

Misty tried to choke back her laughter so she could cough. "You know, I wonder why we're so competitive about this game." Misty pursed her lips in thought and we all stared at her.

"Probably because we're all couples now," I began. "I haven't been here long but sure in the past when you played this it felt great to win against the guys but now since you're an item… it's like the win is ten times better just because their your boyfriend," I finished explaining thoughtfully.

"The thing is that we only started hanging out with the guys when you came, May. Sure, we'd talk to them but we weren't really friends," Dawn explained.

Shrugging my shoulders I said, "Then this is the time where you make up for all the lost time."

"You know, you should be a philosopher or something," Leaf said seriously. I crinkled my nose.

"Seems like a fun job, but that's not the job for me," I told them.

"Oh of course, because your Little Miss Charming right?" Dawn joked.

I grinned before saying, "For sure."

Five minutes later just like the boys said, they came out with flashlights and dressed in black t-shirts and jeans and tennis shoes.

"Okay, so how are we going to be doing this?" Gary asked.

"No bases or anything like that and whenever you're hit with a flashlight you're out. Simple as that," Misty explained.

"Sounds good to me," Drew said. I nodded my head and planned that I wouldn't go after Drew. It was expected for me to go after him so instead I'm probably going to go after Ash or something.

"How about thirty seconds to hide and then we start?" Dawn questioned as she played with the ends of her somewhat damp hair.

"Sure," everyone chorused.

I eyed everyone before saying, "Ready, set… go!" All the girls took off in different directions and I hid under a bush on the side of Gary's house. My arms wrapped around my knees and brought them toward my chest so that I would stay hidden under the leaves.

After about five minutes of hiding I got bored so I rolled myself from under the plant and then silently stalked around the yard. I wonder how far the boundaries went…

Soon, I spotted a tall oak tree that would serve as a great hiding spot. The sound of my steps was silent as I slinked over to the tree, wondering if I should climb it or hide behind it.

When I stepped behind the tree, my back hit something that wasn't the tree. I quickly turned around and turned on my light the same time that they turned theirs on and other lights flashed on as well.

"I got you!" We both screamed at the same time. I then noticed it was Ash.

"No, I got Ash!" Leaf yelled from a couple feet away.

"I got May," Gary informed with a light too.

"Wait, I got Leaf," Drew came up with a light.

"What? I got Gary!" Misty said.

"Shut up, I got you," Paul called out.

"But, I got Drew before all of you got someone!" Dawn emerged from the other side of the tree. We all turned off our lights with confused expressions before a light shined over all of us.

"You guys forgot that no one got me," Paul smirked.

"What?" We all chorused.

"What just happened?" Misty asked.

"Paul outsmarted all of us as usual," Ash said.

"Well, this was a waste of time," Gary spoke up.

"Not really. Even though it lasted a mere ten minutes, I had fun." All eyes turned to me. "What?" I asked, growing uncomfortable with my friends staring at me.

"You're too optimistic," Leaf grumbled.

"Oh… is it a bad thing?" I asked as I grew confused.

"No, not really, we're just all wondering how you do it," Dawn explained to me.

"I don't really try I guess…" I trailed off before speaking again. "So, what should we do now since as Gary said, this was a total waste?" At that remark Gary childishly stuck his tongue out at me.

Dawn's hand shot up in the air like she was at school. "I know! Tag you're it!" She poked Misty in the side and then ran away laughing evilly. We stared after her until we registered what had happened. Misty was it for tag.

"Run!" Ash, Gary and Leaf screamed. Drew and I looked at each other and then ran in different directions while Paul just stayed standing.

"Oh, that troublesome girl," I heard him mutter.

* * *

><p>The sound of my alarm made me fall out of bed on this glorious Monday morning. My hand reached over to turn off my alarm and grab my glasses to give me the ability to see.<p>

I lazily got out of my bed and threw on the first article of clothing my hands touched; White capris, a red of the shoulder shirt and red Converse.

Once I was done, I headed out to go to school. To my surprise, when I walked out of my house I saw a familiar truck sitting in my driveway. The muffin I was eating fell out of my hand. Why was Drew here?

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him through his window.

"Taking you to school," he told me while flicking his hair.

"Oh," I mumbled and blushed. "You don't have to. I don't mind walking." He shook his head and got out of the car.

"I'm your boyfriend though. I'm supposed to do stuff like this," he reminded me before giving me a quick peck on the lips, as if he was reminding me that he was in fact my boyfriend.

I sighed. "Whatever you say," I told him before I went to my side and he got back in to his side. He smirked a little.

"It seems like you don't want to see me," he told me. My eyes went wide and I shook my head.

"No! I love seeing you," I told him as I saw his smirk broaden. "It's just that I've never had a boyfriend so I'm not used to this stuff." Drew looked at me through the corner of his eye for a second before diverting them back to the road.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" I shook my head and slumped in my seat a bit. "I thought you would have. I don't watch those celebrity shows so I guess I never really paid attention to see whether or not you were single."

"Why did you think I've had one before?" I asked. Drew faintly blushed a bit before talking again.

"You're not ugly May. Quite the opposite. In all honesty you just seem like the kind of girl that guys would be all over." I blushed and was about to say something but Drew wasn't done with his speech yet. "Face it, you're charming just like how you're known for in Hollywood. Not only that but," he stopped at a red light and looked at me, "you're the greatest girl I've ever met." By now I could tell my face was on fire and that he could hear my heart beating. It was beating so hard I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest. I also couldn't ignore the tingles that shot up my back or the butterflies in my stomach. It was amazing that he could do this to me with just a few words.

"You're too sweet, Drew," I told him as I smiled a little. I didn't really know what to say to that but I was touched so I reached for his free hand and held it in mine.

"I know," he said cockily before sending me a dazzling smile. Then I thought of something to ask him. A question that made me nervous even.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked quietly.

"I've been on a few dates but I've never had a girlfriend. No one ever caught my eye until you showed up," he told me, his eyes still on the road. We were pulling into school now and he parked his car. "Yeah, they've shown interest in me but I've never really given them much thought." His words comforted me a bit and I relaxed.

"Oh," I said.

"Why?"

I thought of the first thing that came to my mind about why I was wondering so much. "Well, you're an amazing boyfriend so it seems like you've had a lot of practice," I told him. Drew smirked his classic smirk and leaned in towards me a little.

"Oh? You think I'm an amazing boyfriend?" He asked. I nodded my head as my eyes darted down to his lips and then his eyes. He seemed to notice this because he laughed and then captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I couldn't help myself as I laughed against his lips. I wasn't sure why I was laughing; I think I was just happy at the moment.

Drew pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine as he smiled a bit. "What?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm just happy," I told him again before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad," he breathed out. "We should probably start heading in though. School starts in ten minutes."

"Oops! Let's go!" I exclaimed before jumping out of the car and meeting Drew at the back of it.

"You've got to calm down, Miracle," Drew teased while wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. Smiling, I looked at the ground and leaned into him a bit.

"I like it when you call me that." I looked up at the same time Drew looked down at me.

"Miracle?" I nodded my head and he smiled before letting go of my waist and grabbing my hand as we walked up the stairs to see our friends in their usual spot.

"What took you guys so long this morning?" Gary asked as he winked at us. Leaf elbowed his side, looking annoyed.

"You're a pervert," she grumbled.

"Aw, don't be that way Leafy," he told her as he pulled her into him.

"What's her problem?" Drew asked as he pointed to Leaf. It was my turn to elbow him in the stomach.

"Don't be so rude," I scolded him.

"Sorry Miracle," he whispered in my ear before leaning back up to hear what Gary had to say.

"She found out that she got a B on one her geometry test this morning," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"The teacher hates me! I studied so hard for that test…" she looked at the ground sadly. Leaf took her grades really seriously.

"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself," Misty spoke up for the first time as she stood next to Ash.

"Yeah, you're the smartest person I know," Ash told her truthfully and he received some glares from other people. "What? I'm just speaking the truth," he put his hands up innocently.

"Come on Leafy, we'll get yogurt after school and you'll feel better!" Dawn promised her from her spot of standing next to Paul. Meanwhile, I was confused. I knew she took her grades rather seriously but I was wondering why she was still so hard on herself.

"You guys know it's more my parents. Yeah I care about my grades but I don't care that I got a B but my parents will," she reminded everyone. Were her parents really uptight or something?

"Just stay over at me or Ash's house for a little bit," Gary told her. She shrugged her shoulders but her eyes brightened at the thought.

"Hey, May," Dawn called my name. My head snapped up and turned to face her. "Want to head to art?" She asked.

"Oh yeah sure. I'm probably just going to go up to the library again though," I told her. My art project was almost done. It wasn't something you'd expect but I like the idea of it.

When no one was looking but me, Paul swiftly pecked Dawn's cheek and then let her come with me to the art room.

"Are you coming to the library again?" I asked Drew. He flicked his hair.

"Probably." He leaned down to give me a quick kiss before I turned around to walk off with Dawn.

Like always, I asked Professor Juniper if I could go to the library and of course she said I could. Once I got there, Drew was at our regular table.

"So, you said your project wasn't for me _yet_. Will I ever be able to know what it is?" He asked as he worked on something in a book.

"As a matter of fact, no you will never be able to see it," I told him. In my mind I gave myself brownie points at the clever thought. Of course he'll never see it, he'll hear it.

Drew looked at me with a perked brow. "And why not?" I laughed to myself.

"Because you can't." I expected Drew to give a snide remark but when he didn't say anything my expression fell a bit.

"Drew?" Nothing. I called his name again and he still didn't answer. Finally I got what he was doing.

"Are you really giving me the silent treatment?" I whined. It was uncomfortable sitting in a silent room. Drew still didn't speak. Instead he was calmly writing stuff down in the workbook and flicking his hair occasionally. I couldn't take it after sitting in ten minutes of silence. I stood up and walked over to where he was sitting and plopped myself right on his lap. He couldn't ignore me forever.

I could tell he was trying to fight a smile and when he finally spoke up and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"PDA much?" He questioned. I smiled and kissed his cheek just to emphasize what he just said.

"Oh please, it's not like you're not enjoying this," I teased him. He overdramatically sighed in defeat.

"Oh no, you've got me there May." Drew then continued to work on whatever he was working on with his arms around me.

"What are you working on anyway?" I asked. It looked like gibberish to me but in some way, familiar.

"You didn't know I take German?" I shook my head. He chuckled before saying, "That makes me feel like a creep now because I know that you're in Spanish." I laughed before saying something.

"_Ich liebe dich._" Drew smirked._  
><em>

"So you speak German too?" He asked.

"When you go on world tours you kind of have to know a bunch of languages," I explained.

"Well in that case, I love you too." I blushed and felt butterflies in my stomach again. I loved it when he told me he loved me.

"Good," I said while pecking him on the lips before going back to my spot across from him.

The rest of the hour we sat in an enjoyable silence, one that wasn't forced this time. When the bell rang he offered me his hand which I gladly took and we walked to geometry. I didn't dread this class that much anymore now that I had Drew and I understood everything.

When the bell rang Professor Birch stood up from his desk and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Okay class, we've got a new student coming here today. Treat her with much respect because she is a very respectable person. I also expect you to treat her with kindness too and do not fawn over her." I was confused. Fawn over her? I turned to Drew and saw that he was confused too. The door opened and a short girl walked in that I was very familiar with.

"This is our new student. Her name is Brianna," Professor Birch said. Brianna smiled sweetly to the class as they gasped, excluding me and Drew.

"Hi, I'm so glad to be here! It's going to be a great rest of the year." I didn't miss the look she gave me as she said that last sentence.

* * *

><p><em>Whoa, that was pretty fudging intense at the end. Suspense! Hehe, thank you for checking out this chapter and I promise you, I will update sooner this time. <em>

_About responses to reviews, I mostly did it last chapter because that was the chapter I got the most reviews on ever so that was kind of a special shout out type thing. If you want me to do them I will but I think you guys would rather get to the story. Am I right?;)_

_Anyway, did you see that coming? I'm so excited to start writing the next chapter! I'm thinking Brianna will be in school for maybe 3 to 5 chapters before something happens to her. And yes, she is not hiding her identity so don't get confused. Everyone knows she's famous at school!_

_Okay, so what should Brianna do to May? And should she be one of Drew's fangirls? I'm trying to put a little of it in but I'm not for sure yet... _

_Finally, THANK YOU SO FLIPPING MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GET! IT MAKES MY DAY EVERY TIME I SEE A NEW ONE!_

_I love all my reviewers so much:) Thank you for spending some of your time to do that:)_

_Next chapter will be up soon! (and sorry for how long this A/N was!)_

_Typa ya later!_

_~dorkyreader859_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh my gosh guys, I am so so so sorry! My freaking grandparents took my computer away and I finally got the oppurtunity to go to the library and type something up!_

_That's why the chapter is so short too, I typed this in literally forty five minutes. Please excuse any typos, I just really wanted to get something out there. _

_Also, if you've been seeing my reviewing and not updating it's because I can still review on my phone luckily._

_Finally, THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING. I LOVE YOU GUYS! (I do not own Pokemon!)_

* * *

><p>I gripped the sides of the table and I saw my knuckles turn white. What was Brianna doing here? And for that matter, why?<p>

I glanced at Drew the same time he looked at me and our eyes locked for a moment. Drew gave me a look of sympathy before taking my hands of the edge of the table and holding one of them. Naturally, I relaxed at his touch.

Looking back at Brianna I wondered, how could she be so hateful? The girl that was standing in front of the class looked as though she couldn't hurt a fly with her hands innocently folded in front of her and her lips set in a sweet smile.

"Brianna, I know you will love Miami Coast High and all the students too. You'll definitely make friends here," Professor Birch assured her. Brianna smiled again.

"Oh I know I will, Professor." She laughed and covered her hand with her mouth that had most of the guys thinking she was adorable. I could practically see them almost falling out of their chairs. "So where do I sit?" She curiously asked while scanning the room, her eyes landing on me for a brief second.

"You can go sit in front of Ms. Miracle and Mr. Hayden." Professor Birch pointed to the chair right in front of me and Brianna happily walked over, her reddish hair swishing.

Throughout all of this I was trying to not flip out. I should play this cool and treat her with kindness right?

Throughout Geometry I couldn't focus. My eyes kept diverting back to the girl sitting in front of me. I sighed from relief when the bell rung. Thankfully, Brianna was too busy flirting with guys to jab anything at me yet.

"You okay?" Drew asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to overhear our conversation.

I nodded and smiled, attempting to show him he doesn't need to worry about me. "Yeah, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Of course I should worry about you and then you will proceed to punch me because I'm worried about you. It's how it works," he shrugged and leaned back in his chair. I laughed and then ironically punched his arm.

"You are a pessimist." Drew just laughed at that and then the bell rang, signaling the start of Biology.

Professor Birch went through the usual routine until he sent us off. As Drew and I were walking out of the room he stopped us.

"Yes Professor?" I questioned.

"I would like to know if Brianna here could join your group? I'm sure it would be no trouble would it?" He asked or rather stated that she'd be joining us. Hurriedly, I looked at Drew and he looked calm and collected as usual. I felt the urge to roll my eyes but decided against it.

"As much as we'd love that, May and I have already finished. The poster board is at my house waiting to be turned in," he replied smoothly with a flick of his green hair. Silently, I thanked him for being so quick and polite to deny her entry to our group.

"Oh, seriously?" Professor Birch asked, not sounding like a teacher at all for a second but more like a teenager who found out his homework was due today. I laughed quietly to myself and nodded.

"Seriously," I laughed again. Professor Birch chuckled and turned to a not so happy Brianna.

"Well, it looks likes I'll have to find you a new group. Come on, let's go," he ushered her out of the classroom. I still caught the glare that she threw me though. Once me and Drew were the only people in the classroom I turned to face him.

"For once, I'm going to thank you for being so arrogant and smooth," I teased. A smirk began to play on Drew's lips.

"Oh, you think I'm smooth huh?" Drew flicked his hair and held out his hand for me. When I didn't take it right away he looked at me. "You coming, August?" I punched his arm before taking his hand and walking with him through the empty hallways.

Throughout class we avoided the topic of Brianna and Drew and I both decided we'd tell the rest of the group about Brianna when we got frozen yogurt after school.

The day went by dreadfully slow, especially because Brianna was in most of my classes except for art, music and Spanish. Finally the bell rung at the end of history and Dawn and Drew made there way over to me. But Brianna didn't…

"Ready to go eat some yogurt with high sugars and calories in it?" Dawn squealed with enthusiasm. I laughed at her and playfully rolled my blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, for sure. Can't wait to eat the good stuff," I joked right back.

"You guys are both like twenty pounds," Drew scoffed. Dawn placed her hands on her hips.

"It's only natural to think about this stuff. We're girls who have to work out to stay twenty pounds while you guys are endless black holes of nothingness!" She exclaimed getting louder and louder, trying to get her point across. Luckily no one else was left in the classroom so she wasn't getting those odd stares like usual.

"Okay then. You can go ahead and think that," Drew smirked. "Because guys totally don't have to work out to get the amazing abs that I have." It was my turn to put my hands on my hips.

"What abs or muscles in general?" I asked with an arched brow.

"I'll show you later," Drew said lowly and then winked. Dawn whistled and then giggled.

"It's getting hot in here," she teased.

"Shut up both of you," I muttered, my cheeks turning pink.

"You're so cute!" Dawn told me. My cheeks only turned darker and I shook my head. Dawn laughed again and the three of us began walking to Frogurt. "Don't get so flustered," Dawn said.

"Easy for you to say when you're not the one getting picked on all the time," I pointed out.

"True," she finally agreed.

We joked for the next five minutes until we arrived at the yogurt shop.

"About time you guys got here," Gary told us from the booth after we had gotten our yogurt and sat down.

"Eh, you have to wait for those cooler than you," Drew said arrogantly. Gary rolled his eyes.

"At least we're all here now," Ash said and glanced at Leaf he was stabbing her cold treat with a spoon. "Aw c'mon Leaf, you're still upset? A B seriously isn't bad at all," he reassured her. Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you know my parents. We've been neighbors since birth," she pointed out.

"Birth, schmirth," Ash waved her off.

"Easy for you to say when you and Gary get straight A's," Leaf muttered.

"WHAT?" Everyone chorused except for the three neighbors. Leaf cracked a smile and laughed for the first time all day.

"Oops!" She laughed some more.

"You," Misty pointed to Ash, "And you," she pointed to Gary, "Get _straight A's_?" Her eyes were wide. Gary looked offended but Ash just shook it off and took another bite of yogurt.

"It's not that hard to believe. If I want to be a Professor when I'm older I have to get in a good college. Getting into good colleges means having good grades," Gary said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"AW MAN, BRAIN FREEZE!" Ash cried out, scaring all of us and making me jump a little. My laughter bubbled through my lips and most of the table was laughing at his expense except for Paul and Misty.

"You, get straight A's?" Misty questioned her boyfriend again. He nodded his head while pressing his thumb to the roof of his mouth.

"Sure do, Mist," he responded, still trying to get rid of the brain freeze. Suddenly Misty smirked.

"So all the help with studying was really an excuse to spend some time with me?" She asked slyly. Ash blushed and ate more of his yogurt. Drew and Gary both let out a low whistle.

"Never knew Ash had a dirty mind," Drew observed. Gary nodded.

"Yep, he's definitely hiding something under that hat of his." I laughed at that and so did everyone else.

"Hey, yogurt really does make everyone happier," Leaf smiled and scooped up some her chocolate flavored frozen yogurt and popped the spoon in her mouth.

"I knew it would," Dawn told her smartly. Leaf smirked.

"Don't get cocky like Drew over there," Leaf pointed out. Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Me? Cocky? Psh, what are you talking about?" Dawn asked pretending to be shocked. It was absolutely amazing how much better you could feel after talking to your friends and eating yogurt.

"You know who hasn't been cocky though?" Misty asked. "Drew," she said, not waiting for people to even ask who.

"Hmm, you're right," Dawn said.

"And May's being quieter than Paul," Ash observed and pointed a finger at Paul who was sitting next to Dawn.

"Maybe I don't want to take part in this conversation. It's not really going anywhere," Paul told us.

"I will pay you money if you take part in one of our conversations for at least ten minutes," Gary said, already digging for his wallet. Leaf swatted his hand away from his jeans.

"We are getting off topic!" Leaf exclaimed. "Now, why are you being so quiet May?" She asked, bringing the whole tables' attention on me.

"Well, I didn't tell you guys everything that happened after the dance," I started out quietly.

"Lemme guess, Drew knows?" Misty asked. Drew put his hands up in surrender before Misty could get our her mallet.

"In my defense I was with her, so it was kind of hard to avoid."

"Well, you could have walked away," Ash said. Drew's gaze hardened.

"And leave May with some chick who slapped her and called her a bitch and a skank?" He spat out. Everyone's eyes widened including Paul's.

"Who did what now?" Dawn raged.

"Guys, don't get worked up over this," I told them, not wanting to make a huge production over Brianna calling me a few words.

"Was that why your cheek was all red? I thought it was just S&M," Gary said with fake shock. Leaf slapped his arm.

"Shut up you pervert! There is a bitch after May and all you can think about is sex?" Leaf exclaimed and punched him again before turning around. "Now what were you saying?" She asked politely now. My mouth was still hanging open but I quickly snapped it shut.

"Wait," Dawn said. "Who's the chick that did that to you, May? Could it be…"

"Brianna," Leaf and Misty said to each other. I nodded my head.

"Why did she say all of that stuff to you?" Ash asked, getting interested into this conversation.

"Do you guys know Brendan Birch and what happened between me and him?" I asked. Dawn's hand shot up in the air and so did Paul's but he only lifted it about an inch off the table.

"My sister, remember?" Paul said when everyone was staring at him.

"Oh," was mumbled.

"I just know it because I watch gossip shows," Dawn shrugged her shoulders and smiled. I returned her smile before continuing.

"Care to explain what happened for us that don't watch it?" Gary asked. I nodded my head.

"A little while ago Brianna and Brendan were going out and they had for the past four years almost…" I began telling them what I told Drew, not forgetting to leave out a single detail.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy," Leaf said while shaking her head. Misty nodded her head, agreeing with Leaf.

"That's why I don't really blame Brianna for what she did," I told them.

"Huh?" They all asked. I looked to Drew and silently asked him if he could explain. He nodded his head.

"May has this theory that Brianna only did that stuff because she's just upset. Along with the fact that May thinks its her fault and neither Brendan's or Brianna's which no offense May, I think is complete bull," he said.

"Aw, May, why do you think it's your fault?" Dawn asked curiously. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because I could have gotten Brendan off of me if I tried harder," I said, giving them the same answer that I gave Drew.

"Poor May," Leaf said.

"So you don't want us to go after her?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, because we gladly will," Gary assured me. Laughing, I shook my head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll be fine," I told them.

"You're welcome!" Dawn chirped.

"Hey, thanks for telling us this," Misty told me. Ash nodded his head.

"Yeah, we'll be here whenever you get tired of Drew," Ash joked and Drew rolled his eyes while I openly laughed.

"I'll remember that," I told them.

"Aw, this is just too sweet!" Brianna's voice filled the room as she approached us. Every single person at the booth stiffened except for me.

"Hey Brianna," I tried to say as nicely as possible. She shook her head.

"Don't act all innocent when you just ratted me out," Brianna said while narrowing her eyes.

"Listen here-" Misty began but I stopped her a smile and a shake of my head.

"It's not what you think," I told her.

"Whatever May. I'm just here to tell you that I'm not only going to make your life hell but I'm going to make all your friends' lives hell too!" She said happily and giving me a dazzling smile. Misty and Leaf arched a brow while Dawn narrowed her eyes. The guys were keeping their cool.

"I'd rather you ruin my life," I told her.

"Where would the fun in that be though?" She asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Please-" I was going to say more but was cut off by Paul.

"When you mess with my friends that means I mess with you," he said dangerously. Brianna looked taken aback.

"If you do that then you should remember I have the whole world in the palm of my hand," she said smartly.

"I'm terrified," he said in a monotone voice. "Get out of here," he said harshly. Brianna narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going after your girl first," she said and then turned on her heel and walked away. When she was gone I buried my face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry guys," I mumbled.

"It's not your fault, it's Brianna's," Leaf assured me.

"You have no idea how much I want to kill her," Misty spoke up.

"Ditto," Gary and Ash said.

"May, it's fine. She's just letting her anger blind her. It's not your fault," Dawn tried to soothe me and I felt Drew's hand let itself rest on my knee.

"It's not okay though. She's going to make your guys' lives miserable too," I looked up with teary eyes. I felt responsible for this whole mess. "I don't maybe I should just go back home so she'll come back. The paparazzi will be bad at first but it'll go away eventually," I told them, trying to cover up my watery eyes with a small smile. All my friends looked at me with looks of sympathy.

"Don't go," Paul said.

"Huh?" I looked at him. That ghost of a smile came to his lips again.

"If you go then she wins," he told me. I smiled slightly at that.

"You're right, but I think I'm still going to go early. Go home, think some stuff over. See ya'll tomorrow," I said, letting my accent come back to me a little.

"I'll walk you home," Drew told me as I got out of the booth.

"Kay," I shrugged and waved goodbye to my friends. Once outside the door, I let the tears that were building up flow freely. Drew sat me on a bench that was a little ways from Frogurt.

"May, it's not your fault," he told me while stroking the tears away. I nodded my head and tried to smile again.

"I'm sorry," I laughed. Drew looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm crying," I told him and then pointed to my face. He gave me lopsided grin.

"You don't have to apologize for that, December," he teased me while he wiped away the last tears.

"Back to months now are we?" I questioned, a smile playing at my lips.

"Definitely," Drew said with a flick of his hair. My hand reached up and caught one of Drew's locks.

"You know, I never told you that one day but your hair really is soft," I told him as my fingers continued to play with his hair.

"Really now? I try," he flashed me his classic smirk before leaning towards me and kissed my lips.

As his lips massaged mine, my hands traveled from his hair down to his toned chest. Drew's tongue slyly slipped into my mouth and I fully allowed its access. It was a good thing that the trees were covering where we were sitting or the public would probably think we were some crazy teenagers. But I guess we were.

My hands finally moved and rested on Drew's stomach and a smirk came on my lips as I pulled away from the kiss much to Drew's dismay.

"You do have nice abs," I winked before laughing. Drew smirked and then shook his head.

"You're so weird," he told me as I continued to poke his stomach.

"I bet you're dying to see them without my shirt on," he joked. I removed my hands and turned my back to him.

"In your dreams, Grasshead." Drew wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to him.

"But you love your Grasshead," he reminded me.

"Totally. You're my lovable Grasshead," I teased before getting up.

"How about walking me home now?" I asked him. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Always so needy!" He exclaimed but wrapped his arm back around my waist.

"Thanks," I said after a little bit. Drew's green eyes locked on my blue eyes. For a second I wondered what color our kids' eyes would be if we ever had them. I blushed and shook the thought away.

"For what?" I stopped walking and stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"For keeping me smiling," I told him. Drew smirked and then kissed my nose. I squeezed my eyes shut in delight.

"Only for you," he told me. My eyes opened and I smiled.

"You're so cheesy!" I accused him. Drew perked a brow.

"I don't see you objecting." I chewed the inside my cheek before walking again.

"You've got me there," I grumbled in defeat.

"Don't I always get you?" He asked arrogantly.

"Don't push it," I warned him as we arrived in my driveway. He just smirked and leaned down to kiss me again. When he was about to say goodbye I stopped him.

"I don't want you to leave me yet," I told him truthfully as a thought came to my mind. "Want to meet my mom?" I asked with a hopeful tone.

"I thought you didn't want me to meet her because you'd get embarrassed," he reminded me, obviously trying to get me riled up.

"That was before, this is now," I told him, trying to get him to stay.

"I don't know," he trailed off. Suddenly I thought of a good plan and I smiled devilishly.

Standing on my tiptoes again I brought my lips only a millimeter away from Drew's but didn't fully kiss him.

"If you don't meet my mom, no more kisses for you," I warned him. As Drew tried to lean in I pulled away as fast as I could.

"You know I was going to stay anyway," Drew pointed out.

"Sure you were," I drawled out before reaching up to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

"See? Now you'll get unlimited kisses," I said.

"I'll take up on that offer," he smoothly told me before walking to my door. "Am I going to meet her or what?" I rolled my eyes but skipped up to the door with Drew. I opened it and stepped in, ushering Drew in too.

"May, is that you?" Mom asked, coming out from the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Drew standing next to me. "My oh my, who do we have here?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea for you to meet her," I whispered to Drew but Mom caught it.

"Nonsense, I want to meet him," she said walking towards Drew.

"Yeah, May. You're mom's lovely. You guys could pass as twins," he said politely and gave Mom a dazzling smile while I face palmed. Sure, it was obvious I got my looks from Mom but twins? Please!

"That's what I tell her!" Mom exclaimed before talking again. "By the way I'm Caroline and obviously May's mom even if I don't look like it. And you are definitely Drew," she said before hugging him.

"That's me," he laughed.

"You know, May talks about you a lot," Mom said while smiling, trying to embarrass me on purpose. Drew turned to look at me and then back at Mom.

"Really? What does she say?" He asked curiously.

"All sorts of things. I've also heard her talk on the phone with Dawn and them about you." She stopped talking and noticed we were still in our entry room. "Wait, why don't you come in and we'll talk more?" Mom asked before walking into the kitchen. "Come on in! I'll make some drinks," she said before disappearing completely.

"I have no idea why I wanted you to meet her," I sighed and Drew kissed my nose again.

"Well, I like her. Our moms would get along well. Both like to be embarrassing," he laughed.

"For sure," I laughed with him but then a serious look came to my face. "I'm just wishing you luck when you meet my dad," I warned him before dragging him to the kitchen. For some reason though, I was happy even if Mom was leaking embarrassing facts about me.

Then again, it's not like my life has ever been private.

* * *

><p><em>Crossing my fingers, hoping you all loved it as much as you love the other chapters? Sorry, if this seemed like I was dragging on it's just that it was already so short, I needed to keep going. <em>

_Also because the library computers don't have a word count so I can't tell. CURSE THOSE COMPUTERS! Hopefully I'll get my copmuter back soon. Until then, I'll be going to the library frequently. _

_Review? Please? For me? _

_Thank you all so much for the reviews I do get, they are greatly appreciated:) _

_OH and guess who's making their debut next chapter? FANGIRLS! I already know Brianna will be after Drew to get on May's nerves but if you guys have some OC fangirls for Ash, Gary and Paul then please submit it in a review! Include what they look like of course and who they're after!_

_Thank you my lovely readers:) I'll type ya later!_

_~dorkyreader_


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm updating sooner like I promised! The beginning of this chapter is actually in Brianna's POV to show how she got her little fangirls together. _

_Big thanks to **Sapphyiere**, **xDragonairx **and **SpikEarPichu'sTrainer **for giving me their ideas for OC fangirls!_

_Also, I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than my usual ones but I woke up at like five o'clock in the morning to steal my sister's laptop and it's now six thirty and I'm finally pubishing this so sorry for the length! As soon as I get my computer back I promise to write you a 6,000 word chapter instead of my 5,000!_

_Going on to the story now... AND I DON'T OWN POKEMON...JUST MY STORY IDEA:)_

* * *

><p><strong>Special: Brianna POV<strong>

Sure, I felt a little guilty for what I was about to do but May needs to go through what I went through.

And that is why I have begun the hunt to find three important girls that can help me get to my goal.

As I walked to my first hour class, Language Arts, I tried to ignore three things. One; all the creepy boys gawking at me. They weren't even that hot… Two; May and her "friends" as well as her green haired "boyfriend". Three; That I was actually in a school. Even if it was private and rich people went here, I didn't belong here. I belonged in LA, tanning on the beach or sipping a nice refreshing sparkling water.

Taking my thoughts off of my better part of my life I walked into the classroom and sat in my assigned seat. I never noticed but the girl I sat by had curly blonde hair with blue streaks in it. Peeking at what she was writing on I saw that the name "Paul" was written in neat handwriting with different shaped hearts around it.

Paul… isn't he that quiet freak? A light bulb turned on as I turned to face the girl.

"What's your name?" I suddenly asked the girl. She turned to look at me and I noticed her eyes were a nice sky blue with the occasional lavender spots.

She was pretty enough for my standards, I thought happily.

"Evalene but you can call me Eva," she said as she sat up straighter, giving me the knowledge that she was very proper and sophisticated. Perfect.

"What a nice name. You know Eva, I'm looking for some people to help me with something that I'd think you'd be interested in. Not only that but you'd be completely perfect for the job!" I squealed, getting both her and me excited.

"What do you need my help with?" She asked while smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on her dress. Yep, definitely proper.

"You know May Miracle and her friends right?" I asked her making sure I said that stupid name Miracle. How bad I just wanted to blow her cover. But I couldn't. This plan would have a way better outcome in the long run.

Eva nodded. "Of course, Paul hangs out with them." She pouted a little and I smirked deviously.

"Hmm. Well, my plan is to snatch up Drew from May. But, I shouldn't be the only one getting the prize here. Shouldn't Paul, Gary and Ash have the right people too?" I asked sweetly, noticing her eyes brightening as she smiled back at me.

"I agree with you on the matter completely. Those girls aren't fit for boys like them. They hardly have any manners," she winced while saying this.

"Which is where you come in," I pointed at her. "They way you act, you totally deserve Paul…. Now, would you happen to know any other girls that could help?" I cocked my head to the side, knowing that I already had her reeled in.

"As a matter of fact I do," she smirked as the bell rang.

Eva was taking me to her friends during free period. This was all too great.

Eva stopped under a tree in the courtyard, May and her friends in our line of sight. Two girls were already under the tree, their eyes glued on Ash and Gary. They were so in to staring at them, they didn't even notice us coming up until Eva started speaking.

She pointed to the girl who was drooling over Gary. "This is Caroline, Caro for short," Eva introduced me to her.

Caro had straight platinum blonde hair that was almost white. I almost gasped at amazement as I saw her eyes were a bright red. They were stunning but also creepy at the same time.

At least these girls were pretty. Maybe they weren't so bad once you got to know them. They seemed like they had the whole "it" girl material.

I scanned over her clothing and noticed it was somewhat… revealing but it worked for her.

She was wearing black army boots with white knee socks with two black stripes at the top. Short denim shorts went at least three inches above her upper thigh and a tight white V-neck was her shirt. Over that she were a tight fitting black leather jacket. To finished the look she had a white shirt with a black colored bill. Her look was bad girl meets sexy. Perfect for a hormonal teenage boy.

"Eva was telling us about your plan and as long as I get some of that Gary, I'm in," Caro said before squealing and leaning against the tree. "Mm, that boy is so sexy I could just…" Caro was cut off by the other girl.

"Chill, Caro. We all know my Ashy is much more sexy! Ah, I love that boy with a passion!" I almost jumped up and down I was filled with so much happiness. With girls like them, May's friends would end up heartbroken one by one… and eventually May would be too. Yeah, I missed her as a best friend but I still can't believe what she did.

"Not to sound rude but who are you?" I asked even though I still sounded rude. Oh well. Said girl stared at me while I took in her appearance.

She was wearing a nice blue flowy sundress with a brown belt around her tiny waist. A white jacket was covering her arms and she had white flats to match it. Her hair was a deep red color that reached mid back and was tied back loosely in a blue bow. I met her eyes and saw they were deep blue.

"I'm only Ash's biggest fan and admirer and obviously his lover! I'm Jessie Jones and Ash and I are destined!" She jumped causing her ponytail to fall out of the ribbon. She rolled her eyes before tying her hair back again.

"Happens a lot," she grumbled and I observed that she reminded me a lot like that Misty chick that had anger issues.

"You know, we're so much more prettier than those girls who shamelessly are all over those boys," I said while twirling a strand of burgundy hair around my finger.

"We really are. I mean look at us," Caro agreed and gestured to herself and then the rest of us.

"If only Dawn would stop hanging out with Paul and just leave him alone. Doesn't she know that he just feels bad for her. It's totally embarrassing." Eva narrowed her eyes slightly at the blue haired girl who was currently holding hands with Paul.

"I just want my Ashy! Misty is so wrong for him! She's mean and she's going to make him mean too!" Jessie whined. I sympathetically placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Which is why we're getting revenge on them after school and however long it takes after that." My new followers nodded their heads before leaning in.

"Now, listen closely…"

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

Drew was talking to all my friends excluding Dawn back up at the school so that left Dawn and I to walk out of history alone to walk to the park where we'd meet up with everyone else once they were done talking.

"Isn't it weird how Brianna didn't do anything today?" Dawn asked. "I mean she has new friends and stuff and it seemed like she was avoiding us on purpose." I thought before answering.

"Maybe she's turned a new leaf?" I suggested but sounded unsure myself.

"Or," Dawn said suddenly sounding panicked, "how about we don't talk about her considering she's right there," Dawn pointed to Brianna and three other girls who were in fact at the park.

My brow furrowed as I contemplated on talking to them or ignoring them. There wasn't much time to think as Brianna walked up with only one of the girls. Her curly hair bounced with each step she took, always having one foot in front of the other.

"Hey May," Brianna said flashing me a sarcastic smile. I smiled slightly in return.

"Dawn," the blonde said.

"Evalene," Dawn replied evenly, her gaze hardening slightly.

"Who is she?" I turned to Dawn.

"She's just someone who likes Paul," Dawn told me, glancing down at her shoes.

"Which is why we're here," Brianna sneered. I flinched at the harsh tone she used at me.

What happened to my best friend?

Eva twirled a strand of blue hair around her index finger before letting it go to merge with her blonde curls again.

"We're here to tell you that your time is now up. We all think we deserve the guys more than you do," she said calmly.

"Why's that? Just so you can have Paul?" Dawn questioned, her anger growing by the second.

"Exactly, along with Jessie and Ash and Caro with Gary," Eva pointed to the two other girls who were swinging before smirking dangerously.

"Finally, Brianna wants Drew. And we're all going to get our guys no matter what." My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," I whispered to her. Brianna stepped towards me and I never felt smaller in my life. Not even the night of my first concert with all those people watching me.

"Oh but I would." Brianna smiled before stepping back.

"You can't do that though! May and Drew are perfect for each other! No one could ever get between them," Dawn exclaimed before narrowing her dark blue eyes. "And you most definitely will not take Paul away from me." Eva perked a perfectly plucked brow before clearing her throat.

"Maybe you shouldn't speak for Paul. Other than that, we all know Paul will not stay with such a childish girl. If you really knew him you'd know that. So please, save us some time and save yourself from embarrassment and just back off and let us be together… but not before you watch me take him," she finished before turning on her heel and walking away the same way she walked towards us. My blood rushed to my face out of anger as I stepped towards Brianna, not feeling small anymore.

"You can mess with me but you need to lay off my friends! They did nothing." My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It's more fun this way though!" Brianna giggled before skipping away.

Quickly, I faced Dawn who had a couple tears running down her face but she quickly wiped them away.

"Don't listen to them, Dawn. You're beautiful and fun. Paul would never leave you," I assured her.

"B-But, Eva is more mature…" I chuckled lightly at my friend.

"Who cares?" I threw my hands up while laughing still. "We're the ones that are in the relationship, not wishing that we were in it," I reminded her. She smiled.

"Yeah, you're right!" She giggled and just like that she was back to her normal self aside from the puffy eyes.

We both turned around as the sound of footsteps neared us.

"We saw Brianna and some of her new followers. Anything happen?" Leaf asked.

All of my friends' eyes widened as they saw my face still flushed from being so mad and Dawn's red eyes. I saw Paul tense as he looked at Dawn and inside I did a happy dance. Ha! Take that, Eva!

"Sorta," I replied shakily.

"Sorta?" Gary asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yep," I nodded, not wanting to talk about the awkward situation of four girls wanting our boyfriends.

"Okay… Well why has Dawn been crying?" Ash asked, wanting to get to the point.

"And why do you look like you're going to snap?" Drew observed while eyeing my carefully.

"Words… and things… were said," I told them simply.

"Words?" Drew repeated.

"Yep! But it's all better now!" Dawn chirped before pointing to me. "May here made me feel better!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Just tell us what happened!"

"Okay!" I put my hands up in surrender. "In a nutshell, Caro wants Gary, Jessie wants Ash, Eva wants Paul and…" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Brianna said she and her friends are going to get what they want. And Brianna… wants Drew…"

"WHAT?" All of them chorused.

"You're saying that those... girls are after our boyfriends?" Leaf questioned. I nodded my heads.

"Wait. What'd they say to Dawn?" Misty wondered aloud.

Dawn looked down sheepishly, her cheeks turning bright red. "Eva said that I wasn't mature and I was childish and I was pretty much a charity case of Paul's." I saw Paul's eyes widen and same with everyone elses.

"That's not true!" Leaf protested.

"Geez, why are girls so mean to each other?" Gary muttered.

"Excuse us! Not all girls are!" Misty told him with narrowed eyes.

"Sure aside from you and those four girls," he smirked.

"Don't mess with me Oak," Misty threatened. Gary rolled his eyes and shook off the threat which obviously bothered Misty.

"Troublesome girl, don't listen to them," Paul spoke up as all eyes turned on him. My eyes widened and a hand flew to my mouth as he did the unexpected.

He took Dawn by the hand and pulled her into him as their lips collided. A huge smile broke out under my hands and Leaf and I were jumping up and down. Misty was smiling softly and the guys let out a low whistle.

"Nice one," Gary said as Paul pulled away from a flushed but beaming Dawn.

"Shut up or I won't give you the satisfaction of watching," Paul smirked before going silent again.

"Well this has been interesting," Drew said looking over at me for a second before turning back to the group.

"Sure has," Ash said before looking up, a smile etched on his face and his brown eyes bright. "Girls, you know us guys would never you right? I mean, not only are you guys great friends but I'm pretty sure all of us are whipped," Ash admitted while rubbing the back of his neck and earning glares from each of the boys. I laughed at Drew.

"Aw, Ash you're so mature from the little boy I once knew who liked to eat worms with Gary," Leaf said as she sniffled and pretended to cry.

"Hey!" Said boys cried out. Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut it, you're the ones who decided to do it." They sighed in defeat.

"Wow, we get way off topic so easily," Dawn laughed. I nodded.

"I know right? One second we're talking about relatoinships and then it's off to eating worms," I laughed and slowly shook my head back and forth.

"Come on May, you know you love us," Gary smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know about you but she definitely loves me, that's for sure," Drew stated matter of factly as he pulled me into him. My cheeks flushed.

"Excuse me but I'll tell you if I love you or not, you cannot speak for me," I told him sternly.

"Ouch," Ash whispered to Gary. I could hear my fellow girls laughing.

Feeling bad, I stepped on my tip toes and whispered in hs ear, "I love you". He smirked down at me and I rolled my eyes and diverted my gaze somewhere else.

"Well, I feel as though I've had enough drama for today so I'm outta here," Leaf declared.

"I second that!" Misty exclaimed.

"I'll come with you guys," Gary said before joining the girls who were already walking off.

"Ditto!" Ash ran over to them.

"See ya guys!" They all chorused. Dawn looked around before talking.

"I should probably go too. Thanks for sticking up for me back there May," Dawn smiled at me and I smiled back and shook my head.

"No problem, they shouldn't have said that stuff anyway." Dawn nodded once again before glancing at Paul and walking off.

When they were out of sight, I turned to face Drew.

"We really know how to run people off don't we?" I asked and he chuckled. "I'm serious, somehow everyone always leaves and it's just us," I laughed again. Drew smirked before pulling me dangerously close to him.

"Maybe it's so we can do this," he murmured before pressing his lips against mine. I rolled my eyes but then kissed him back without a second thought. After a couple seconds I pulled away and Drew rolled his eyes.

"Too soon," he told me before placing a peck on my lips. Laughing I pulled away from him and laughed again at his face.

"All I'm saying is that if we're going to be making out, we shouldn't do it in such a public and open place," I reminded him. He shrugged before grabbing my hand and exiting the park.

"Where to now?" He asked me. I chewed the inside of my cheek.

"I don't know. My house, your house...?" I trailed off. "I don't know where but I don't want you to go yet," I pleaded.

"You just can't get enough can you?" He chuckled before flicking his hair. Sticking out my tongue at him, I spit in his face. He glared at me before taking my arm and rubbing his face with it.

"Drew!" I whined trying to pull my arm from his grasp.

"You started it," he told me childishly.

"Only because you annoyed me!" I childishly retorted back. Drew playfully rolled his eyes.

"You're always annoyed with me though," he reminded me.

I thought for second. "True," I finally agree. Drew whispered in my ear, "But you know you love it." Chills ran down my back and I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, sure I do," I teased.

"You know, I realized 80% of the time we're together we're making fun of each other," he told me while smirking.

"Only because it's our thing. It's how we show we care for each other," I explained to him.

"Seriously, Miracle?" I gasped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as he laughed.

"I'm just kidding. I was just showing you how mad you can get so quickly."

"I already knew that though," I told him.

"Yeah I guess... So you're saying if you tell me I'm annoying you're really saying that you're completely in love with me at that moment?" He asked with a raised brow. My cheeks flushed for I was not prepared for that question.

"I'm going to go all sappy on you and say that I'm always completely in love with you." Drew smiled down at me, his green eyes soft before they turned playful again.

"I came up with a funny pun," he informed me.

"Don't say it," I warned him.

"Yes I will! The pun is, instead of going sappy on me you're going on Maple syrupy on me," he looked at me to see my reaction which was me rolling my eyes and punching him in the arm.

"Not funny," I told him.

"But creative," he shot right back.

"Mhmm sure." I finally took in my surrounding and saw we were at my house.

Standing on my tip toes, I wrapped my arms around Drew's neck and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Are you picking me up tomorrow?" I questioned. Drew's arms automatically circled themselves around my waist and he smirked.

"Of course, Dear." I rolled my eyes and kissed him once on the lips.

"See ya then," I told him before kissing his cheek and attempting to walk away but Drew grabbed my hand and pulled me into him once more.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'd never leave you for Brianna." A smile broke out across my face and I kissed him once more.

"Good because if you did, I'd kill you," I threatened before walking off again, throwing a wave over my shoulder.

The only thing I forgot to think of is that tomorrow at school, it was going to be the park incident all over again until they got what they want.

* * *

><p><em>How was that? I tried to put some Ikarishipping because I think I don't really put it in as much as the other ones ya know?<em>

_Again, BIG THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I RECEIVE, I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE GREAT!_

_Lastly, I know a lot of you wonder about Paul, not neccessarily in a bad way but when I write Paul I imagine him not being coldhearted just mysterious... I think his character has way more depth than what he comes off as. So, he's not mean he's just stern and quiet but he is human... or anime human?_

_I'll try to get my computer back soon, I promise!_

_Please read and review:)_

_I'll type ya later my lovely readers!_

_~dorkyreader_


	13. Chapter 13

_You glad I finally updated after forever? I am! Writer's block SUCKS. You feel empty inside. But it's officially summer meaning even if I have writer's block I can sit under a tree and at least try to feel some inspiration... if that'll work at least.. _

_**BY THE WAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH SAPPHYIERE FOR HELPING ME EDIT AND WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**  
><em>

_Anyway~ Read and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The last few days, to say the least, had been agonizing. It wasn't because Brianna was being snappy, but because she wasn't doing anything, besides her usual glares thrown at me. Despite that, Brianna hadn't said a word to me. It made me anxious and uneasy, even though Drew always reassured me.<p>

Sadly, I couldn't say the same for Dawn, Leaf and Misty. Their competitors were taking action in the most annoying ways, purposely trying to piss them off and admire the guys at the same time. For starters, Eva had been trying to talk with Paul more and more every day. She would ensure that Dawn knew that she was "better" than her when she was in range.

In Leaf's case, Caro had been all over Gary to the point where she literally latched herself on to Gary whenever Leaf came around. Of course, it didn't suit Leaf's fancies; the result was several attempts to punch Caro as revenge.

Misty wasn't able to control her situation as well: Jessie had been going complete Fan Girl on Ash. Yesterday, Misty got out her mallet and started chasing Jessie around but luckily I stopped it before she could kill her.

As with me, Brianna still hadn't done anything with Drew yet and it made me suspicious. I began wondering why Brianna never did anything as I walked out my door and saw Drew waiting for me in my driveway, like every ordinary morning. I broke out into a smile and waved before walking up to the passenger seat and hopping into the car.

"Good morning Miracle," Drew said after he pecked me on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too, my favorite Grasshead," I joked as I reached behind me and grabbed the seat belt to buckle myself in.

The ride to school was as exciting as any ride to school could be. Once we arrived to school, Drew told me that he needed to go talk to his teacher about something, and that he'd see me in the library first hour.

I spotted Dawn at her locked just as I reached mine. Leaf and Misty were leaning against the other surrounding lockers, chatting idly with each other.

"Hey guys," I greeted my friends before turning to my locker and twisting the dial.

"What's up?" Misty asked.

"Nothing much. Have any of the stalkers done anything yet?" I joked. We all called them either the stalkers or the fan girls. Leaf shook her head.

"Not yet but I'm sure it'll all come in to play later today," she sighed and lifted herself from the wall to come stand by me.

Dawn shut her locker and turned to face me with a smile, while Misty walked over as well. We were now positioned in a huddle.

"So are you doing anything special tonight?" Dawn smiled and winked. I bit my lip and began thinking.

"No, why would I?" I wondered. Was there anything going on?

Leaf face palmed and Misty spoke up. "May, do you know the date?"

"The seventeenth, duh," I said.

"That makes today the seventeenth. Of November… right?" Dawn asked me slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it does. Geez what's up with you guys?" I questioned.

The three girl stared at me and then each other and gave each other a little nod.

"Nothing at all!" Dawn overdramatically stated before locking arms with Leaf and Misty. They were smiling and giggling, but it made me uncomfortable. I had just felt the mood shift.

"Guys?" I called as they walked away. "Hey!" To my dismay, they burst out laughing as they continued to walk off.

I couldn't help feeling a little dejected, but I shook it off. Right as I was about to turn around to go to art, a pair of arms wrapped around themselves me and someone said, "Boo," in my ear.

"Argh! Drew don't scare me like that!" I complained while craning my neck to be able to look in his eyes.

"It's too fun though," he teased before perking a brow. "Hey, you look confused and irked…" he trailed off warily and I remembered that I probably still looked dazed from the conversation about today's date.

"That, my friend, is none of your business," I informed him. I didn't want him to know that I forgot about something really important.

"I'm your boyfriend, so I'm supposed to be in your business," he retorted. My arms crossed themselves over my chest and I stepped away so I could face him directly.

"Says who?" I wondered, daring him to say what he was about to say.

"Me," he smirked, aware that he was getting on my nerves and I was about to blow.

"This isn't worth me exploding so I'm letting you off the hook for now." Drew waved me off before glancing at the clock in the hallway. Class started in about four minutes.

"I should be going but I'll see you in the library, okay?" He nodded and then smirked.

"You know what I realized?" he asked.

"What?" I asked flatly. He gave me a wolfish grin.

"All this time we could have gotten away with plenty of things in the library considering there's no supervision," he pointed out and then winked at me. My face flushed before I punched his arm.

"Drew!" I called after him as he walked away smugly, just as my friends had done a couple minutes ago.

"See you there," he winked jokingly from a distance. My face turned even redder if that were possible.

* * *

><p>The day had been going by unbearably slow and strange things kept on happening. In some classes, my friends would be huddled together. Strangely, when I saw them, they would disperse like a group of frightened fish. My point became even clearer when I walked into the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry, so I made my way to the table and heard a little snippet of their conversation.<p>

"Why are you guys keeping this up?" Drew asked. He sounded somewhat irritated.

"It's fun. I mean, I can't believe you never told her," Leaf said. I could practically see Drew rolling his eyes.

"Uh guys, I see her coming," Ash warned. Everyone shifted their positions and tried to look nonchalant.

"You better not say a word about it until tonight when she figures out," Gary muttered through his teeth.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I tried to sound casual and seem like I hadn't heard anything. To prove my point that I wasn't interested in what had happened, I got my iPhone out of my pocket and began playing Angry Birds.

"Nothing!" Dawn eagerly exclaimed, while Misty and Leaf simultaneously punched each of her arms in response, since she was in between them. "Ow! What the hell?" I snickered and continued playing my game.

"You guys okay? Is something bothering you?" I cocked my head to the side. Even though I had no idea what all my friends were talking about earlier, it was still fun to pretend like I did know, even though I didn't… if that even makes sense.

"Nope," Ash replied smoothly, while popping the "p".

"Well okay then…" I looked down at my phone once again to see that I had forgotten to touch the screen to split the blue bird into three other birds, resulting in a missed target. "Dangit! Curse you, dang pigs!

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, after lunch, the day began to go faster. Maybe my excitement to find out what was going on was speeding along the process of the day.<p>

As soon as the bell rang I kissed Drew's cheek quickly and then dashed off to my locker to see if I could find out some more stuff from Dawn. She had rocketed out of the class even faster than I had.

"Meet you in the lot!" I called over my shoulder to Drew.

When I arrived at my locker, I was out of breath, and none of my friends were there.

"Shoot, I missed them," I muttered but then smiled. "Oh well, I'll find out tonight!"

After I had closed my locker door, I began walking out the school by taking one of the many hallways. When I heard two familiar voices, I stopped in my tracks and peeked around the corner to see Drew and Brianna. Brianna had something behind her back but I couldn't see. It looked like a box.

"Brianna, I don't have time right now. Besides, I don't think I should talk to you anyway," I heard Drew tell her. He began to head out the door but Brianna caught his hand and pulled him back to her.

"I just want to give you something really quickly," she flashed him a brilliant smile before she continued to talk. "I heard from a little birdy that today was your birthday," she said again. My eyes widened and I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop the sound of my gasp.

So that was what today was. I felt completely guilty and stupid as I stood there and watched my recent love rival give my boyfriend a present for his birthday.

"Thanks for the gesture, but I don't need a present." Drew then proceeded to shake her off of him, but she was too stubborn.

"I think you do though. I want to make up for how your so called girlfriend forgot your birthday," she giggled. I couldn't see Drew completely but I could bet anyone ten bucks that he rolled his eyes.

"Don't bring May into this. I never told her," he explained. I began to wonder why he never told me. Did he think it wasn't important?

Brianna let go of his hand and cocked her head to the side looking genuinely confused and shocked.

"Oh? Why wouldn't you tell her though? I mean, if you're as in love as you seem, shouldn't you guys know stuff like this about each other? Or maybe, do you not think of her that fondly?" Brianna innocently interrogated him. I had to give her credit though: she was sly.

I always remembered as kids, if we got in trouble, she'd be the one to get us out of it or persuade people to let us do stuff that we weren't allowed to do.

Still, as I listened to Brianna ask these questions it felt like my heart was being tugged at. What if Drew really didn't think of me as greatly as I thought of him?

"Honestly, I don't see how this is any of your business. I just forgot to mention it to her, I guess. Now if that's all you need, then I'll be on my way." Drew turned around and walked out of the building. Brianna stood there for a couple of seconds before facing the direction of the wall that I was hiding behind.

"Bye May," Brianna waved and then walked away. I felt stupid as I walked into the lot and to his car.

Once I was where he could see me, I tried to smile, but it ended up looking only halfhearted. I felt mixed emotions: embarrassment and a feeling of betrayal. Drew never told me when his birthday was, but I could have asked.

"What did you have to do?" Drew asked as I jumped in the car, completely over his and Brianna's conversation.

"Talk to a teacher," I lied and stared out the window. I felt a hand grab one of mine that was resting on my lap.

"Why're you so quiet? Bad grade?" He questioned. I nodded my head.

"Something like that," I answered. Drew sighed, probably not liking my silence.

"How about you come over to my place tonight? Caitryn will be home and I know you like her… even though I don't understand why you do," he muttered the last part and an idea popped in my head.

"No thanks, I'm not up to doing anything tonight. But can you drive us to your house so I can see Caitryn, since I won't be coming over tonight?" I questioned innocently.

"Sure, but will you please come over? It will make me really happy," Drew said with his lips in a tiny pout. I shook my head, trying to ignore his gaze. I was afraid I would give in.

"I'm sorry. What about this weekend?" Drew just stared at me with wide eyes before calming himself again. I'd figured out by now that all of our friends were throwing a party for Drew.

He pulled into his driveway before turning to me.

"What can I do to make you stay?" He asked, his lips getting dangerously close to mine.

"Drew, I told you I can't. I really need to study," I said. That was the best excuse I could come up with.

"What happened to us being study buddies?" His lips barely brushed mine and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"We still are. Just not tonight, okay?" Drew looked like he was about to spill about today being his birthday.

Suddenly, I saw Caitryn pass the front window. I silence Drew with my lips and then smiled at him.

"Look! It's Caitryn, just the person I need to talk to!" I jumped out of the car and rang the doorbell to Drew's house.

"May, I'm right here. You could have just walked in," Drew informed me. I stuck my tongue out at him as Caitryn opened the door.

"Drew," she gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement before she saw me. "Hey May!" She exclaimed as she gave me a hug and I fully returned it.

"I don't understand," I heard Drew mutter as he walked into the house.

"Drew, don't you dare come outside, got that?" I glared at him to make sure he got what I was saying. He rolled his eyes and walked away as I pulled the door shut and faced Caitryn.

"He is so whipped," she smirked. I laughed.

"I know." Caitryn started laughing with me.

"What do you need to talk to me about? Is it about Drew's birthday?" Caitryn asked and I nodded my head.

"I kind of didn't know that today was Drew's birthday until about ten minutes ago, but he doesn't know that I know. So, I need your help. Leaf, Misty, Gary, Paul, ya know the whole gang, are coming over and I need them out of the house by nine thirty. Then I need you to bring Drew to the backyard and lock him out of the house, as well as the gates, okay?" I took a deep breath after my quick explanation. Caitryn smiled widely at me.

"I like the way you think. What are you going to do in the backyard?" She added suggestively and I blushed.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm just going to wing it!" I whispered excitedly and began to run out of her driveway.

"Bye Caitryn!" I waved as Drew walked out of his house.

"May?" He called after me. I blew a mock kiss in his direction.

"See you at school tomorrow!" With that, I sprinted the rest of the way to my house to begin planning on how I was going to make it look like I knew that it was his birthday all along...

**DREW'S POV**

"Caitryn, what were you and May talking about?" I asked, with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"Oh, May was here? Shoot, I wanted to talk to her. She's such a lovely girl," Mom's voice sounded as she appeared in the kitchen where Caitryn and I were standing.

"Yeah, I know she is," I told her. "But Caitryn, did you try to get her to stay?" Caitryn stopped digging in the fridge and looked at me.

"No I didn't. She has no idea it's your birthday. I don't want to be the one that makes her feel bad. Besides, we were talking about girl stuff. Do you really want to know?" She questioned with a smirk. My eyes narrowed dangerously and hers did the same.

"You think I want to be the one to break it to her?" Caitryn shrugged and pulled out a bottle of orange juice.

"You're a boob. Anyways, I have to go do stuff. Bye birthday boy!" She yelled and dashed up the stairs.

"Seriously Caitryn, a boob?" I asked her. All I heard was her laughing and then felt a newspaper hit my head. "Mom, what was that for?"

"You, my son, have a potty mouth," she scolded me.

"How…?" I began to ask, but gave up when I heard the doorbell ring. "Oh no, it's them," I sighed and walked to the door to be greeted by screaming teenagers and confetti.

"Happy birthday!" They all chorused as Dawn and Ash were blowing into those annoying tubes. Misty was holding a cake and everyone else had their arms in the air, except for Paul.

In all honesty I was kind of disappointed. Sure, I was happy my friends were doing this, but the thing I wanted the most right now was May, whether she knew what today was or not. It was my fault for not telling her, but it had just slipped out of my mind.

"Is May here?" Leaf wondered aloud.

"Nope, I tried to get her to come here, but she wouldn't budge," I answered.

"That's too bad. I'll call her, okay?" Misty suggested while smiling reassuringly. "Oh yeah- here's your cake!" She then handed it to me and I thanked her as she walked out of the room, cellphone in hand.

As we waited for Misty, we mostly just talked in the basement. It wasn't really like a party, but that's how I wanted it, so I was relieved that my friends didn't go all out.

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually waited for me before you ate the cake," Misty joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Ash sarcastically remarked and Misty glared at him.

"So, what'd May say?" Dawn asked her. Misty sighed and threw her phone on the floor. She exhaled and slowly sat down next to it.

"She answered, but then she said that she had gotten sick and thrown up when she got home. At first, I didn't believe her, but she wasn't really talking clearly and her words were jumbled up so she probably is sick," Misty explained and then talked more, "You know, she actually sounded drunk, in a way…"

Gary laughed out loud. "May? Drunk? Yeah right! Funniest thing I've heard all day!" He hooted.

"I never said she was!" Misty screamed at him.

"Technically though, you implied it," I reminded her with a smirk. She glared at me but didn't say anything.

"Since today's your birthday, I'm letting you off the hook," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Um, anybody else want to eat cake?" Leaf asked.

"Me!" Dawn squealed and threw her hand in the air. My hands covered my ears. No matter how much time you spend with Dawn you can never get used to her squeals. And she knows that too, so she's used them against me.

"Dawn, please stop squealing all the time!" In response, Dawn laughed and shook her head.

"No can do. Maybe you should just buy earplugs," she suggested.

"I might actually do that." She rolled her eyes as Leaf took out a knife.

"Whoa Leaf! Put the weapon down!" Gary cried out. She simply glared and pointed the knife in his direction.

"What do you think I'm going to do with it?" She asked with an arched brow. I almost started laughing at the way the girls are in charge of the relationships.

"Kill me," he answered simply.

"Have you done something to deserve it?" She almost yelled.

"Okay! Break it up you two!" Ash commanded and got in the middle of them. Once they stopped, Ash smiled. "Thank you. Come on: I really want that cake!" He said. I rolled my eyes but cracked a smile. His eating habits reminded me a lot of May's.

"Of course you do," I told him and he just shrugged while he continued to smile.

It was almost eight o'clock and for the next hour, we were just eating cake and laughing. During the whole time, I couldn't help but wish May was there.

My thoughts of May were interrupted when Caitryn came downstairs.

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. Once she was satisfied with the silence, she pointed a finger at me.

"Drew. Out. Now." She then walked over to me and grabbed my hand and began to pull me out of the room. I was too irritated to even fight with her. She'd win either way.

**MAY'S POV**

It was around nine fifteen when I decided to head out. I was wearing a red pencil skirt and a white off-the-shoulder shirt. Drew had told me that he thought I looked good in red, because I looked cute when I blushed. Of course, that mere comment had caused me to blush.

I also had my hair down in its natural waves and didn't apply any makeup. To complete my look, I had an elegant rose tucked behind my ear.

As I walked down my stairs, I realized I still didn't have a present for Drew. I hoped that just knowing that it was his birthday would be enough.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to leave now," I informed her. I'd told her about my plan as soon as I had gotten home and she had gushed about how romantic it was.

"Wait! I know you don't have a present, but I want you to have these anyway. I just made them." Mom handed me chocolate chip cookies that were in a clear bag and sealed with a green ribbon.

"Thanks Mom!" I thanked her. She laughed.

"The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach," she reminded me, and I laughed at the old saying. That's definitely Misty's relationship with Ash.

"Sure. Well, I'll be leaving now." Mom nodded in reply. When I was almost to the door, I heard her voice again.

"What time will you be back?" She asked.

"I don't know, but he'll give me a ride home," I reassured her.

"You're lucky it's Friday and not a school night," she joked and I walked out of the house smiling.

The walk to Drew's house didn't take too long. It was only about ten minutes and when I got to his backyard, he wasn't there. I sat down on the grass next to a pond, careful not to ruin my red skirt. I'd never been in his backyard before, but it was beautiful.

The pond contained small fish that darted eagerly around. Slightly raised above it, a graceful waterfall poured its clear water into the glassy surface. Tall trees littered the yard, appearing to be the perfect climbing trees. Finally, there were flowers everywhere, including roses. I figured Belle liked to garden.

When I heard footsteps, I smiled. A dim shade indicated his presence; I stood up.

"Hey Drew," I called out.

"May?" He asked while I walked towards him.

"Yep," I said simply, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Happy birthday," I whispered in his ear. I could tell that he was smirking, even though it was dark outside.

"Thought you didn't know," he said and pulled me closer to him. I looked up into his eyes and laughed.

"Actually, I didn't know until after school, hence the hurried surprise in your backyard." He chuckled in response.

"Yeah, sorry I never told you. Who told you?" He questioned. My face turned red and I looked at the ground.

"Well, I kind of heard Brianna talking to you about it so… yeah," I trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh," he said, his face falling slightly.

"And then I felt really bad because even Brianna knew about your birthday and I didn't. Plus, I didn't even get you a present," I mumbled and suddenly realized that I'd left the cookies by the pond. I heard Drew sigh.

"Do you want to know the sincere reason I didn't tell you it was my birthday?" he asked me. I nodded. "I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it. I didn't want you to buy a gift or anything because…you know what?" He questioned and I brought my eyes back up from the ground.

"What?"

"This is so cheesy but it's true. I don't need anything because you are a present yourself," he told me and my eyes widened. I could feel my face get even hotter than it already was.

"You are cheesy," I informed him. His hand lifted itself from the small of my back and he flicked his hair.

"Even if I am, I am the sexiest piece of cheese you'll ever see," he joked and then smirked in a playful way.

"Dork," I laughed and playfully shoved his chest. "But, I still feel bad I didn't get you a present and Brianna did," I said truthfully.

"Brianna has nothing to do with this. Because your present is way better than any of hers could be," he said reassuringly.

"Present? Drew, I didn't…" I began to feel guilty.

"Yeah, you did," he insisted and then I felt his lips press against mine. I immediately reacted and began kissing him back, but then he pulled away too soon, much to my dismay.

"See? Now that was a good present," he smirked again. "And by the way, you're a liar," he said nonchalantly.

"Huh?" I asked blankly. He leaned in close and I could tell he was teasing me.

"I can easily taste the chocolate on your lips, May," he informed me and I blushed.

"Fine, you caught me," I admitted, and then a dangerous idea formed in my mind. "What about tasting it again?" I suggested.

Before Drew had time to answer, I pulled his lips back to mine and the cookies were left forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>I just had to do that at the end. Hope you guys liked it:) (I also HAD to do the angry birds part..)<em>

_Honestly though, this chapter was mainly a filler for the drama that will soon be coming. I though, eh, why not throw Drew a party?_

_I put in Drew's POV because since May wasn't there I thought you guys might want to see what happened and stuff. I'll be sticking with the regular POV from now own probably. (which is May's POV)_

_Review? Please? Whether you're a regular reviewer, a new reviewer, or a once in a while reviewer, ALL reviews make me happy and yes, I do read all of them:)_

_I'll try to update more too! Promise!(as long as you review..i'm sneaky...)_

_~dorkyreader859_


	14. Chapter 14

_I have some explaining to do. I updated this quickly because I was sitting in my room and thought I needed something to light the flame for the drama. Hence the quit update. This is an EXTREMELY SHORT chapter but it's the thing that fuels the fire. I'll be updating within the next three days as well so look forward to that. I want you guys to be anticipating the next chapter:) I'm evil. Read and ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>No. <em>No. <em>This could not be happening. But yet here I was watching my boyfriend kissing another girl. That girl? Brianna.

I closed my eyes and shook my head as I tried to erase the scene that was in front of me. How could she? How could he? Is this what Brianna was planning all along?

For the past two weeks my relationship with Drew had been flawless. Mom and I even spent Thanksgiving with Drew's family. But maybe that's what Brianna wanted. For me to let my guard down, thinking that everything was perfect.

Thinking back, Brianna would verbally attack me but she never did anything else along with that. Her kissing him must have been the number one plan to make me crack and go back to Hollywood.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"D-Drew?" I called out weakly as I leaned against the door of the empty classroom.

"Damn it, get off me," Drew grumbled before pushing her off of him. He then shifted his green eyes to me and he opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"Really?" I asked looking at Brianna. Even if maybe Drew wasn't kissing her back, I couldn't stand to even look at him.

Brianna smirked. "See how it feels?"

"Wha-? Brianna you know damn well that I didn't kiss Brendan! How many times must I say that?" My voice was beginning to rise. I usually only got riled up with Drew but even then I didn't full on fight.

"Yeah? So what? _You _know damn well that I was the one that kissed Drew. It still freaking hurts!" She cried out, marching up to me so there was hardly any distant between us at this point.

"It does," I told her truthfully and she froze obviously not knowing that was the answer she was going to get. "But you know what else hurts?" I began. "Being constantly bullied by your best friend. Or should I say old best friend. Every day, you throw words at me and they hurt. Not only that but you pulled together a group of people just to attack my friends. Did I ever do any of this to you? No! The reason I left Hollywood was because I wanted to escape drama. You know what I got here though? More drama! Brianna, you make my life a living hell sometimes and I'm done with it." I took in a deep breath and studied Brianna's face.

Her mouth has open and her teal eyes looked like they were watery and her burgundy bangs were hanging in her eyes.

Then, I looked at Drew. "Sorry," I mouthed to him. He looked at me with confusion. I turned back to Brianna. I knew this was what she wanted but I gave up.

"I'm going back to Hollywood."

* * *

><p><em>Bet you guys didn't see that coming! Yes, this is what the story needed in my eyes and yes I will be back within the next couple days with a nice LONG chapter. Or at least I'll try to update as soon as possible. <em>

_One thing as well. This story probably has maybe five to seven more chapters left and I actually do have an idea for a sequel. What do you guys say?_

_Leave me what you think in a review;)_

_~dorkyreader859_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello lovely readers;) I'm back with an update as promised! I've gotten quite a few requests to write in Drew's POV so I'm going to do that somewhere in the chapter(or a later chapter) but I'm not sure yet.. I'll see how it goes as I write! I'm sitting down as midnight and focused because I need to get this out. So just sit back, relax and enjoy this long chapter that I'm about to get hand cramps from:D_

_BUT FIRST LET ME GO ON A RAMPAGE! THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO FREAKING MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I'M AT 100 REVIEWS AND BECAUSE OF THAT I'M DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO MY 100__TH__ REVIEWER, __**SAPPHYIERE **__EVEN SO, I APPRECIATE ALL OF YA'LLS REVIEWS!THANK THANK THANK YOU YOU YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY CONTESTSHIPPING FILLED HEART! *cough cough* excuse me.. enjoy.._

_I don't own Pokémon by the way. Oh I wish…_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY'S POV<strong>

"I'm going back to Hollywood." I didn't even know I was verbally saying those words until they came out of my mouth. There was no turning back now though.

"Huh?" Brianna gasped. I guess she wanted to get me back to Hollywood another way.

"May," Drew started and began walking towards me. I brought my hands in front of me and he stopped in his tracks.

Forcing a smile I began talking, "I know you didn't kiss her. Well technically you did but you know what I mean… but my semester here is almost done anyway… I'm just speeding up the process." A pregnant pause passed and the silence could have been echoing off the walls it was so quiet.

"California is where I'm really supposed to be. I have to get back to my career and stop getting dis-distracted…" The more I talked the more I began feeling the hot sting in my eyes and I knew the tears were coming. My hair covered my face and I turned on my heels so I could leave the room.

Taking a deep breath I turned back around and forced another smile but the fresh tears running down my cheeks told another story.

"This is what you wanted right Brianna? This is how I'm repaying you for what happened with Brendan. But don't forget, you have to come back with me now that there's nothing left for you here. " With that, I left the room and broke out in a sprint down the hallway. My feet clumsily tripped over nothing because the tears were filling in the rim of my glasses making everything blurry.

"May!" My favorite voice called for me. I kept running until I was outside and then stopped by a tall oak tree close to the school grounds.

Drew stopped in front of me and brushed some strands of hair away from my eyes.

"Why?" He asked. Being my stubborn self, I crossed my arms over my chest and avoided his sharp gaze.

"Why what?" I asked dumbly. His hands gripped my shoulders and he didn't start talking until I made eye contact with him.

"Why so suddenly do you want to go back to your old life? You still have a month. And if this is all about Brianna forget about it! Why are you letting her control you like this?" He asked me.

"I…" Drew silenced me with a finger on my lips.

"These past two weeks have been perfect. Our relationship with each other and with the rest of our friends has been flawless. Are you really letting Brianna get to you that much to the point that you'll leave us earlier?"

"Drew you don't get it!" I cried out. He backed off slightly; I'd never raised my voice like that to him. "Even if Brianna wasn't here I really do have to go back. I can already see the headlines: _Little Miss Charming's Daring Stunt_. Actually I can see worse… The main point is Hollywood is my life. It's my career and I've been immature and I've left it just hanging there and I need to go back now. Brianna just made me realize that sooner. Of course I'm going to miss all our friends and you even more but… I've got to go Drew," I finished.

"You're really going to go?" Drew asked me, his green eyes not filled with arrogance but sadness.

I nodded my head. "Yes but please don't tell anyone. I'm not going to tell them about it until the day I'm leaving," I said solidly. Drew's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked me, his eyebrows crinkling together with worry.

"No," I replied casually while reaching up to brush my fingers across his forehead to smooth out the worried wrinkles. "But I know everything will work out," I said with confidence. Drew gave me a small smirk only to turn serious once again.

"When will you leave then?" I thought for a bit before answering.

"If today's December first then I'll probably leave around the eighth or tenth. So I'll be here for at least one more week."

Honestly, I was surprised how well I was holding up and answering these questions. In my mind I was having a breakdown and all I wanted to do was cry.

"I don't want you to go," Drew admitted while placing a feather light kiss on my nose, making me blush. He released a sigh. "You have to though." I smiled at his understanding.

"I do. Just act normally for the next week okay?" I asked him. He nodded his head reluctantly.

"Thank you," I said after standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I have to go talk to someone now though."

My legs didn't give him time to answer because they took off in the direction towards the school again.

Hoping that she would still be here I ran even faster and then stopped once I got in front of the door I wanted. After school she was usually in the music room.

When I opened the door, I sighed from relief as I saw the familiar face come into view.

"Professor Juniper, thank goodness you're here," I sighed. Her pale blue eyes met with my own eyes and she smiled.

"May, what do you need?" She asked in her usual kind tone. "Is it about the upcoming orchestra concert?" Shoot! How could I have forgotten about that…

"Actually no… but it does have to do with a concert," I admitted sheepishly.

She gave me a knowing smile and then shuffled some papers into a neat pile on her desk. Standing up, she walked over to me and put her hands up my shoulders much like the way Drew had.

"Could it have anything to do with your art project Miss Maple?" I gasped and she continued smiling at me.

"W-w-wh-what? H-how did you…? Why… what?" I was completely dumbstruck. Professor Juniper gave a small laugh.

"May, I've known since you stepped in this school. Let's just say the principle entrusted me with this bit of info," she explained.

That's right… we had to tell the principle about who I really was or else I wouldn't be allowed to be in this school. It'd be considered identity fraud or something along those lines.

"Oh." My tone was still clueless as Professor Juniper led me to sit down in the seat across from her desk.

"Now what do you really need?" Her eyes studied my face and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I'm going to be leaving in a week but I don't want to just leave the school," I began and she nodded her head in understanding while also resting her chin in the palm of her hand, ready to listen. "That's why I'm going to reveal my identity to everyone in the school at an assembly concert type thing if possible."

It was silent for a while and I was worried that Professor Juniper would think the whole idea was stupid and would be a waste of time.

"That's absolutely fantastic!" She cried out. Her hands slapped down on her wooden desk and I jumped in my chair.

"Really?" I questioned, a smile making its way onto my face.

"Of course! Here's what we can do…"

* * *

><p>Yes, I was still sad on the inside but Professor Juniper had a great idea for both an "Identity Concert" and a way I can come back for the orchestra concert.<p>

As I exited the school I saw that Drew was gone. He probably left a long time ago. I sighed and shook my head. The hardest part was going to be leaving all of the amazing friends I made.

Dawn was the first friend that I made here and I was probably the closest to her out of everyone other than Drew. I loved her bubbly personality and the way she can make anyone happy.

Leaf was someone that I really grew to love. Her attitude could either make you happy or she could destroy you with just a couple witty remarks. You still had to love her no matter what though.

Misty was violent and could get mad at the smallest things but she also thought things through a lot and was a wise person all together. I remember that she was the one that really made me contemplate my feelings for Drew…

Gary is and always will be a perverted jerk that the ladies love for no reason. But he also proved to be a really good friend to me. He was sort of like a big brother in a way when he needed to be one.

Ash was someone that I actually grew pretty close to. He was almost like a guy version of me with his love for food and enthusiastic attitude. Ash always made me smile and there was a lot more to him that I first thought… a lot more.

Paul actually proved to me that he wasn't just a living statue but he could actually open up to people. I was just glad that he decided to open up a little with me. He's actually really nice if you look on the inside.

Finally Drew… he's cocky, arrogant, funny, handsome, a Grasshead and so much more. At first I hated him. I couldn't stand him. Over time though, I grew to love him and I really don't want to leave him but I have to.

I told myself before I even came here that when it was time to leave it was time to leave and that would be that.

By the time I finished with my "Memory Lane" thoughts, I was on my porch opening my door.

"Mom?" I called out. "I need to tell you something really important."

Her face popped out of the kitchen and I burst out laughing. Leave it to Mom to cheer me up without even knowing it.

Flour was dusted on her apron and she had chocolate batter and chocolate icing smeared on her face and everywhere else.

"What's so funny?" She asked me but then noticed her appearance and began laughing with me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as I entered the kitchen and saw the counters piled up with brownies, cupcakes, cookies and more… not to mention more things were in the oven and there was still left over batter. "What is all this?"

"This?" She gestured to all the sweets and I nodded my head. "Actually, Professor Juniper called me about twenty minutes ago and informed me of your decision so I decided to make stuff that you could give to all your friends," she explained with a bright smile.

"Mom, you didn't have to do this…" I said amazed at all the things she baked.

"Nonsense, I wanted to. This was a great opportunity for you. It started out well and I want it to end well for you too," she told me truthfully. I smiled.

"I would give you a hug but…" I eyed her appearance once again.

"Don't worry about it," she laughed. "Just go upstairs and start getting everything ready for when you leave okay?"

"Roger that!" I joked and then bounded up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Brianna wasn't there and all the fan girls didn't even bother with anyone. I smiled slightly to myself hoping that maybe Brianna was the one that told them to lay off.<p>

"Hey Dawn," I greeted my friend when I reached my locker. She shifted her blue eyes on to me and once I saw her outfit confusion took over me.

"Wondering about my outfit?" She laughed and then spun in a circle.

"Just a little," I told her after putting my bag in my locker and pulling out a spiral notebook and my pencil bag.

Dawn's appearance was different than what it usual was but it was still girly in a tomboy-ish way.

Her normally straight hair was in a loose side ponytail but still managed to look shiny. For her shirt she had on a white tank top and an unbuttoned pink flannel over that and then white denim shorts. Finally she was wearing hot pink high tops. Not to mention that she wasn't wearing any make up.

"Well Professor Juniper emailed my student account last night and asked if I wanted to help out with something after school. She said to wear something really casual or bring something to change into but my locker is already packed with emergency outfits." She opened her locker door farther so I could see the large heap of clothes. "Oh, the rest of the gang is going to be helping out too," she added.

"Hm, she didn't email me about it…" Then it hit me. Could they possibly be setting up for the concert?

"You can probably help out too. I mean, you're dressing pretty casual today," she pointed out while eyeing my athletic shorts, t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

"Don't judge," I joked and playfully punched her arm. "I woke up late this morning again and this was the first thing I grabbed or else I would have had to make Drew wait."

"Of course, we wouldn't like you to leave Drewy waiting!" She teased me back.

We began walking to the art room when I remembered something.

"Hey Dawn?" I asked when we arrived at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what you're setting up for? I mean, if you need to be dressing casually what could it be?" I began rushing the more I got towards the end of my question. Dawn eyes me strangely before putting on a thinking face.

"Oh yeah! She said it was for some concert type thing and a special guest was coming. We're dressing like this because she said we'll be carrying a bunch of stuff and running around to get things prepared… I'm so excited! Who do you think it will be?" Dawn squealed.

"I don't know," I mumbled and opened the door while Dawn was still throwing out names of people who she thought were coming.

"May, can you come here for a second?" Professor Juniper asked as I entered the classroom.

"Sure thing," I replied and walked up to her desk. "What do you need?"

She motioned me closer and then put on a smile and started whispering.

"I talked to the principle and he said that we could put on a concert. But no one else knows about this other than me, you and him so don't say anything okay?"

"Of course, I wasn't planning to anyway," I reassured her.

"This will be really great but I'll miss you a lot," she told me. I almost felt like crying right then. Mostly because Professor Juniper was probably one of the nicest people I'd ever met and she was easy to talk to even if she was a teacher.

"Aw, don't make me cry," I teased her but I was being serious and I'm pretty sure she picked up on that. She laughed and then shooed me back to my desk where I stayed for the rest of the hour.

* * *

><p><strong>DREW'S POV<strong>

It was now after school as I headed towards the gymnasium with my hands in my pockets. I never went to the gym considering you only needed to take PE in freshman year.

Honestly, I had no idea why we're having a concert here and I've wondered a couple times if maybe May was the special guest that was coming to our school but I always shook it off. She would tell me… or at least I think she would tell me.

"Drew, what took you so long?" Dawn scolded me as soon as I walked through the doors.

"Calm down, Blue." I smirked at her facial expression.

"Breath in, breath out," she chanted while skipping away to stand with Paul.

"Hey, where's May?" Ash asked me coming out of literally nowhere along with Leaf and Gary.

"Actually, I really don't know…" I said unsurely. Come to think of it I really didn't know which raised my suspicions even more about May being the guest. "I'll text her."

Taking out my phone I opened our text messages.

* * *

><p><strong>To May<strong>

**From Drew**

**Sent: 3.06**

**Where are you? Are you not helping out for the guest singer person?**

* * *

><p>While waiting for the reply I couldn't keep from thinking that May really was the person but then again she doesn't want the paparazzi or anyone else to figure out about who she really is.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Drew<strong>

**From May**

**Sent: 3.09**

**There's a guest coming? Maybe I know them;)**

* * *

><p>Sighing, I typed another text and waited again for her reply.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To May<strong>

**From Drew**

**Sent: 3.11**

**You're avoiding the question… could you by any chance be the special guest?**

* * *

><p><strong>To Drew<strong>

**From May**

**Sent: 3.12**

**No, I'm not. I didn't even know anyone was coming Grasshead:P**

* * *

><p><strong>To May<strong>

**From Drew**

**Sent: 3.13**

**Wow, I'm feeling the love.**

I smirked in satisfaction at my message but when I got May's reply my jaw dropped and my eyes narrowed.

**To Drew**

**From May**

**Sent: 3.15**

**you know I love you3 Oh! 5 bucks that you were smirking while typing that.**

* * *

><p>"Drew! What's taking you so long?" Leaf called from where she and Misty were setting up some spotlights on the top row of bleachers.<p>

"Hold on, I'm texting May!" I replied and then ignored her yells of protests while sending May another message.

**To May**

**From Drew**

**Sent: 3.19**

**Screw you.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Drew<strong>

**From May**

**Sent: 3.20**

**You wish. Now get to work!**

* * *

><p><strong>To May<strong>

**From Drew**

**Sent: 3.22**

**Love you too.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Drew<strong>

**From May**

**Sent: 3.23**

**;)**

* * *

><p>With that, I put my phone in my hoodie's pocket and walked up to Professor Juniper.<p>

"So, what do you need me to work on?" I asked like I wanted to do it but what I really wanted to be doing was figuring out if May was lying to me or not.

"Oh, Drew!" She seemed surprised when she saw me. "Why don't you go over and help the boys with lifting all of the equipment on the stage and then you can help the girls finish all the lighting."

Nodding, I flicked my hair and walked over to an interesting sight.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked with a slight smirk on my face. I then turned to Paul who was glaring at Ash and Gary. "Do you have any idea?"

"Not at all," he told me and I cracked a smile.

"Oh, this?" Ash gestured to the position he was in.

Gary was currently army crawling across the stage while Ash was sitting on his back with a wire in his hand.

"Obviously that. Whatever that is, that is," I said with another smirk with my confusing sentence.

"Well Ashy boy and I came up with a system. Ya see, Juniper wants us to run the wire along here and we want to do a good job and make it precise," Gary began explaining.

"To make it precise, Gary is moving along at a nice distance from the ground while I'm laying out the wire properly," Ash finished and he and Gary flashed us a thumbs up, resulting in them falling over.

"Ha, idiots!" I heard Misty call down from the bleachers where her and Leaf were still working the spotlights.

"It's called being efficient!" Ash retorted and I face palmed.

"And they get straight A's," I mumbled to myself.

"Wait, where's Dawn? I don't see her with you," Gary pointed out. All of us looked around not knowing where she could have gone off to.

"I'm right here!" She exclaimed while running into the gym and then stopping in between the makeshift stage and bleachers while holding up a machine like it was worth a million dollars.

"What's that?" Leaf screamed from the bleachers.

"Shut up will you?" I told her from my spot in front of the stage. She stuck her tongue out and I flipped my hair just to annoy her even more.

"Guys! This… is… a fog machine I found in the janitor's closet!" She squealed while still holding it up.

"Why were you in the janitor's closet?" Misty called. Dawn shrugged.

"I got bored of being in here so I went exploring and found this!" She squealed once again and ran to the stage and jumped up on it. "Hmm, where should this go?" She thought aloud to herself.

"Oh, geez," I heard Ash mutter.

"Troublesome," Paul told an excited Dawn.

"What'd you just call me?"

Yes, this was definitely going to be a long hour in a half. Just kill me now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Perfect!" I praised myself and set down my guitar and lyric book after practicing for nearly two hours.

Because of that, my hands were now cramping and my throat was dry and sore.

While walking down the stairs my stomach growled so I decided to get some food as well as make some tea.

"Hey Mom," I greeted her as I passed the living room.

"How was the practicing going?" She questioned after pausing the TV from a cooking show she was currently watching.

"Great! I've got the song figured out and everything but now my throat's really sore…"

Mom laughed. "As expected. You were up there for a long time. Want some tea or something?" I stared at her with a blank expression.

"So you can read minds now?" I joked. "Anyway, that would be great. Thanks!"

My stomach growled again before Mom could say anything else.

"How about some dinner too?" She questioned while already digging through the fridge and pantry. "Ooh! How about some spaghetti?"

My eyes widened and I clapped my hands and jumped in place.

"You have no idea how good that sounds right now!" I exclaimed, making it rather clear that I was really hungry.

"Go watch TV or something while I fix this okay?" Mom suggested.

"Okay," I said and then walked into the living room and seated myself on the floor right in front of the TV.

The cooking show was over and now the same gossip show I watched so many weeks ago was on again. Once again, my name was brought up so I decided to keep watching it.

"It's Lillian here ready to dish out some juicy gossip! Tonight's show will consist of many scandalous events and questions have been arising throughout all of Hollywood!" The hostess said in an over cheery voice that was creeping me out in a way.

"Our first story involves with May Maple's 'vacation'. Recently, we've discovered that Brianna's gone too. Could the two be besties once again?" Lillian continued asking questions in that cheery voice to somehow get people to watch the show. Then again… I was watching it.

"We all know about the drama between the two and how their friendship was broken from Brianna's ex and May getting quite cozy with each other to the point of kissing. Maybe the two girls have worked everything out or maybe there's even more drama storing up between them. When we find out, you'll be the first to know!" She assured with a wink and then started talking about someone else.

"Ugh!" I groaned before flipping off the TV and going into the kitchen with Mom.

I hoisted myself on one of the counters in the kitchen and started talking about something that I've been meaning to talk about but never have.

"Hey Mom?" I began.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I've been wondering lately… What are we going to tell all the paparazzi and my fans when I get back to California?" Mom stopped stirring the noodles and turned around to face me.

"Whatever you want to tell them. If you want them to know where you've been then you can. I honestly think it's best to tell the truth but it's your decision overall," Mom told me. I nodded my head.

"I don't know. I don't want to lie to all my fans but then again, I also don't want the whole celebrity world to be all on my case! Do you know how many talk shows are going to want to have me as a guest?" I asked while rubbing my temples.

I could already imagine it. The endless phone calls, emails, texts and Tweets.

"Don't worry, honey. You'll know what to do when the time comes," she reassured me with a wink that made me laugh.

"Thanks Mom." She turned back around to drain the noodles and we sat in silence until we were at the table with a plate of spaghetti in front of each of us.

"Since we're going to be leaving soon though, why don't you have all of the girls come over tomorrow since it'll be Saturday. The boys can come over for a while too but don't even ask if they can sleepover as well," she warned with a raised eyebrow.

I chuckled, "I wouldn't even dream of it."

"Glad to know we're on the same page," she nodded in approval.

After the fantastic dinner I went up to my room to text everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>To Leaf, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Ash, Drew<strong>

**From May**

**Sent: 6.07**

**Anyone wanna hang out tomorrow? Guys; you can come whenever and leave by ten or something. Girls; I'm abducting you for the night:D**

* * *

><p><strong>To May<strong>

**From Dawn**

**Sent: 6.08**

**Ooh! Sleepover and hanging with everyone for a day! I'm there and I'm bringing the makeup and clothes!**

* * *

><p><strong>To May<strong>

**From Ash**

**Sent: 6.10**

**Sure! Hm, I better make sure Misty doesn't bring her mallet and Leaf's not in a bad mood. HIDE ALL KNIVES OR WEAPONS FROM MISTY AND LEAF.**

* * *

><p><strong>To May<strong>

**From Gary**

**Sent: 6.11**

**Seriously? The guys can't spend the night? Party pooper:/**

* * *

><p><strong>To May<strong>

**From Misty**

**Sent: 6.13**

**Definitely. This time will be even better than the last for sure!**

* * *

><p><strong>To May<strong>

**From Drew**

**Sent: 6.14**

**I'm not sure if I can stand being with them another minute but I guess I'll come or you'll kill me, my dearest.**

* * *

><p><strong>To May <strong>

**From Leaf**

**Sent: 6.17**

**Did ya even have to ask? Of course! But if Gary is being a perv or Ash an idiot I swear I'll kill them both on the spot! :( Anyway, have a nice night!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>To May<strong>

**From Paul**

**Sent: 6.20**

**Only because I know Troublesome will be there.**

Oh yes, tomorrow is going to be a crazy night…

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I didn't know how else to end it and I came up with the whole get together last minute so I hope you like the idea! Two major things..<em>

_1. I'm sorry! My internet crashed this morning and the guys got it fixed around 8 tonight but I was at church and then I forgot to put this up again and I just remembered now so I'm putting it up right now! I can't believe I forgot! My apologies!_

_2. There's a poll on my profile. Check it out? Please?_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION!_

_P.S. I didn't have time to edit so just bear with me!_

_Type ya later!_

_~dorkyreader859_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello, lovely readers:) In all honesty, I'm kind of disappointed in this chapter. I think it could have been better and for some reason I had a really hard time writing it. But, I guess what's most important is if you guys like it or not. So review and tell me what you thought of it:D_

_Disclaimer: Must I state the obvious?_

_Side note: As usual, thank you so much for all of your guys's reviews! They inspire me to write believe it or not. Keep on reviewing for this story:) _

_Side of side note: This is my longest chapter yet: A little over 6,000 words!_

* * *

><p>"Go, go, go!" I chanted to myself upon hearing the doorbell ring.<p>

Running out of my room I ran to the stair case, slid down the banister and ran into the door, breathlessly pulling it open and making me look like a psycho.

"Uh, what's up with you?" Gary asked, letting himself into my house like he owned the place.

Throwing him a sarcastic smile I said, "Just an adrenaline rush."

"Oh you guys are here," Mom realized as she headed for the door. "I'll be gone for a bit to do some stuff. I don't care what you guys do as long as you don't blow up the house."

I knew Mom was in a hurry. She was going to secretly meet up with Brock who flew out here so they could discuss what would happen once I got back to my normal life.

"Bye Caroline," Drew said sweetly.

"Oh, Drew! I didn't even see you there. Goodbye!" With that, she left.

"May, I'm taking this stuff to your room. That okay?" Dawn asked while holding three duffel bags that looked heavy.

"I don't care but… isn't that heavy?" I questioned giving her a skeptical look.

Misty hummed in thought. "My bag is pretty heavy considering I packed two mallets just in case someone took mine…"

"Yeah and I brought stuff I can beat Gary and Ash with as well. How are you not crushed?" Leaf wondered as she shook her head as well.

"Damn. It. All," Gary and Ash said in sync with each other before crumpling to the ground.

Drew coughed. "I see who wears the pants in your guys' relationships."

"What's that saying about me?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Nothing at all," he teased, giving his hair an innocent flick.

"Wow," Paul spoke up. "Less than five minutes and we already all want to kill each other. Me included," he smirked.

"Aw, you're such a card," Dawn teased from the top of the stairs now empty handed.

"How'd you climb up all the stairs with the bags? Geez, are you on something?" Gary questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Dawn's cheeks puffed out in irritation and she folded her arms across her chest.

"What, just 'cause I'm tiny automatically means I have no strength?" She threw an evil look at Gary but he didn't seem affected.

Suddenly, I exploded into a fit of laughter. I knew how strong Dawn was.

"Okay. Okay," I said trying to speak through my laughter. "How about you and Dawn arm wrestle?" I suggested to Gary while shooting a look to Dawn at the same time.

"Great idea! Let's go!" Dawn cheered and ran into my living room and plopped down on her stomach, arm poised and ready.

"Fine. Don't cry when you lose though," Gary bragged in his cocky voice before getting in the same position as Dawn.

"Oh please. You're so full of yourself," Leaf sighed.

"This is not going to end the way you planned Gary," Paul warned with a smirk.

"What do you mean? Of course it will. I mean, it's Dawn," Gary said.

"Ready?" Misty asked.

Gary nodded.

Dawn nodded.

"Set… Go!"

Two seconds. That's how long it lasted and I fell on the floor from laughing so hard.

"You knew about this didn't you Maybelle?" Gary accused while using my full name.

"Yes, yes I did. Got a problem with that Garrison?" I mocked and stood up to high five Dawn who was laughing just as hard as I was.

"Wow, Gary. That was…" I heard Drew say and I could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Just pathetic. Sorry to break it to you, bud," Ash finished Drew's sentence while also patting Gary on his back. Gary was still lying on the floor, a look of failure plastered on his face.

"Paul, did you know about your girlfriend's creepy strength?" Gary asked looking hilariously depressed.

"It's obvious, idiot. She's been a gymnast since she was a toddler," Paul deadpanned, glancing over at me and Dawn who were both laughing so hard our stomachs were sore and we had tears dripping down our face. "Thought you knew that."

"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot," Gary mumbled but then stood up letting his egotistical attitude flare once again. "I will train and pummel you Berlitz!" Gary shouted in Dawn's direction.

She playfully stuck out her tongue. "Fudge you!"

"You are quite the scary one aren't you?" Drew asked, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"You know it," Dawn teased flashing him a thumbs up.

Just then I noticed Misty and Leaf staring longingly at my basement door.

"Go ahead," I sighed while lifting a hand in the direction of the stairs. They sprinted down the stairs in a way that automatically brought a smile on my lips.

"I love you with a burning passion May!" I heard Leaf scream.

"Ditto!" Came Misty's voice.

"You guys want to go too?" I questioned Ash and Gary who were also staring longingly.

"Yes ma'am!" Ash said with a mock salute.

"Then go!" I exclaimed and then pushed them towards the stairs before following. "Coming?" I questioned the three remaining people.

"Don't really have a choice," Paul pointed out.

"True, but you don't have to be such a baby about it," Dawn said shooting him a look. He shot her one right back before he grabbed her hand and walked down the stairs with her. They were too sweet in such a subtle way.

In the basement I saw Misty and Leaf's fingers dancing over the buttons on the controller and the sounds of guns. Ash and Gary watched in amazement each cheering on my two friends.

"Blow that guy's brains out!" Gary chanted.

"There's a guy right there!" Ash enthusiastically gave Leaf and Misty a heads up.

"I've never been down here," Drew pointed out, making me look away from Call of Duty.

I smiled cheekily at him. "I know."

"Having fun there?" Dawn giggled at our two friends that were concentrating so hard on killing the enemies.

"Sh. Must. Concentrate," Misty muttered.

"Are they always like this?" Drew asked.

"I've only seen them play once and they acted the same way so I guess, yes, they do always act like this," I said.

"We can hear you," Leaf pointed out.

"Well then do you always act like this?" Drew asked again.

"Of course, it's the only way to get into the game," Leaf said obviously.

"_Shit_!" Misty cried.

Ash and Gary cried out in defeat while all other heads, including mine, stared at the redhead questionably.

"Misty, you murdered me!"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to explode," Gary complained, patting his stomach.<p>

"Same here," everyone else muttered excluding me and Ash. We exchanged a look and then laughed.

"Dude, that is so sad," Ash remarked while smiling smugly at me.

"I know right? I'm still hungry," I laughed and gave Ash a high five.

The whole group groaned.

"Are you guys even human?" Drew questioned with an arched eyebrow.

I gasped. "What a rude thing to say!" I exclaimed before throwing a piece of popcorn at Drew who – to my dismay – caught easily.

"Really? A piece of popcorn taking the almighty Hayden down?" Drew asked, obviously amused.

"Wow, almighty. That's a first," I observed. Then I stuck a cookie in my mouth while watching most of my friends gag.

"What the hell? How can you still eat?" Paul spoke out what most likely everyone else was wondering.

All of us were in my kitchen where we'd eaten enough food for a party… and a big party too. We successfully ate three-fourths of all the sweets Mom made, two tubs of ice cream (Cookies and Cream and Chocolate), four pizzas and six bags of popcorn. What can I say? We're teenagers.

"Hey what time is it?" Dawn asked me out of nowhere, getting up from lying next to Leaf on my kitchen floor.

"Um," I mumbled while taking out my phone and checking the time. "Nine fifteen."

"Where's Mama Maple?" Leaf questioned.

"Yeah, she left at like three. It's been six hours," Misty added. Momentarily, I froze on the spot. I didn't know what to say. What mom goes to the grocery store for six hours?

Drew eyed me curiously and then caught on and covered up for me.

"Actually, now that I think of it, I think my mom invited Caroline to come over to my house to catch up or something," Drew lied flawlessly. Silently, I thanked him.

"Shouldn't you be worried that they're spilling information about you guys to each other?" Dawn asked curiously.

Slowly I shook my head. "Trust me, everything's already been said."

Drew nodded in agreement. "Never put our moms in a room together. Your secrets will not stay secrets," he warned every one.

"I don't think your moms have anything on me…" Ash thought aloud, tapping his chin.

"Can we stop talking about Moms but instead start doing something, I don't know, fun?" Dawn whined.

"And you told me not to complain," Paul said smartly and Dawn stuck her tongue out at him.

"We can always play spin the bottle," Gary suggested. All us girls threw him glares and the guys merely shook it off.

"Perv! Do you not realize we're all dating someone here?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, like I'd kiss you!" Dawn exclaimed making a disgusted face that had Paul smirking.

Gary cupped his hands over his mouth so he could shout, "Thanks for wounding my ego twice in one day!"

"I'm glad she did it, you need some wounding," Misty pointed out.

I nodded my head. "I completely agree with Misty."

"I second that notion," Drew said, his hand raised in the air.

Ash's hand shot up too. "Me too."

"You know my answer," Paul muttered.

"You guys are cold hearted monsters!" Gary cried out.

Leaf made a pouting face. "Aw, sweetie, you know we love you." Her face instantly changed. "But lay off of the pervness!"

I laughed. "Is pervness even a word?"

"Don't think so," Ash laughed too.

Leaf turned to face us. "Well, I just made it up so it's now officially a word in the Leaf dictionary.

"Whatever you say," Misty teased with a playful roll of her eyes.

"What about Would You Rather?" Dawn suddenly asked.

"Hm, I don't care. Sure," I said.

Once every one agreed (it wasn't easy), we all moved to my basement again.

Paul sat against the wall with Dawn between his legs, Gary was laying on his back and Leaf sat on his stomach, Misty and Ash were sharing a plushy chair in the corner and Drew was on the couch with my head in his lap.

"Can I ask the question first?" Dawn questioned and she shot her hand in the air as well.

"Go ahead," Gary sighed.

"Since you're so against it I guess I'll ask you first. Oh! My cousin asked me this before... Would you rather be a tree or live in one?"

"What kind of question is that?" Misty asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"Don't judge! It's my cousin's question!"

"I guess live in a tree so I could-" Leaf slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"Just don't." She shook her head sadly and all of us laughed.

"My turn then. Misty, you'll love this one! Would you rather wake up naked and sore and without any memory of the night before, next to the Burger King guy telling you "you had it your way" or, wake up naked next to Ronald McDonald telling you that "you were loving it"?"

Dawn and Leaf gasped and the rest of us laughed out loud. Excluding Misty.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed.

Gary smirked. "I told you that you would love the question. Now answer."

I saw Misty's face was bright red. "I'm not answering that!"

"Aw, poor Misty," I laughed. I was really trying hard not to but the question was so creepy and perverted that I just had to.

"Just back out," Dawn suggested with a careless shrug.

Ash shook his head. "No, no, no, I want to hear this." I could tell that Ash was trying to not laugh too.

Misty glared at him and mumbled something.

"What?" Drew asked.

"RONALD MCDONALD BECAUSE HE'S A GINGER AND MAKES SOME DAMN GOOD FRIES!"

Silence.

Exploding laughter.

"That," Leaf wiped a tear from her eye, "just made my life."

"I know right?" I asked.

"Really? Because he's a ginger?" Gary questioned through his own laughter.

"Shut up or I swear I'll kill y-"

Ash had placed his hand over her mouth like Leaf had done to Gary.

"Aw chill out. It's okay, I know you'd rather wake up next to me," he smiled cheekily and my jaw, along with every one else's dropped.

"When did you get so perverted?" Drew asked incredulously.

"You have got to stop hanging out with Gary," I commented while Gary protested with a, "Hey!"

"Hey Misty now you have to ask a question to someone," Dawn piped up.

Misty pursed her lips and then pointed a finger. "Got it. May?" She turned to look at me.

"Oh great," I muttered.

"Would you rather have a zombie apocalypse or World War III?"

"Zombie apocalypse so then I could make a documentary and bury it somewhere before I die."

"Interesting..." Leaf commented.

"Okay I want to ask Paul a question!" I told every one. I was determined to make every one see a good side of Paul.

"Would you rather save yourself or save your sibling?" I smiled and looked at him.

"Ugh, I would only save my brother on a spur of a moment thing but I guess I'd rather save my sister," he mumbled the last part.

"Aw Paul! You're such a softie!" Dawn cooed.

"Shut up. I hate you May," he told me.

"Thanks!"

"Weird..." Misty said.

"So, Paul cares for others?" Gary asked innocently.

"Of course he does! We're his best friends so he cares for us!" Ash reasoned.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Leaf pointed out.

"You guys are mean," Dawn commented.

"Not necessarily," Drew said.

"Uh huh!"

"Whatever."

"Don't say whatever to me!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"ANYWAYS!" Leaf boomed, standing up along with Misty and Dawn from the floor.<p>

"Shouldn't you boys be leaving?" Misty asked, dangerously crossing her arms over her chest.

Gary immediately snapped his attention to us girls.

"Already?"

"Gary, you pervert! What did I tell you a while ago?" Leaf raged.

I decided I should intervene right about now. "Calm down kids, no violence in the Maple residence," I glanced at Leaf, "along with no naughty thoughts." I now flicked my gaze over to Gary making sure he saw me narrow them.

"Boys," Dawn called sweetly, heading over to the door just outside of the kitchen; we'd come back to the living after What Would You Rather.

"Out," Misty added and jabbed her thumb in the direction of the open door.

"Now." Leaf made sure to make her tone scary and in all honesty it scared me a bit too.

I added a nice, "Please."

"Well, better not piss you guys off any further so I'm out," Paul said and I was thankful for him; One less boy that wouldn't get beaten and bruised by the end of the night.

I turned to Drew and gave him a pointed look. He sighed, flipped his hair and with the help of Ash he began pushing Gary towards the door.

"Paul's right. Remember, we're not even sure they're human. They're dangerous," I heard Drew whisper to the two boys in front of him.

Once Ash and Gary were shoved out I grabbed Drew by the collar and pulled him back inside.

"And what do you mean by us not being human?"

Drew chuckled slightly, almost sounding like he was forcing it, and leaned down to kiss my cheek lightly. "Nothing you should worry about," he smirked but the usual mischievous look wasn't in his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait. Come here," I pulled Drew away from the door he was walking to and into the kitchen. Misty, Leaf and Dawn had retired up to my room.

"What's up with you?" I asked, getting to my point and looking sternly at him trying to read his face. Shoot, how did he always manage to read me yet it was impossible for me to read him?

Aside from me not reading him, he barely talked at all tonight plus his remarks were kept to a minimum and it was bothering me.

His dazzling eyes that always put me in a trance rolled before settling back on me.

"Nothing," he said. The corners of my lips tugged down.

"You sure?" This time my voice was much softer and I was on my toes, arms around his neck.

He sighed and I felt his breath on my cheek. "Yes."

Still not convinced, I decided to accept it and lightly planted a kiss on his lips. When I pulled back a playful smile worked its way on my face.

"Get out of here," I teased and pushed him out the door.

* * *

><p>"No offense Dawn but why are we doing magazine quizzes?" Leaf asked as she lowered the magazine, peaking her eyes from the <em>Cosmo <em>she was currently flipping through.

All of us were in my basement. Blankets, pillows, popcorn, cellphones, magazines, makeup and everything else you'd find at a sleepover were surrounding us.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Because they're fun, that's why!"

I picked up a magazine I was flipping through earlier and turned to a certain page and then showing my closest friends.

"Not when it's a quiz to see if you're a May, Brianna or Marina." I pointed to my smiling face at the end of the page to prove my point.

"I guess if you look at it that way…" Dawn trailed off making me roll my eyes and smile.

"If you look at them anyway! It makes girls think that they're something that they're not. No answer can be completely true," Misty stated.

"Children, let's not start a debate. We know how heated those can get," Leaf warned.

She was right though. Usually when we started arguing about something it did get pretty heated but we all knew that it didn't matter. We just got… caught in the moment I guess you could say.

"Wow." I turned my head towards Misty.

"What is it?" Dawn questioned.

"You really are all over the place," Misty commented, her eyes speedily scanning the pages.

Leaf snatched up the magazine. "You are! Geez, how could we not have known that you were… you."

I laughed. "That was the whole idea."

"So do you know how Drew feels about this whole you being a world famous celebrity thing?" Dawn asked me looking extremely curious with her wide eyes, big smile and head cocked to the side slightly.

I tapped my thin thoughtfully. "I guess he's okay with it. He acts the same towards me. Same old Grasshead," I smiled fondly at the name.

I really didn't want to leave Drew and I was pretty sure that he was just putting on a mask for my sake. It was sweet but I wish he would just flat out tell me that he didn't want me to go and he was actually sad.

"Do you love him?" Misty asked suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

All eyes were on me.

"Yeah I do," I said with confidence.

"I wonder what he'll do once you have to go home," Leaf mentioned and the corners of my lips turned down. "Actually I wonder what all of us will do…" My frown deepened.

"We'll miss you May," Dawn spoke up and leaned over to hug me.

Misty flicked my arm and gave me a bright smile. "It's going to be different but let's not talk about this until its necessary. I mean, you still have two months at least right?"

Looking into their hopeful eyes I couldn't bring myself to tell them what was really going to happen in only a week.

"Yeah… Two months…"

* * *

><p>"Andrew Hayden! Answer your damn phone or else I'm coming over. Got it? See ya in ten." I angrily jabbed my finger on my screen to end the call.<p>

I'd called Drew twelve times and he ignored me each and every call. I started calling right after the girls left at one o'clock and now it was two… I'd put space between each call.

Hurriedly I pulled on some Nikes and peeled of my sweatshirt to reveal a black tank top that matched my jean shorts.

Skipping every other step, I dashed down my stairs and out my house and took off running. My breaths grew shorter.

Dammit, I should have been going to the gym. Solidad is going to kill me once she finds out.

After seven minutes I was on his porch knocking on his door.

No reply.

This time I rang his doorbell.

No reply.

I ducked my head down. "Fine, if you don't want to talk to me I'm leaving!" When I turned on my heel the door swung open to reveal Drew standing in the doorway, face expressionless.

"Drew, why wouldn't you answer me?" I asked immediately and took one long stride so I was nose to nose with him.

His hands found my shoulders and gently pushed me away about a foot.

"Drew what's up with you? You were fine yesterday but then when you were leaving you changed like this," I snapped my finger to demonstrate what I was saying.

"I-I can't do this. It's way too hard and it's killing me," he said, finally making eye contact.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice beginning to waver.

He licked his lips before speaking. "Remember the night of the dance when I told you I didn't want to fall in love because it only ended up hurting you?"

I nodded my head finally understanding what he was trying to tell me. A frown etched itself and my face and I could feel the sting of tears beginning to make their way to my eyes.

"This is why I didn't want to. It still doesn't mean that I don't love you though," he told me as he cupped the side of my face with his hand. "But look at us. We're both hurting."

"Okay, I get it but… but what are you really trying to say?" I already knew what he was saying but I wanted to hear it as much as I didn't want to.

"This should end once you get back to California." He said it. He said those words.

The tears finally spilled over and raced down my cheeks that were no doubt red. I took off my glasses and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand but the tears just wouldn't stop coming.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around me and pulled me in for a hug. My hands pushed against Drew's chest.

"Stop, this will only make me miss you more once I leave on Friday," I cried. His arms slowly released me but instead of returning to his sides, they made their way to hold my face.

"I love you. More than you could imagine and you're the most important person to me in the entire universe." I bit my lower lip as hard as I could to try to stop my tears.

"Don't," I pleaded. The more he said this stuff, the more it hurt.

He continued on, "This can't go on though. Go back to California and get a new guy. Make sure he's worthy of you and he treats you right, okay?" I could tell the words hurt him so I didn't know he said them.

"I can't do that!" I looked into his eyes for what seemed like eons. "I can't just pick up another guy because I love _you. Only _you and it will always _be _you," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

His lips made contact with mine. This was different than any of our other kisses. It was slow, sweet and filled with passion.

My arms wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him closer to me as I kissed him with everything I had. It seemed like Drew didn't want to let go either though. His arms were tight around me, crushing me to his chest as his lips mended with mine.

All too soon he pulled away.

"Why? Why not until I was boarding the plane or something?" I looked at him and saw his eyes were filled with sadness and pain.

"Last night with all of us hanging out I realized that's never going to happen again. And it shouldn't happen again because you're May Maple. I guess I just realized that the longer it went on – even if only an hour longer – it would hurt even more to say goodbye."

"When did you stop being so arrogant and start being so thoughtful?"

"I guess when I met you."

"Drew," I cried his name with my face buried in his chest.

He rested his chin on my head. "I'm so sorry May. You can hate me all you want."

"I can't," I said as I lifted my face up to look at him, forcing a broken smile. "Besides, who could hate the great Drew Hayden?"

He didn't respond. All he did was press his lips to my forehead and let them linger there for a while.

When he pulled away he looked me in the eyes and tried to give off a playful smirk like he usually does but I guess he couldn't do it because it looked more like a slight grimace.

"See you at school."

Nodding was the only thing I could do. Slowly, we unwrapped our arms from each other and I took a heart wrenching step backwards.

"See you," I whispered, looking at him for at least a couple minutes and then shook my head to stop staring.

Suddenly, a sob ripped through my throat and I turned around as quickly as I could and ran all the way back to my house so I could cry and cry and cry my sorrows away.

Being famous sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>DREW'S POV<strong>

"Dammit!" I cursed through clenched teeth, banging my fist on the now closed door.

I can't believe I'd done that to May. Her eyes… frown… _tears_ _and sobs _ broke my heart in half.

As stupid and cliché as it sounds I did do this because there's no way that May and I would stay together once she left.

Wait, I'm Drew Hayden. I can get any girl I want so can't I keep the one I want?

But she's May Maple. She can pick and choose whoever she wanted whenever she wanted and had guys on her heels everywhere she went.

I ran my fingers threw my hair and went up to my room. I got out my Apple laptop and logged on to ichat to talk to the guys.

**Ashyboy: Hiya Drew!**

**SexyBeast: Dude where have you been for the past thirty minutes?**

**Grumpy: You sound like a creep dude ^^^^**

**Grasshead: Broke up with May**

**SexyBeast: HOLY SHIT. YOU DID WHATTT?**

**Grumpy: That's cold.**

**Ashyboy: Why'd ya do that to May!**

**Grasshead: Want to hear my side of the story?**

**SexyBeast: Go ahead. **

**Grasshead: We all know she's May Maple and she's going back to California soon so I broke it off now.**

**Grumpy: Idiot. **

**Grasshead: What Paul?**

**Grumpy: Called you and idiot. **

**Ashyboy: Isn't she staying for like another month or two though? We can still hang out with each other until then!:D**

**SexyBeast: Yeah, he's right. We still have awhile. **

**Grasshead: *sigh* the longer it goes on, the harder it'll be.**

**Grumpy: Ever heard of long distance relationships?**

**SexyBeast: Stop joking with us Pauly! Those never work.**

**Ashyboy: I've gotta agree with Gary on that…**

**Grasshead: See!**

**Grumpy: Get ready for the longest thing you've ever seen me type… STOP BEING SUCH A STUCK UP DICK HEAD. May's the one who got me and Troublesome together so now I'm going to help her with her relationship. Do you really think May's the kind of person to actually do something like cheat on you or break up with you? No. She'd try to make it work no matter what length she'd have to go to. So suck it up, make up and then make out. It's so damn simple. And if you ever call me Pauly again I will cut you open, scoop out your insides and sell them to a fast food restaurant. **

**Ashyboy: …. :O**

**SexyBeast:…. :O**

**Grasshead:…. :O**

**Grasshead: I already know I'm a dick. I'll talk to you guys later but I'm not changing my mind about May.**

**Grasshead has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>MAY'S POV<strong>

When I got home I took one glance in the mirror and almost died.

My eyes were red and puffy, their usual spark in them gone and my lips were turned into a frown that I was afraid would be there permanently from here on out.

My skin also looked blotchy and there were dried tears all over my cheeks.

"I need a shower," I mumbled to myself.

I spent a good twenty minutes in the shower. Half the time I just let the burning water run down my figure while I thought.

Maybe Drew was actually right and that it was the best decision to break it off. That still doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell when he spoke those words to me though…

Finally I got out and got dressed in the comfiest clothes I could find. My fuzzy dog printed pajama pants and an oversized t shirt.

Knowing that the girls would all be on ichat I logged on.

**LilMissCharming: Hi.**

**PinkBubbles: Hola chica!;)**

**Leafy: heyyy!**

**Beachgirl: That's not the usual greeting of "HI GUYS WHAT'S GOING ON?"… so… what's going on?**

**Leafy: Well that statement was confusing. **

**LilMissCharming: You're right Misty. Something is up.**

**PinkBubbles: Aw, what happened?**

**LilMissCharming: I feel pathetic discussing this over chat but… Drew broke up with me.**

**Beachgirl: WTF?**

**PinkBubbles: OMG WHY? **

**Leafy: Wait, why would he do that? YOU GUYS ARE IN LOVE!**

**LilMissCharming: He said that because I'll be going home soon that it will hurt less if we broke up now… **

**PinkBubbles: I'm so sorry girl. You don't deserve this.**

**LilMissCharming: He is just doing it because he thinks it's right even if it totally sucks.**

**Beachgirl: I guess… **

**Leafy: How about we pig out on fro yo tomorrow after school?**

**LilMissCharming: I don't know, maybe. **

**PinkBubbles: Is there anything we can do? I mean Paul told me that you were the one who got him to ask me out so I feel like I owe you. But even if I didn't feel like that, I'd still do it anyway:) **

**LilMissCharming: You don't need to do anything! Either way, you guys are the best friends ever. I've got to go. Bye guys.**

**LilMissCharming has logged off.**

* * *

><p><em>Like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? <em>

_I really don't know how many more chapters this has. I want to at least get 20 or 21 but you never know how it'll turn out!_

_The chat at the end was a spur of a moment thing. I hoped you didn't hate it!(Because I kind of like it:D)_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERY ONE THAT REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH EVEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW BECAUSE I KNOW HOW MANY FAVORITES LISTS' I'M ON! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!_

_~dorkyreader859_


	17. Chapter 17

_Wow, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for not updating in such a long time! I had such a hard time with this chapter and so I'm sorry if it seems stiff and drained of life. I hope it doesn't. Maybe some time in the future I'll edit it but I'll leave the decision to you guys;) As always, thank you all for the reviews I receive and for all the people that favorite this story! I've been getting more. Love you guys in a non creepy way:D_ _Now please, my lovely reader, enjoy this chapter that took me FOREVER._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or the song I'm using in this chapter. _

* * *

><p>December fourth; Only four more days. Also meaning it was Monday. The day I was absolutely dreading.<p>

As soon as I heard the pleasant beeping noise coming from my alarm clock, I wanted to crawl under my covers and sleep once again.

I wanted to sleep and forget about yesterday.

I wanted to forget the look Drew gave me when he answered his door. I wanted to forget the kiss that would probably be our last. I wanted to forget that he… broke up with me. Most importantly, I wanted to forget that I was leaving at the end of the week and maybe never see Drew again.

Of course that wouldn't happen though.

"May! Get up, it's Monday! Monday! Monday!" I heard Mom sing from my bedroom door.

Lifting the covers off of my face I saw Mom giving me a kind smile. I'd told her everything last night and she had told me that everything would fall into place eventually.

She walked over and patted my leg.

"Come on, honey. I know it's going to be hard and awkward but I know it'll work out. So just go to school and enjoy your last week, okay?" She said in her cheery voice.

"Kay," I mumbled and threw the covers off completely, stretched and then walked into my bathroom to wash my face.

Once I felt fresh and I had tamed my chestnut locks I went to my closet to pick out an outfit. I didn't want to seem depressed by wearing baggy and comfy clothes but I didn't want to seem like I was over it and wear something revealing either.

Finally, I settled on denim capris, a white v neck and white Converse.

After eating breakfast, walking out the door and seeing my empty driveway, it hit me.

Drew wasn't going to be there to take me to school or take me home. I bit my lip and walked to school trying to hold up a brave front.

This was my last week here and I still wanted to be on good terms with Drew. Even if we're not an item I still want to be friends for the remainder of my time.

No one was sitting on the steps when I arrived at the front of the school. A sigh passed my lips as I climbed the steps and walked through the front door. Hopefully this wouldn't cause any tension between anyone. The only people involved in this were me and Drew. No one else should be affected by it… or at least I hope they wouldn't be.

"May!" Dawn's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I realized I was in front of my locker.

"Oh, hey," I said and forced a smile. Dawn's cobalt eyes narrowed and she poked my stomach.

"Stop pretending you're okay. I know you're not," she said with a small pout.

Dropping the smile I sighed in defeat. "You're right, I'm not. I feel like such a grouch though."

"You can be a grouch all you want," Dawn told me and pulled me into a hug. "How about skipping first hour? We can sit in the courtyard and just talk. We haven't done that in a while now have we?" Dawn suggested in a cheery voice.

A genuine smile appeared on my face. "Really?"

She nodded. "Of course. Let's go," Dawn commanded before hooking her arm through mine and heading to the courtyard.

"Shouldn't we tell Juniper?" I questioned, still letting her pull me out of the school.

"No need to worry. You're her favorite anyway," she pointed out with a wink.

A giggle escaped my lips and I let Dawn keep tugging at me until we arrived in the courtyard.

"So, do you want to talk about anything?" Dawn asked me as we sat down at our usual benches.

I knew she wanted to know the whole story of what happened. She didn't want to know if for gossip exactly… more like she just wanted to know what was going on.

"That depends," I drawled out. "Would you like to know the full story of what happened last night?" I wondered and turned to face her.

Dawn twiddled her pointer fingers together and smiled bashfully.

"Well, only if you want to~," she sang.

"Of course I will. I trust you," I told her, nudging her with my shoulder. She nudged me back and then I told her what happened last night.

All the calls, running to his house, him breaking it off… the kiss and finally me running back home to chat to everyone.

By the time I was done with my tale I was surprised I wasn't crumpled on the floor and bawling. Only a single tear was all the slipped out of my eye.

"May…" Dawn said my name. "I know everything will go back to normal. Maybe not for a couple years but you guys will definitely meet again. You're soul mates pretty much," she explained as though it were obvious.

A red hue dusted the bridge of my nose. "You really think so?" I asked, beginning to chew on my bottom lip.

Dawn made a face of disbelief. "Why of course! Even so, I think that Drew really is doing this because he thinks its right… you're not mad at him are you?"

"No, of course not!" I exclaimed quickly. Dawn perked a brow at me before letting out a sigh and patting me on the shoulder.

"May…"

The truth was I guess I was a little mad. Not necessarily about him breaking up with me but… wait, who am I kidding? That's exactly why I'm mad at him.

"Okay! I am mad but not completely over the top pissed where I want to wring his neck but more of a sort of mad because he broke my heart even if he still does love me." My voice got quieter and quieter until it was barely above a whisper.

"You know what I think?" Dawn thought aloud in a more chipper voice than mine was.

"What?"

"I think it broke his heart too," she shrugged while playfully swinging her legs back and forth – they still hung an inch or two above the ground.

Dawn's sentence though could be so real. Maybe it really did break his heart. Come to think of it, it mostly likely did… Maybe I wasn't the only one hurting.

"You know what I think?" I asked her while giving her a small but sad smile.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're right and maybe I shouldn't just be sympathizing for myself…"

* * *

><p>My hand was only a centimeter from the door handle before I retracted it like it electrocuted me.<p>

"What should I do?" I whispered to myself.

I was currently in front of Professor Birch's room with only about forty five seconds until class started.

45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40…

"Okay, May. You got this. Just go in there, sit down, say hello and then go on with class like nothing's wrong…"

30, 29, 27, 26, 25…

"How can I pretend though? Okay, deep breaths and go in…" I slowly opened the handle and walked straight into the room without looking at my math buddy and lab partner.

3, 2, 1…

The bell rang and I slumped in my seat and took a huge breath. But even if I made it in as casual as possible, it still didn't help that I'd be stuck with Drew for the next hour and a half.

"Turn to page sixty-four in your textbooks and complete all problems through sixty-seven," Professor Birch's voice rang through the classroom. A chorus of groans and protests rang out the room.

"Would you rather I lecture you on the Hypotenuse Theorem or middle school curriculum that you already know?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No!" The class shouted and everyone got to work for the rest of the time.

After fifteen minutes of awkwardly working, I was ready to move on to the second page. I reached up to my textbook to flip the page when my hand touched someone else's hand.

"Sorry!" I mumbled and quickly flipped the page and brought my hands back in my personal bubble.

"It's fine…" Drew said in a hesitant voice that was much different than his usual strong and sure voice.

He picked up the eraser he was reaching for and brought his hands back to his personal bubble as well.

My face was bright red and my heart beat quickened.

_Why must this be so awkward? _I desperately asked myself and tried to think of ways to somehow get through the rest of this class peacefully. Shoot, but then there's lunch and history and… oh geez.

"Do you need help or something?" Drew's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"You've been staring at that problem for at least five minutes." I could see a tiny smirk work its way to his lips and that almost made me smile… almost.

"Oh! Um, no, I'm good!" I hurriedly said and hid my face with my hair and got back to work.

_Real smooth May…_

**DREW'S POV**

It was less than a minute until the bell and May still wasn't in the classroom. Would she seriously not show up just because I broke up with her?

Still, why the hell did I break up with her the last week she was here? If only she knew how badly I wanted to take back everything I said and how much I still wanted to be able to still call her my girlfriend.

At the final seconds before the bell rang I saw May come in but obviously trying to avoid making eye contact with me.

I just made this week really awkward.

After Professor Birch gave us instruction we got to work. May was still not looking at me and not talking though her cheeks were flushed and she'd fidget awkwardly sometimes as well as biting her lip.

She had no idea how much I wanted to kiss her right now. Wow Drew. It's barely been a day and you're already that desperate…

Fifteen minutes had passed about when I made a stupid mistake on a problem and I reached up to get my eraser that was coincidentally right next to May's textbook. Our hands brushed and she pulled away immediately while I kept mine there.

"Sorry!" She said so rushed and quiet that I wasn't sure if that was even what she said.

"It's fine…" My voice was oddly quiet as well. This was most definitely not fine at all.

Picking up the eraser, I got back to work and occasionally glanced up at May.

Every time I looked at her though, she was zoned out on one problem.

"Do you need help or something?" I questioned. One, because I was tired of the silence and two, May really wasn't the best at math.

She blinked and said, "Huh?"

A smirk actually appeared on my face. "You've been staring at that problem for at least five minutes."

"Oh! Um, no, I'm good!" She hid her face with her hair but I could tell her face was bright red.

_I'm such an idiot…_

**MAY'S POV**

If I thought geometry was awkward… I didn't think of biology.

As usual, Professor Birch sent us on our way and I quickly stood up from my chair and attempted to walk out of the room once it was empty.

"May…" Drew's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Yes?" I questioned and turned around to face him.

"Can we talk?" He asked me. My eyes widened and I hurriedly came up with an excuse.

"I would totally love to but… I have to go to the restroom. Yep!" I exclaimed before speed walking out of the room.

When I got to the bathroom I leaned against the sink and sighed. Why couldn't I stay and talk to him? I was making it worse than it had to be because I couldn't face him…

Drew, you're such an idiot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sat down at the usual table for lunch but at the moment only Ash, Paul, Dawn and Leaf were occupying it. Everyone else was in the lunch line buying food.

When I sat down they all looked at me.

"Where's your food?" Leaf asked with her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Not hungry," I mumbled.

My friends must have remembered that Drew and I broke up and they fell silent.

"May isn't eating? This is a first," Ash broke the silence with a laugh, obviously trying to cheer me up a bit.

I cracked a smile. "I know right?"

It seemed like everyone's posture relaxed and they began chatting more as Misty and Gary sat down. Drew still wasn't in sight though… One part of me wanted him to join us so that I could talk to him to see what he wanted during class and the other part wished that I wouldn't have to see him the rest of the day… or week for that matter.

When he came into my line of sight, though, I wanted to hide under the table.

"I think I'm going to…" I began in a nonchalant way so hopefully I could avoid Drew.

"Nope," Dawn's voice stopped me and she pulled me down to sit next to her. I made a small noise of protest but silenced myself when Drew sat down.

Our table still chatted like nothing was wrong but I sat there uncomfortably and occasionally snuck glanced at Drew. He was sitting there quietly too for once. Ugh, this was killing me.

"Well, I'm going to get a head start to next hour," I announced while standing up.

Gary perked a brow at me. "You sure? We still have fifteen minutes until next class."

"As sure as I can be," I confirmed with a smile and quickly walked out of the room with my head down and cheeks flushed.

* * *

><p>Tick faster you damn clock. Yes, I was getting restless. I was in eighth hour, or history, and I was sitting directly behind Drew.<p>

My pencil was tapping anxiously on my notebook and I my eyes had been fixated on the clock for the past forty two minutes.

Only three more minutes left.

I saw a note slide on my desk from the corner of my eye and I saw Dawn looking at me.

_Chill out, class is almost over! –Dawn_

I quickly scrawled out my reply and slid the folded piece of paper over to Dawn. Her eyes scanned over the note and she made a face at what I wrote.

_Yes but then there's tomorrow. And the next day and so on. –May _

_Ah, dear May. Remember, the glass is half full not half empty! –Dawn_

Playfully, I rolled my eyes at her response and mouthed to her, "You're so wise." In return, she stuck out her tongue.

_Thanks for trying to cheer me up though. –May_

Dawn smiled at me and mouthed, "No problem" and then winked at me. I stifled a giggle when I saw our Professor give us a look.

Thankfully, the bell rang and Dawn and I stood with our books in hand and ready to head home.

Once our books were stuffed in our lockers, I said my goodbye to Dawn and began to walk home. I was only a block away from the school when a familiar truck pulled up next to me.

"Want a ride?" Drew asked out of his window.

"Thanks, but I'm good." '_You mean, yes please?' _My thoughts argued with me in the back of my head.

Drew ran a hand through his hair. "Look, even if we're not… together anymore I still want to be able to be within a five foot radius of you and be able to talk to you," Drew stated with a small shrug of the shoulder.

"That's okay with me," I said quietly. "But I don't need a ride."

"Get in the car, December."

I don't know if it was the way he said the sentence or the way he playfully smirked at me, but I complied and got inside his truck and buckled my seatbelt.

"Now was that so hard?" He teased again.

I cracked a grin and said simply, "Just shut up and drive."

He obeyed me and drove me home in silence. It wasn't exactly a comfortable silence but it was uncomfortable either.

When he pulled into my driveway, my hand undid my seatbelt and I was ready to open the door. I paused and looked back at him.

"Thanks," I told him honestly and gave him a small smile.

"Anytime," he breathed.

We stared at each other a while until I kissed his cheek so quickly that I wasn't even sure I did it myself. I jumped out of the car and headed to my porch but before I went in, I turned around and waved at him. I smiled as I walked back inside from seeing a teasing smirk etched on his face.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school days went like that. Every day was awkward and slow moving and after school he'd offer to talk me home nonstop until I accepted. Though, I never kissed him on the cheek again or made any kind of physical contact with him for that matter.<p>

It was finally Friday morning though and I got up earlier than usual. Around five thirty. Reason why? The concert was finally today and I decided to get up early to get ready even though I wasn't supposed to be at school until ten thirty to get ready for the assembly. Or in other words, obviously, the concert.

This morning, I rolled out of bed eagerly and not tiredly for once. I was honestly excited for today. The only thing I wasn't excited for? I was boarding my private jet to Hollywood tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp.

That also meant, today was the last time I would see my friends. Or at least until I could find a way for me to either come back to Miami or for them to come and see me in California.

I sighed and got in the shower letting the hot water hit my back for about five minutes before I actually began to wash myself.

After taking a rather long shower, I turned off the tap and grabbed a fluffy towel that was just calling for me. I brushed out my tangled hair until it was smooth and silky and got dressed in a robe and blow dried my hair.

Once that was done I relaxed on my bed for about an hour and a half but remembered I needed to start getting ready when my phone buzzed. Many times.

* * *

><p><strong>To May<strong>

**From Dawn**

**Sent: 7.53**

**Where are you?**

* * *

><p><strong>To May <strong>

**From Ash**

**Sent: 7.53**

**MAY MAY MAY MAY MAY MAY. WHERE IS YOU HIDING?**

* * *

><p><strong>To May<strong>

**From Leaf**

**Sent: 7.55**

**Yo, why the no show?**

* * *

><p><strong>To May <strong>

**From Paul**

**Sent: 7.56**

**Everyone wants to know where you are.**

* * *

><p><strong>To May <strong>

**From Gary**

**Sent: 7.56**

**DUDE. WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITED ME TO DITCH DAY?**

* * *

><p><strong>To May<strong>

**From Misty**

**Sent: 7.57**

**Sorry, we're all sending you this at once. But, where are you?**

* * *

><p>I sighed once again and put my phone down after silencing them. Sorry guys, you'll find out later today. Hopefully you won't be too mad.<p>

"Time to prepare…"

For the next two hours I got ready for the concert that I'd be putting on today.

The first thing I did was apply makeup. I never liked too much so I just put on what was necessary. A little foundation so that I would look normal under the blinding lights of the stage, black eyeliner on my top lid and halfway across my lower waterline and then a little mascara along with sadly, fake lashes.

I hated them. They were heavy and awkward but they made you much more presentable…

Once I was through with my face, I began to style my hair. After spraying heat protection product on my hair, I took my heated curler and make my normally wavy hair into curly hair. They were loose curls that would most likely bounce after every step I was going to take.

Then, it was time to put on the dress. I'd been shopping one day in Rodeo Drive back in California when I passed a boutique with this dress in the window. I fell in love with this and I had to buy it. I've never found anywhere to wear it until now though.

It was a sleeveless red dress with small white polka dots dotting the entire dress. Round black buttons were lined up beginning at the very top of the bust to almost the bottom hem of the dress. There were two pockets on the dress and were outlined in black on the top as well as the top of the sweetheart neckline being covered by black flaps of fabric. Finally, there were black squiggly lines trailing from the bust to waist and at the back of the waist was a black sash that you could tie into a bow. All in all, the dress was vintage, chic and downright adorable.

To complement the dress even more, I stained my lips bright red color that made my already white teeth look blinding.

"May? Are you ready?" I heard Mom call down from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes!" I called down in reply. I slipped on my black cowboy boots, took a deep breath and opened the door before descending the steps.

"You look beautiful!" Mom gasped once she saw me. I smiled before taking in another deep breath.

"Thank you but I'm not sure if I can do this. How am I supposed to face all my friends after this?" I asked Mom and my lips formed a small pout.

Honestly, I wasn't too nervous at the fact of singing in front of people. I was nervous about revealing my identity in front of people and most importantly my friends and Drew. Drew didn't know about the concert though he had his suspicions it was me at first.

"I've watched you grow up in the world of fame. You can do anything," Mom joked teasingly but seriously at the same time and gave me a reassuring squeeze on the shoulders.

"Thanks Mom," I said with a genuine smile and I gave her a huge hug.

She pulled away and gave me a smile and quick raise of eyebrows. "You ready to roll?"

I laughed at that but nodded my head anyway. "As ready as I'll ever be…"

* * *

><p>Mom pulled into the parking lot that was reserved for teachers and close to the back gym entrance. She turned to face me.<p>

"You can do this. I'll be watching from the far corner in the shadows," she said in a mysterious voice that made me giggle.

"You sound like a creeper!" I giggled some more.

She gasped teasingly before showing me her bright smile that resembled mine. "Go for it," she told me and gave me a gentle shove out the door.

I took one more deep breath and walked into the gym through the back door.

"May!" Professor Juniper's voice rang throughout the busy gymnasium. Many workers were still setting up lights and running sound checks while my fellow band members were tuning their instruments up on stage. I smiled at the sight of them but then turned my attention back to the kind woman in front of me.

"Hey," I casually said, trying to hold my excitement in.

"Are you ready for this? You're revealing your identity!" She exclaimed.

I nodded. "I think I'm ready. I just hope that people don't flip out too much once they learn the truth," I joked but on the inside I was freaking out, hoping that wouldn't happen.

"You'll be great," Professor Juniper said and winked at me, probably picking up on my nervousness.

"Thank you. For everything," I told her sincerely before grabbing her in a tight hug. I really appreciated everything she did for me. Keeping my secret, giving me the solo, being someone that I could talk to and finally helping me out with this concert.

"No problem May. I'm glad you came here," she told me and broke our hug. "Go get ready," she commanded with a smile and I did as told.

After we did more sound and light checks we ran through the song a couple times and then it was show time. I hid behind the stage as I heard the gym slowly fill up with curious teenagers.

I kept hearing stuff like, "I wonder who it is!" or, "I hope she's hot", or even, "This guest person probably sucks."

I smirked to myself – something I picked up from Drew – and mentally laughed in my head. I'll show them I suck. Sarcasm.

Just then, the lights went off and a few girls let our high shrieks. Someone handed me my red bedazzled mike and I began talking into it.

"I bet ya'll are all wondering who I am, right?" I asked and began walking up the stairs on the stage, unseen by the audience.

"Well I'm here to tell you and hopefully give you a concert you'll love." I was now in the center of the stage, my back to the audience.

Then the sound of the electric guitar filled the room and the students in the bleachers began cheering as a spotlight landed on me. I turned around and waved.

"It's me. May Miracle or other known as May Maple." I had my glasses on over my contacts but the lenses were changed to just regular glass so I could see. I tossed them off my face and the audience stared at me in shock before cheering and running from the bleachers to the front of the stage except for a few students. Including Drew.

I locked eyes with him before I started singing.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin' but I, kind of know that I won't get far_

I wagged my pointer finger and winked before singing the next part.

_And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of!_

I moved back to center stage as multiple spotlights shone on me once again and I fist pumped my fist in the air once.

_Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain_

While singing this I remembered what inspired me to write it. Drew and how after the dance he came back for me even though I was lying to him the whole time. He came and met me in the rain and kissed me. Wasn't that every girl's dream?

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

I lowered my body in a way that I was doing a combination of bending over and squatting before popping back up.

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

I lifted my finger and scanned it across the crowd, pointing at everyone and then strutted across the stage.

_My mind forgets to remind me; you're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you'd imagine I would be_

By now, I was tapping my toe to the beat and swaying my hips and walking around the stage, just having a good time.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world _

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_

At that moment I locked eyes with Drew once again and began to sing the chorus with as much meaning behind it as possible. My hand moved like I was throwing something forcefully on the ground.

_Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain_

'_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

The sound of the guitar sounded through the gym and I skipped across the stage, occasionally flipping my hair back and forth.

_I'll run my fingers through her hair and watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

I halted to a stop and then slowly walked to the edge of the stage having each foot cross over the other each time I took a step.

_And lead me up the staircase, won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show…_

The band behind me played softer as my words grew softer as well. My hand was in the air and I slowly let it fall down to my side as I sang.

_Drop everything now… meet me in the pouring rain_

_Drop everything now… take away… take away the pain_

The movements of my hands was slow as I kept pointing to the crowd then bringing my arm down and then pointing it skyward before bringing it down again.

_Drop everything now…. Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Drop everything now… take away… take away the pain_

_Drop everything now…_

I dipped my body low before bringing it back up.

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain_

'_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile!_

The sound was increasing once again and I belted the last note before singing the chorus once again.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly…_

_Oh baby_

It was instrumental once again and I skipped around again and shimmied my hips back I forth whenever I stood still. My hair was everywhere as I flipped it and as the last not played I slowly bent down and heard all the students of Miami High cheering and trying to grab my hand. The instruments played on for a couple more seconds along with the screaming people.

Once the last note echoed, I stuck a pose and then smiled while breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush.

"Thank you all so much!" More applause. "I'm honored that I was able to come to Miami Coast High and I'm glad I could meet you all." More applause alone with deafening screams. "But the reason I'm revealing myself now is because this is the last day I'll be here. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I wanted to show my appreciation to all of you."

An eruption of "Aww's" sounded and I shrugged with a small smile. Then I saw Dawn along with everyone else and they were all giving me confused blank stares. At last, my eyes locked onto Drew's green ones once again. He didn't look angry, sad, happy or anything like that. His face was almost emotionless in a way but he still gave me a shrug and smirk like I'd done on the stage.

"Bye guys," I waved before hopping off the stage and running outside.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, this story is almost over guys. *Tear tear, sniff sniff* On another note, I used Taylor Swift's version of Sparks fly from the CMA's just in case you want to look it up. And May's dress will be on my profile. It's so freaking cute and I'm itching to just buy it but sadly, I can't. On ANOTHER note, Happy 4th everyone! Have a great time with friends and families but of course don't forget what the holiday is about. Our independence:D Remember to read and drop by a review if ya got time;) Until next time my lovely readers...<em>

_~dorkyreader859_

_PS._

_Once again, I didn't edit this chapter, I just wanted to get it out so sorry for any mistakes or if it seems rushed. My sincerest apologies!_


	18. Chapter 18

_This chapter is about a thousand words less than usually but quality of quantity right?;) The end is coming people and I am officially going to do a sequel so you have that to look forward to. With that, enjoy the chapter:D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!_

_P.S. Check out my poll? Readers, this'll interest you:)_

* * *

><p><strong>DREW'S POV<strong>

May Maple. Miracle. Whatever. You never cease to amaze me.

My eyes followed her when she was moving on stage and the followed her when she walked out of the gym. I was about to get up to go talk to her but I was stopped by my lovely group of friends. Note the sarcasm.

"Drew!" Gary yelled my name as him and everyone else ran up to me from my spot on the bleachers. They'd all gone down to the floor to see May.

"Did you know about this?" Misty asked me, looking suspicious.

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're May's boyfriend?" Leaf suggested sarcastically.

"Ex," I corrected even if it did hurt. It was true after all.

"Bull shit," Paul stated.

"Yeah, we all know that you and May are like this," Dawn said while crossing her middle finger over her pointer finger.

"Even so, I didn't know that May was doing this," I said truthfully just hoping that they'd stop bombarding me with all these questions. I really wanted to go and talk to May.

But then, Ash began talking. "Did you know that she was leaving tomorrow?" He deadpanned.

I contemplated on lying and saying no or telling the truth even if they did all threaten to kill me. I went with the latter.

"Yes."

"What the hell, Drew? Why didn't you tell us?" Leaf exclaimed.

"Seriously, we need to find her and talk to her," Misty stated with a roll of her eyes before she started looking around.

"No," I commanded.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"I'll be the one that goes and sees her. You all can go later."

Almost everyone rejected other than Paul.

"Just go let him see her. We'll all see her later. Besides, she probably wants to see him first. Face the facts," Paul said with a careless shrug.

"Aw, you're right," Dawn pouted.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" I told them before shoving past them and headed back behind the temporary stage.

Looking around, I didn't see her immediately but then caught sight of Caroline talking to Professor Juniper.

"Excuse me, do you know where May went?" I asked them. Caroline smiled at the sight of me.

"Oh, hello Drew! May? I think she said something about a courtyard?" she said unsurely before putting a hand on my shoulder. "You might want to go soon though. If I know anything about my daughter I know she's dying to see you," she told me with a wink. It almost made me blush. Not quite though.

"Thanks," I said before walking out the gym, through the halls and to the courtyard. As soon as I walked outside I saw May sitting on a bench and looking deep in thought. Her ankles her crossed and she kept biting her lip occasionally.

"May," I called out and her head snapped up to look straight at me.

"Drew?"

**MAY'S POV**

"May," I heard my name being called by an all too familiar voice. My head snapped up immediately.

"Drew?" I was right; it was him standing just a couple feet away from me.

For some reason unknown my eyes started to tear up. I stood on my feet and ran into him, causing him to stumble a couple steps back before finally gaining balance. He held me close to him and I held on to him for dear life.

"I'm so sorry," I told him, trying to get as much sincerity in my voice as possible.

"I'm sorry too," he breathed. "Mostly for breaking up with you for the stupidest reason on the planet."

A small laugh bubbled through my lips. "It's okay, I forgive you," I told him as I wiped the few tears that managed to roll down my cheeks. "It was my fault anyway. I mean, what should I have expected when I told you that I was leaving?"

Drew shook his head. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have done that."

"You did the right thing! I was at fault. Not you." I was beginning to get a little angry. Why was Drew taking the blame for something that was my fault?

"I didn't and you know it," he stated, his bright eyes searching mine.

I frowned a bit. "You're right. You're a complete idiot."

"I know." His voice was becoming more and more teasing.

"You're also a big grass headed jerk," I added, making sure to take this opportunity to the fullest. Drew caught in quickly though.

"Just shut up, March," he sighed and then planted a long kiss on my lips that I happily accepted.

When he pulled away I chuckled. "You don't know how badly I've wanted to do that all week."

"Me too," he said with his handsome smirk. "I love you."

"Love you too," I told him with a foolish grin. I paused for a moment.

"Well," I started trying to discuss the hardest thing there was to talk about. "I'm officially leaving tomorrow. What are we going to do?" I didn't want to bring up the subject but I couldn't avoid it forever. Especially when I was leaving in less than twenty four hours…

"We're going to work our way through it, I promise," Drew said simply while pressing his forehead against mine and running his thumb over my cheek. The answer shocked me really.

But I still couldn't help the smile that played on my lips. "Really?"

"Really. It's not worth losing you," he said with his playful smirk on his lips once again.

A tear fell from my eye. Then another… and another.

"Are you really that devastated?" Drew teased. I laughed through my tears.

"Ever heard of tears of joy?"

"Well in that case, keep crying," he said with a one hundred watt smile.

"Jerk."

He smiled and then leaned down to plant a tender kiss on my forehead with his hand cupping my cheek. I could feel my face grow warmer. It was these gestures that still made me all nervous and giddy around him.

Drew seemed pleased with my sudden nervousness and gave me a charming smile. "What do you say about heading back to meet the group? They're about ready to hunt us down with chainsaws and daggers," he warned.

I gulped. "Yikes… Okay, let's go."

He entwined our fingers and we began walking. Just as we were about to leave the courtyard, an angry group of teenagers ran up to me.

"May, I'm going to kill you!" Leaf shouted while running up to me and grabbing me in a tight hug, ripping my hand from Drew's in the process.

"I'll help," Misty added and she too came and hugged me.

"Ditto!" Dawn exclaimed after she was already hugging me.

I tried to peek through the hug and I saw all the guys standing off to the side, looking confused and awkward but they were talking to Drew who was most likely explaining the situation to them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leaf asked me, her eyes teary. Tears almost immediately began stinging my eyes.

I looked at all three of my female friends and saw each of their eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Oh goodness, I was going to start crying.

"I'm sorry. This is the only way I could do it," I told them.

Misty wiped her eyes. "You could have just told us instead of blurting it out. We could have done so much stuff."

"But now…" Dawn trailed off.

The feeling of guilt consumed me. "Look guys, I'm so sorry for this but… I was scared to tell you. I thought that I wouldn't be able to go through with it and I need to go back home. I need to continue my career so, I went to easy way out," I explained, trying to be as honest as possible.

No more words were spoken between us and we just hugged it out for a moment before a certain boy interrupted us.

"Um, are you guys going to keep standing like that?" Gary asked, peeping into the circle.

Leaf's eyebrow twitched irritably. "You just ruined a perfectly good moment!"

"It's okay," I assured her with a little laugh and turned to the guys.

"Are you mad at me too?" I asked with a small pout.

Ash came up to me and rested his elbow on my shoulder. "Nah. We're guys. We let go of stuff after like five seconds," he stated.

"Ashy boy is right," Gary said, mimicking Ash's actions on my other shoulder. "Besides we aren't as dramatic as them." I laughed at the expressions of Misty, Leaf and Dawn.

"For the love of all that's holy, will somebody _please _permanently sew their mouths shut?" Leaf asked, her hands on her hips.

All eyes turned to Paul who simply raised a brow. "Don't look at me. Troublesome is the sewer, not me," he said while pointing at Dawn who was smiling creepily at Ash and Gary.

"That's right," she mused. "I do have an emergency sewing kit in my locker." They both gulped and made a run for it.

"Get back here you good for nothing jerks!" Dawn yelled and chased them out of the courtyard and into the building.

I wiped a tear from my eye from laughing so hard. "I'm going to miss you guys," I announced.

"Aw, we'll miss you too," Misty assured me with a playful wink.

"WAIT!" Leaf shouted. I whipped my head around so I was facing her. "What about the concert?"

"Oh," I said. "About that… I'm coming back for it…"

"EH?" Misty and Leaf questioned… rather loudly.

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked to Drew for help but he was talking to Paul. Wow, Grasshead.

Leaf latched herself onto me. "Why aren't you staying then?"

"Because I can't. And I'm only coming back for one night anyway, so I didn't want to tell you to bring your hopes up or anything," I explained. Leaf and Misty glared.

I glanced at Drew again and he looked at me and smirked. "You didn't tell me about coming back either." With that, he turned back around and continued chatting with Paul.

"Drew, I am SO going to get you for this, you stupid Grasshead!"

* * *

><p>"May, we're coming to your house at seven o'clock. There's no way we're missing your flight," Dawn stated.<p>

"Even if it is on a private jet," Leaf said quietly with a tone of sadness.

I smiled. I knew how bad she wanted to get on my jet. "Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I gave each of my friends a hug except Paul. I gave him a fist bump and he smirked in return.

"Ready to go?" I turned to Drew. We'd told Mom earlier that he was going to take me home and hang out with me for the rest of the evening.

Luckily, Mom had left a while ago so I could finally be alone with Drew even if it only was for a couple minutes.

"Yep, let's go," he said and wrapped an arm around my waist before whisking me off. I sent a wave over my shoulder to my friends. Gosh, I didn't want to leave them but I had to.

When we got to his truck, he trapped me against the door, both of his arms on either side of my head.

"Did I ever get the chance to tell you that you look stunning?" He asked me. My face turned red to my displeasure and I shook my head.

"No." I was still dressed in my concert outfit. Makeup, hair, shoes; everything.

Drew smiled at me. "Well you do," he stated before closing the gap between us and kissing me gently on the lips. Almost like, he was cherishing it because this was probably going to be one of our last kissed for a while. Pain tugged at my heart at the thought of that.

When he pulled away he kissed me once more on the lips and then pulled away completely. He sent me another dazzling smile and walked around the car after opening my door for me. Nice, at least chivalry wasn't dead yet.

I buckled myself in and Drew started the car.

"I'm going to miss you more than anything," I told him, trying to ignore the tightening of my throat and the stinging in my eyes.

"I am too. I really am." His eyes left the road and flashed to mine quickly before turning to the road once again.

Even though it was short when we locked eyes, I still saw the pain in his eyes. My vision grew blurry and I felt one tear slip down my cheek. I decided not to talk until we stopped at my house.

Once we were there, Drew turned the key, making the car grow silent. He turned to face me after unbuckling his seatbelt and I followed suit.

"Don't cry," he murmured and wiped the saltwater away for the second time today. "It's going to be okay, we'll work it out. I promised you that, didn't I?" I nodded numbly.

"Yes, but… but, I'm doing exactly what I told you I wouldn't do," I said, thinking back to the night of the dance. It seemed like ages ago.

The night he told me everything. He said that he loved me even though he tried so hard not to because he was afraid of getting hurt. End result: he did get hurt. He told me that he didn't want to have to be chasing after me like in the movies. End result: he would be chasing me but he'd never catch up to me considering I'd be across the country.

It's not like I wanted Drew to break up with me again. Those were the worst days of my life. It was unbearable and I wasn't going back to that, no matter how selfish it sounds. But, I did want him to know that I'm sorry.

"May," Drew started but I held up a hand.

"Don't confuse yourself please. I want to be with you more than anything. We're not breaking up no matter what," I clarified, looking deep in his eyes. Emerald meets sapphire.

"But," I continued, "I do want you to know I'm so sorry. I'm grateful that you fell in love with me but I'm so sorry that it ended up hurting you. I'm also really sorry that I'm running away from you when I told you I wouldn't. I know we're not going to be away from each other forever. There's winter break and summer and everything but still. For now… I'm sorry. But you know what's even worse and completely selfish? I'd do it all over again as many times as I could just because I got to have the opportunity to fall in love with you and you love me back. I truly love you with all my heart, Drew. And all I want you to know is… I'm sorry," I whispered the last part of my long apology.

The tears were freely flowing down my cheeks now and my face was buried in my hands, shoulder shaking from my silent sobs.

Then, I felt Drew pull me into him and he kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger there. I cried into his shoulder – probably soaking his shirt – and he hugged me tightly until my crying ceased.

"There's one thing I want you to know," Drew murmured into my hair.

"What's that?" I asked, peeking at his face from his shoulder.

"I won't allow you to be sorry because this isn't the last time we'll see each other. Sure, it's painful now but like I said, we'll work it out… but I'm selfish too. I'd do it time and time again too because you fell in love with me. Not May Maple, May Miracle or any of the months but May did. Only May fell in love with me. Saying that, I don't care you're famous. Screw all the press and shit because they don't own May and May can come to me any time she needs me because guess what? I'll always be chasing after her, no matter what."

My eyes widened and I hugged him even tighter if that were possible.

"Drew, that was the… sweetest and nicest and loving thing anyone has ever said to me," I said as more tears began running down my face again. But this time, they were tears out of pure happiness. "People always use me because I'm famous and they… they… Just… you're amazing."

"I am one of a kind aren't I?" Drew teased and I _heard _the smirk in his voice.

I laughed and looked up at him. He wiped the last of my tears away and smiled down at me. I mirrored his actions.

"No matter what the situation you always make me smile in the end," I told him.

"I know. It's because I like it when you smile," he said, offering an extremely attractive smile of his own that was even bigger than his previous smile.

"Do you think it's possible to explode with love?" I asked with a laugh.

Drew kissed my cheek lovingly and I almost melted. "You're weird," he teased. I smiled even wider. How I loved this guy.

I glanced at the clock in his car and saw it was only around one-thirty. School had been released after my concert because there was no way the teachers could calm the students down after that.

"Come inside?" I asked Drew and placed my hand on one of his cheeks.

"Of course," he said. I chuckled and planted a short kiss on his lips and then hopped out of the car and met Drew on my porch.

"Let's go." I tugged at his hand and we walked inside and headed to the kitchen.

"Mom?" I asked when I saw her at the table. Her reading glasses were on and her mouth was hanging open as she read something on the computer.

"May…" Mom said slowly. Worry spread throughout my body. "Come look at this," she said and ushered me over with the wave of her hand.

Drew and I exchanged glanced before we both went over to join her in front of the screen. I almost fell over at what I read.

**May Maple and Brendan Birch Officially a Couple?**

"Holy! Mom, who did this?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I wish I knew. Oh gosh, I need to go call Brock." Mom got up and went upstairs to discuss what was going to happen with my agent.

I took her spot at the kitchen table and scooted over so Drew could sit with me. My eyes scanned over the article on the home page of the website.

_Could Hollywood's favorite stars be an official couple? Luckily, we have the scoop. Sources say that Brendan has constantly been talking, texting and video chatting May nonstop while on the set of his new movie. "May's a really great person to be around. She's hilarious and kind and let's face it, beautiful," Brendan told us when we asked him about his relationship with her. Ooh-la-la, at least we know what Brendan thinks. As soon as May comes back from her vacation all answers will be revealed!_

"I'm going to kill him," I muttered and angrily slammed the poor laptop shut. Then, I remembered Drew was still with me so I turned to face him. "Drew, none of this is true, I swear!"

"Hey, I believe you. I know it's not true anyway," he tried to reassure me.

I sighed out of relief. "Thank goodness." I blinked and held up my pointer finger. "Wait."

Drew gave me a look but he realized what I was doing once I whipped out my phone and angrily pressed on Brendan's number. While it was ringing, Drew perked a brow at me.

"You have his number?" he questioned and folded his arms. Oh, he sure looked sexy when he was jealous.

"I used to be his friend. I never clear my contacts anyway," I said. Drew pursed his lips but then let it go.

"Speaker," Drew commanded and I complied.

"_Hello?"_ Brendan said after I pushed the speaker button.

"Brendan," I growled.

There was a pause. _"Oh crap. You saw it didn't you?" _

I laughed sarcastically. "Yeah indeed I did. Now tell me why the hell did you give them reasons to call us a freaking couple?" I exclaimed into the phone. I felt arms wrap around me and Drew rested his chin on my shoulder in a way to tell me to chill out.

"_Whoa, hold on Maple. They twisted my words! I swear! I said you were funny and kind. Nothing about you being beautiful." _

"That boosts my self-esteem," I said flatly.

"_Shut up, you know you're beautiful," _he sighed. Drew muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Watch it buddy".

"Thank you. Aside from that, what about keeping in touch with me nonstop?" I questioned. I wanted this sorted out so at least I knew what was going on.

"_I've actually been getting calls from Brianna so after a while I answered them and she told me all about your little gig going on and why she went there… don't worry, though, I won't tell anyone." _Thank goodness.

"Oh… Wait, why was Brianna talking to you in the first place? Unless you guys are…" I trailed off, growing excited. How I loved romantic situations… even if they were with some of my least favorite people…

"_No, you of all people should know that we're over and have been over. Wait, how did this change from some stupid article to me and Brianna?" _He asked.

"You're right… back to the point, you swear that you had nothing to do with this? And you're sure you don't… you know…" I began slowly. I could tell Drew was listening more intently now as well.

"_I swear I had nothing to do with it. Cross my heart and hope to die. And what? Like you, love you, whatever it was?" _Brendan's voice sounded teasing and I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks.

"Yes! Now, do you…?"

He laughed. _"I don't think I do. If I did that would be extremely awkward though."_

"Why would it be awkward?" I questioned. Brendan coughed nervously.

"_No reason. I got to go. Nice talking to ya Maple." _The line went dead after that.

I sighed out of frustration. "He always is so secretive," I commented lowly.

"What do you think he meant?" Drew spoke up. I shrugged.

"Brianna most likely told him about us so I guess it would be weird if he liked me now," I said.

"I guess," Drew sighed. I cracked a grin and put my phone on the table so I could talk to Drew.

"You aren't jealous are you?" I teased.

"As if," he scoffed.

I squeezed his cheeks and he glared at me. "You're cute when you are."

"Shut up." I laughed and let my hands fall down to his hands.

"May!" Mom called from upstairs, ruining what could have been an intimate moment.

I made a face and Drew laughed at me and kissed my nose. Smiling, I led him to the bottom of the stairs to see what was up.

"Yeah?" I called back up just as she was coming out of her room.

"Brock is going to call you later tonight because he wants to talk to you about what's going on. He's talked to me but he wants to talk to you as well. Sound good?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Of course! I haven't talked to Brock since I've came here pretty much… Also, I really want to talk to him," I admitted with a huge smile breaking out on my face.

"Isn't Brock your agent?" Drew asked from behind me.

"Yes, he's practically family!" I explained cheerfully, turning to face him.

"On another note…" Mom's voice sounded once again. "You," she pointed to me, "need to pack."

I groaned followed by a roll of my eyes but complied anyway. "Okey dokey," I said and bounded up the step, tugging Drew with me.

"There's not much to pack though," I reminded Mom.

Drew furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

I faced him once we were in my room. "There wasn't much I brought in the first place. I only have to pack like half my closet and things like my toothbrush," I explained with a shrug. I also noticed Drew was looking around my room.

"First time I've been in here," he told me.

"I know that," I scoffed. "But it's not like I've been in yours either," I teased playfully.

"True," he said and came up to me to wrap his arms around my waist. My arms naturally went around his neck, relishing the feeling of him. After tomorrow, I wouldn't see him for a while… well aside from the orchestra concert but, still.

"You're distracting me," I muttered into his chest where I'd laid my head.

He openly laughed. "Ah, dear May, I'm _always _distracting you. This isn't the first time."

"Shut up," I exclaimed and slapped him.

He narrowed his eyes. "You need to go to a therapist about your violent actions."

"Aw, you know you love me, violent or not," I stated.

Drew sighed but nodded his head and then kissed my cheek and turned me around to face my closet.

"There, now you're not distracted by my sexy self and you can get some work done," he teased.

"You're so arrogant," I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know you love it," he mocked me. I rolled my eyes but smile nonetheless.

"You're right, I do," I told him, my back still facing him. He came up to me and hugged me from behind.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

If anyone is watching over me in heaven, please don't let tomorrow come.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was very fluffy don't ya think? If you love fluff: review:) And because my birthday's in six days!<em>

_Thank you to my reviewers by the way, you guys are awesome! Another announcement, I am going to be writing a story with the wonderous **Sapphayn **so I hope you guys are looking forward to that! I'll try to update on my birthday so I'll have the next chapter within a week or less. This has about two or three more chapters and then... IT'S OVER. Haha, but then there's SEQUEL!_

_Until next time,_

_Stay dorky_

_~dorkyreader_


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay, so this is a day late but because it was my b-day yesterday will you forgive me? Anyway, I just want to thank all of the reviewers from last chapter: theasianwonder, eeveeluvr, .US, Monochrome13, AdorableMe, Sapphayn, Fprmr1, LoveLoverGrl, SappirePrincess, and lovepeacehopejoyx_

_Thank you all so much! Now for this, if you cry easily get the tissues because even I was typing while typing this. Please, enjoy! Plus, I don't own Pokemon:)_

* * *

><p>Apparently there really wasn't anyone watching over me in heaven. I hadn't slept even a wink tonight… or last night or whatever you call it.<p>

Drew had stayed until eleven at night and we parted with a kiss and an "I love you".

Sighing, I forced my heavy lids to open and glance at my clock; three in the morning. I grumbled to myself and decided to just get up now. It's not like I'd fall asleep anyway. I had so many things on my mind.

What was I going to do when I got back to California? I don't even have a plan. I need to decide if I'm going to tell all my fans the truth or not. Of course the paparazzi will be all over me but it'll blow over soon, right? And, I bet the news would get out soon whether I was the one who put it out there or not. Another thing I had on my mind that bugged me to know end was Brianna. I know that I shouldn't be worrying about her – or caring for that matter – but the thought always ended up creeping back in my mind. Was Brianna going to tell anyone? She already told Brendan. Not only that but when we met up again I couldn't help but wonder if we'd be on "friendlier terms".

I sighed again and tossed the comforter off my body and stumbled to the light switch across my room. When the little switch went skyward I quickly covered my eyes with my hands. Ouch, that was bright.

After about three minutes of opening my eyes and quickly shutting them – repeat – I was finally awake enough to be productive. Or as productive you can be at three a.m.

Somewhere between walking over to my bathroom I zoned out and started of thinking about hanging out with Drew last night.

* * *

><p>"<em>There," I had announced and wiped the imaginary sweat off my brow. "All done."<em>

"_May, you packed literally two bags. It took you less than an hour," Drew stated from his spot on my bed. _

_I rolled my eyes and walked to sit next to him. "You're such a party pooper."_

_Drew looked at me strangely. "This was a party?" _

_In reply, I simply stuck my tongue out and fell back on my bed with my arms above my head and hair splayed out around my face. I blew a hair out of my eyes at the same time I felt Drew fall back into the same position as me. _

"_So about your art project…" Drew began and I turned on my side to see him better. _

"_What about it?" I asked, not knowing what he was getting to. _

"_I am honored that you would base it off of me," he said with a wink. _

_My face immediately flushed crimson and it found a nice spot in Drew's chest where it could stay hidden. There weren't too many reasons why I should be embarrassed but I was. I just now realized I sang about me and Drew in front of the whole school. Now that wasn't necessarily a bad thing but for some reason, the fact that I sung about real situations between us made it all the more embarrassing. At least for me._

"_You should be," I retorted, trying to brush off the fact that my face was on fire. _

_His finger lifted up my chin. "I'd give you an A plus." His lips found mine in a quick kiss. It wasn't anything special but it still made my legs turn into Jell-O. _

"_Hey Drew?" I spoke up after a couple minutes of laying in comfortable silence. _

_He hummed, signaling he was listening._

"_What made you fall in love with me?" I didn't exactly know how that thought had come to me but it just did and I was growing curious. I had always wondered…_

"_That's random. Where'd that come from?" He asked._

_I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, it just popped into my head." Drew laughed. _

"_If I'm being completely honest I'd have to say how you were always blushing."_

"_My… blushing?" I questioned, my brows furrowing in confusion. That's what made him interested in me? My blushing?_

_He laughed again and trailed his fingers up my cheekbone. "That's why I got on your nerves; so I could watch you blush." That had made my face flare. "See? It's cute," he admitted and smirked at my flushed face._

"_I guess that's sweet," I contemplated. _

"_Of course it was," he smirked. "And while we're on the topic what made you fall for me?" _

"_You're eyes," I said without a second thought. "They're just… I don't know how to explain it but I really like them." I blushed once again._

"_Oh, was that why you mentioned them in your song?" He attempted to embarrass me._

_My eyes narrowed. "Drew!"_

* * *

><p>I chuckled as I thought of yesterday. Somehow Drew would always manage to embarrass me to no end. Then again, I had plenty embarrassing moments while I've been here.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When I walked outside I saw Misty, Leaf, Dawn and quite a few other kids. Apparently some had free period now while others had it later.<em>

_The courtyard itself was so cool and pretty. The ground was grassy but had stone paths leading to stone tables and a little pond with trees. It seemed like a nice spot to hang out, do homework, or eat lunch. Or even better, play music. I sighed happily and then walked over to the girls and took a seat next to Misty on one of the stone benches that was attached to the table_

_"Hey May." Misty greeted me. "How do you like Miami Coast High?"_

_"I totally love it! Except this guy named Drew who is officially on my hate list," I said grumpily while crossing my arms._

_Leaf laughed. "I see you've met the school jerk and lover boy Drew Hayden?" I stared at her curiously._

_"Lover boy?" I asked._

_"Oh yeah, the girls here are all over him," Dawn added in._

_"But he's never had a girlfriend. Not really friends either. He hangs out with Ash and stuff but he's not really friends with him. You know what I mean," Misty told me. For some reason I was kind of comforted when I heard he's never had a girlfriend. I blushed slightly. I must have put something in my cereal this morning._

_"Oh," was all I could say._

_"May, you're blushing," Misty pointed out while smiling._

_"Oooh, does someone have a crushy-wushy on Drewy-wewy?" Leaf teased in a fake baby voice._

_"How cute! You know he is still a big jerk but you'd look totally adorable together!" Dawn cooed._

_"Oh shut up!"_

* * *

><p>I laughed again thinking of my first day at school. If Mom heard me, she'd think I was insane. Standing in the middle of my room and laughing to myself and three in the morning – almost four.<p>

Deciding I spent enough time for now thinking of my friends embarrassing me, I walked over to my closet and went inside. I pulled out skinny jeans, a white V-neck and red Converse. Comfy enough for a plane and appropriate for the mild and unpredictable weather of home sweet home.

I threw a glance at my clock and saw it was about a quarter past four now. About three more hours until everyone got here. Except Drew who made it clear he was coming at six and no later. I tried to tell him that it was fine but he wouldn't budge. In reality I was glad that he was coming earlier even if I didn't show it.

After changing, I went to the bathroom and began brushing my hair which turned out to be quite the challenge. Even if I didn't sleep at all I was still tossing and turning nonstop. It was probably one of the most restless nights I've ever had.

When my hair was tamed I grabbed my toothbrush and squeezed a pea sized amount of toothpaste on it. I began brushing and smiled at the memory when I saw Drew in the toothpaste aisle from what seemed like such a long time ago.

* * *

><p><em>I walked in through the automatic doors and grabbed a little basket. First I went to the toothpaste aisle.<em>

_"Hmm, what kind did Mom want? Cinnamon or mint?" I tapped my chin and decided to go with the cinnamon flavored whitening kind. I got two tubes. Hey, I didn't know if I would use all my toothpaste tomorrow._

_While walking out of the aisle I skidded to a stop upon seeing a pair of green eyes looking at me. It had been about a month since our encounter at the school and none of us has talked about it. Our bickering has actually gotten worse._

_"Hey there, March." I rolled my eyes at Drew's annoying voice._

_"When are you going to get it through your thick skull that my name is May? Can you say that? __May__," I repeated while puffing out my cheeks and getting in his face._

_Drew stuck a hand out and put it in my face to promptly shove me back and deflating my cheeks in the process, making me spit all over his face. I smirked but Drew just wiped his face off._

_"Please, why would I want to remember that name anyway? I never liked that month. Seriously, __April showers bring May flowers__? More like, __April showers bring May mud__," Drew said while flicking his hair. I groaned in annoyance, resisting the urge to slap the look off his face._

_"What are you doing here anyway?"_

_"You know just waiting in the toothpaste aisle for you to come just so you can ask me a bunch of questions that I don't want to waste my time answering," Drew said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes again and walked away._

_Or at least I tried to._

_"May! You left your basket. Real smooth."_

* * *

><p>Gosh, I hated Drew so much back then. It surprised me even how much I liked him now. Er – I guess even how much I <em>love <em>him now.

I spit the now foamy paste out of my mouth and cupped some water in my hands to get rid of the foam in my mouth. Giving myself a satisfied smile in the mirror I walked out and laid on my bed, my arm draped across my eyes. Eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The feeling of a person sitting next to me woke me up. I slowly rubbed my eyes and opened them only to see Drew being the person that made my mattress dip.<p>

"Drew?" I mumbled tiredly.

"The one and only," he said with one of his charming smiles.

I glanced at my clock. It was five after six meaning I slept a little less than two hours. I hadn't expected that.

"Who let you in?" I was still half asleep and hadn't absorbed the fact that Drew was here.

He chuckled. "That's the greeting I get? Caroline let me in."

"Oh, okay," I said.

I lazily sat up and ran a hand through my hair, surprised that it wasn't in tangles. Then I looked at Drew and I was fully awake.

"Oh! Drew," I said in shock.

He smirked at me. "Haven't we already been through this?"

"Sorry, I'm just out of it. I fell asleep at four thirty," I admitted with a sheepish smile. Drew gestured for me to sit with him.

"Rough night?" He asked as he encircled his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Pretty much," I sighed. "I'm going back home today. There's a lot on my mind."

Drew tapped my temple with his index finger. "Stuff actually goes on in there?"

"Drew," I whined which made him laugh. The corners of my lips turned up into a smile as well and soon I was laughing with him.

When our laughter died down my stomach grumbled.

"I think it's time to go downstairs," I declared and stood up. I grabbed Drew's hands and pulled him off the bed.

Downstairs we were greeted by Mom who was making pancakes, muffins, toast, eggs, bacon and coffee.

"Mom, what's all this?" I questioned, pointing at a bowl or pancake batter.

"All your friends are coming over, right? They'll want breakfast," she said.

I nodded in approval. "You're right. Thanks Mom," I thanked.

"Thanks Caroline," Drew thanked as well but he threw in a wink making Mom laugh and me roll my eyes.

"Drew, you are such a nice and handsome man. I can't wait for you to come out to Los Angeles soon," Mom told him from her spot by the stove.

I rolled my eyes again though I was glad he got along well with Mom at least.

"Make sure we video tape it whenever he meets Daddy," I laughed and picked up a blueberry muffin on the counter.

Drew ripped off a piece of my muffin, ignoring the glare I sent him. I don't like it when people touch my food and he knows that.

"Is he protective?" Drew questioned us.

"You could say that," I said with a smile.

"You could also say that May's a Daddy's girl so it motivates him even more," Mom added. I nodded but blushed slightly at the 'Daddy's girl' comment.

Drew shrugged and smiled crookedly. "It'll be fine."

"Of course it will because you're the great Drew Hayden, am I wrong?" I teased.

He smirked. "You're actually very right. I am great."

"Shut up."

"You guys are just too adorable!" Mom suddenly squealed making me jump.

"Mom!" I face palmed so I could do two things. Cover up my blush and… face palm.

She put her hands on her hips. "It's true," she sang before turning back around and flipping a pancake.

"Why thank you, Caroline. I think May's pretty adorable myself," he said smoothly. My blush deepened but I knew he was just sucking up to Mom in the smoothest way possible.

Mom whirled around and pointed her spatula at Drew. "That, May, is an ideal boyfriend right there. If only your father had been that charming in college," she muttered the last part to herself but I still caught it and covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

When I recovered I said sweetly, "Yeah, yeah. He's charming I know but I'd prefer if we didn't talk about my relationship right now. Please?"

I was saved by the bell – literally – as the doorbell rang through the house.

"Score!" I exclaimed happily and skipped to the door. I pulled it open and was greeted with six of my favorite faces. One of the faces already had tears streaming down her face.

"May!" Dawn cried out and latched on to me. Her legs were around my waist and her arms were around my neck. If she didn't have the tiny frame she did, I would have toppled over.

"Dawn," I laughed, "Why're you crying? I'm still here."

"I miss you already," she sniffed. I laughed again and she unwrapped herself from me and planted her feet on the ground.

Once I free from Dawn's grip two more people decided to latch on to me; Ash and Gary who were fake sobbing and both sitting on the floor while holding my legs. I arched a brow and gave each of them a look. Leave it to them to try and make every one laugh.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Leaf asked dryly.

"My thoughts exactly," Misty said while slowly shaking her head.

"Shut up! We're having a moment here!" Gary exclaimed. The corners of my lips twitched.

"I miss you already!" Ash cried out. I broke out in a fit of giggles and fell on the floor in between them.

All three of us were clutching out stomachs and laughing like maniacs. I would miss Ash and Gary's stupidity so much when I was gone.

"What happened here?" I heard Drew as Paul. I was too busy lying on my stomach and slapping my hand against the floor to see him.

Gary and Ash were both in the same state as me. Ash had tears rolling down his cheeks and Gary was kicking his legs up in the air.

"Why are we even laughing, it's not even funny," I choked out, breathing for much needed air.

"I don't know," Ash answered between his laughs.

After five minutes all three of us settled down and were lying on the floor catching our breath. Everyone was staring at us with amused looks on their faces.

"That was probably the most amusing things I've seen in my life," Paul spoke up with a smirk etched on his face.

"I've got to agree with you there," Misty nodded her head in agreement.

"Food!" Mom randomly exclaimed from the kitchen. Both Ash and I shot up, looked at each other, nodded and ran to the kitchen.

"Wow," I heard everyone chorus along with their footsteps.

Once everyone had their food we moved to the dining room table to eat. Mom went to talk to Dad on the phone, probably to see when he'd arrive in Los Angeles from his business trip.

For about an hour we ate until we were about to explode and laughed about the stupidest things. Before I knew it, it was time to leave.

All of us cleaned up our messes and we were all about to leave.

"Wait!" Mom interrupted.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She pulled out her camera. "Can I please take one picture?"

"Sure," I said with a smile.

We all shuffled outside and positioned ourselves in front of the house.

"Ready? And_ click_," The camera made the noise and flashed and Mom looked at the screen and busted out laughing.

"What is it?" Leaf questioned.

"You guys are crazy," Mom said with a laugh.

We all looked at each other and chorused, "We know."

* * *

><p>The car ride was about thirty minutes before we pulled up to where my private jet was. Usually, I would be flying commercial in first class but Mom, Brock and I decided it would probably be best for me to go private considering I've been on a "vacation" for so long.<p>

I'd ridden with Drew in his truck and Leaf, Gary, Ash, Paul, Misty and Dawn had all ridden together. Mom had gone in the car we kept at out temporary house.

When we arrived there, the jet was ready to go but I still had about thirty minutes to say my goodbyes and everything.

"May!" Mom called as soon as I got out. When I looked at her she was pointing to the jet. Brock was standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Brock!" I screamed and ran up to him. He grabbed me in a bear hug and my feet weren't even on the ground. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I came so I could ride back with you of course," he said with his smile. "It's good to see you, May."

"You too." My smile was big when he set me back down on my feet.

Brock's squinty eyes shifted to where my friends were.

"Are those your friends?" Brock asked me. I nodded my head happily. "Which one's your boyfriend?" He whispered in a teasing voice.

I blushed. "The Grasshead."

Brock laughed and gave me a nudge. "Go say goodbye. I'll be waiting in the plane." He gave me another of his dazzling smiled before walking away.

I ran back up to all of them and was caught in a hug from Misty. I held on to her tight.

"Misty, I'll miss you so much," I whispered in her ear and added, "Thank you. Thank you for making me realize that I loved Drew." I was referring to that day in Spanish class when we were passing notes.

"_I'm not kidding! But think about it. I'm thinking you guys have a lot of chemistry even if you have known each other for a short while. You know the saying love at first sight? It's worth thinking over._

_-Misty," _was what the note read. For some reason I still remembered it.

"I'll miss you too. And no problem," she pulled back and winked at me. "You're amazing and I might even start watching those celebrity shows just because you're on them." We both laughed before we parted and she went to go and stand by the car she came in.

The next person I said goodbye to was Gary. We hugged and when we pulled away he ruffled my hair in a friendly manner.

"Next time I see you, I still expect you to be your perverted self, got that?" I joked.

"I'll always be a pervert," he scoffed and hugged me again and went to go join Misty.

I smiled at who walked up to me next. "Ash," I said and he pulled me into a brotherly hug. "I'll miss you and your comedic acts with Gary," I told him truthfully.

He laughed. "I'll miss you too. You're pretty much a chick version of me."

"You got that right," I smiled and gave him a high five. I flicked the bill of his hat before he left to stand with Misty and Gary.

"I'm already crying," Leaf laughed as she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Aw, you're going to make me start crying too," I murmured. My eyes had already been stinging ever since I said goodbye to Misty and now the lump in my throat was rising.

"May, you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I'll miss you so much," Leaf told me and I smiled at her words.

"You're amazing too. All of you guys are. Don't forgot though, I'll be back with my violin," I reminded her and she broke into a huge smile.

"Yeah, you will." She gave me one last hug before giving me a teary glance and running over to Gary and she hugged him.

The next person to say goodbye to was Paul.

"Hey Paul," I said casually and he let me hug him.

The thing I learned about Paul was he wasn't as cold hearted as he seemed. He just didn't know how to express his emotions well.

We pulled apart after a couple seconds and he looked me in the eye. "Thanks Maple. You got me and Dawn together and I want to thank you again."

I smiled at his words and pulled something out of my pocket. A piece of paper.

"No need to thank me, it would have happened sooner or later," I told him truthfully and handed him the note. He looked at it questionably. "It's for your sister. Give it to her, okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"See you around," Paul said and walked off with his hands in his pockets.

I turned around and saw Dawn. She'd been standing over in the corner and she had tears running down her pink cheeks. I'd definitely been the closest to her aside from Drew.

"Dawn," I said and the tears I'd been holding in began to race down my cheeks.

We grabbed each other in a tight hug and we were both crying.

"You're one of my best friends and I'm going to miss you really much but I know it's not goodbye forever… but I'm just really going to miss you and I already can't wait to see you again," Dawn told me. I smiled at her words.

"You're one of my best friends too. I'll keep in touch with you guys every day and know that we'll see each other soon okay?" I tried to reassure her.

Dawn wiped her tears away and smiled. "Okay. But, go see Drew. I know you want to see him the most," she said with a giggle. I blushed at her words and she turned and skipped to join everyone else who was chatting.

I looked for Drew but didn't see him so I walked behind his truck and I saw him. He was there because no one would be able to see us.

I wordlessly walked up to him and threw my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me so I could kiss him. He immediately responded back and he wrapped his arms around me so he could bring me even closer to him.

When we pulled away our noses were still touching.

"I want to give you some things," Drew told me and opened his door and pulled out a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

The thorns were gone and the petals looked so soft.

"Drew… what's this for?" I asked shocked. I looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"You thought I forgot about giving you roses right?" I laughed at that. "Well these are for every day until we see each other again," he explained to me and my mouth was open. It was so sweet of him.

He then pulled out a box.

"I also have this for you," he told me.

He opened it and inside was one of the prettiest rings I've ever seen. My mouth fell open even wider.

"What…" I couldn't even say anything. Drew took the ring out of the box and held it between his index finger and thumb.

"I know we haven't been dating for long but this is a promise ring. I want to give it to you so that when we're not with each other you'll still have this," he explained to me. "And so they'll know you're mine," he added with a playful grin. I nodded numbly.

Drew gave me the ring and I looked at it more closely. It was a beautiful white gold ring with a cluster of diamonds in the center making it appear to be a flower. Two more strings of diamonds wrapped around it. I marveled at it at for a while more.

"How much did you spend on me?" I asked him. This had to be at least two hundred dollars.

"Don't worry about, I have connections with the store," he assured me.

I slipped the ring on my ring finger of my right hand. Since this wasn't a pre-engagement type of thing I decided not to put it on my left hand.

"Where'd you get my ring size from?" I asked him curiously.

"Caroline," he said with a smile. That's probably why Mom was talking about me and Drew being all lovey-dovey this morning.

"Really, Drew, I don't know what to say. Thank you," I murmured and brought his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. I was the one to pull away.

"Love you," I told him.

"As do I," he said and I kissed him once more.

Drew tucked a piece of hair behind me ear. "I'll see you later, okay? It's not like its goodbye," he reminded me with a smile.

"Thank goodness it's not," I giggled. I kissed him one last time on the lips making sure I put everything into that kiss. When we pulled away I kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later."

With one last embrace I turned away from him making sure to get my bouquet. I walked over to Mom who was in front of the small plane.

"Are you ready to go, sweetie?" She asked me with her bright smile. I nodded my head and tried to ignore the tightening in my chest and the sting on my eyes.

"Wait, can you please give me one more minute?" I asked pleadingly. Mom nodded her head with a soft look in her eyes.

Before I could even comprehend what I was doing I was running towards my friends again and when I got there I looked at each of their faces.

Drew, Paul, Misty, Ash, Leaf, Dawn and Gary. Those six people had made such an impact on my life and I'd never forget them.

Soon I was in the middle of a giant group hug and we stood like that together until we all pulled away.

"I just want to say that you all have made such an impact on my life. The only friend I ever had ended up hating me so meeting you guys made my life. I love all of you guys," I told them truthfully.

"We love you too, May," Leaf assured me as she wiped away her tears.

Misty cleared her throat. "See you later," she said with her signature wink. I gave a small laugh.

"Right. See you later," I mimicked and gave them all one last wave before turning back around and at first walking slowly to the plane. It turned into a jog and then a sprint until I reached the steps of the jet.

I turned around and waved at them and gave them a reassuring smile before getting on board. I made my way across the white carpeted floor and sat down in a white leather chair across the aisle from Mom and Brock and glanced out the window.

Dawn was sobbing into Paul's chest and Misty and Leaf were each crying in their respective boyfriends' arms as well. Paul had his normal look on his face but he somehow seemed content as well but not in a bad way. Gary and Ash looked like even they were trying to hold in tears because the both kept blinking rapidly and rubbing their eyes. My eyes finally landed on Drew who was standing with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

I looked down at my ring and twisted it around my finger before smiling.

You'd think I'd have a lot of thoughts going through my mind right now. I thought I would too but I only had one thing that kept repeating itself.

_I love you, see you later._

Smiling contentedly I looked at Mom and Brock and gave them a thumbs up.

"I'm ready to go home because I know it's not goodbye."

"That's the way, May," Brock said, looking proud of me.

The jet began to get ready for takeoff and as we sped down the ramp and went up into the clouds I wasn't nervous about anything anymore. All my fans would understand and the paparazzi would blow over eventually as well. And of course I'd see my friends and Drew again. I was coming back in about a month anyway even if I would have to leave anyway.

Instead of worrying about all of those things I was actually excited to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

_Hahahaha, just kidding! We still have ONE MORE CHAPTER! So, how did you guys like the random memories? That was spur of the moment thing xD Along with the question I really want you guys to answer: Did this chapter live up to your expectations? I hope it did:) _

_Last couple things, if you want to see May's promise ring it'll be on my profile in a couple days at the bottom! Lastly, can I get a couple extra reviews because yesterday was my birthday?:D It's not midnight yet where I live so yesterday still counts at my celebration of birth! Write a review if you love cheesy roses and teary goodbyes!_

_Until next time,_

_Stay dorky_

_~dorkyreader_


End file.
